


The Circle

by BneJovi, LadyXandria



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bondage, Brotherhood, Cock & Ball Torture, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Drug Addiction, Drugged Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fan Adventure, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM, Knifeplay, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Music, New Jersey, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgy, Recreational Drug Use, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Violence, fan encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 63,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/pseuds/BneJovi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXandria/pseuds/LadyXandria
Summary: After winning a contest for seats and backstage passes to a Bon Jovi concert, two fans find themselves swept up in the whirlwind of Bon Jovi's inner circle.





	1. Chapter 1

Newark airport was bustling for nine in the morning. Leesha tapped her foot as she scanned the incoming flight list. Julie was supposed to arrive shortly after her, but minutes turned into an hour and the flight delay time only kept rising.

Two donuts and a bottle of caffeine goodness later, her eyes were still drooping. Her head had fallen back onto her chair, a tiny snore escaping, when the intercom beeped. "Shit!" She exclaimed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, flight 42 from Sydney is now arriving. Flight 42 from Sydney is now arriving," a cool female voice sounded.

"About time," Leesha groaned, tripping a little over her bag. Several jet-lagged travelers exited the tunnel, finding their point person or off to find the nearest cup of coffee. The only one that stood out was a blonde woman zigzagging through the crowd, rushing excitedly towards the exit.

"Ahhh finally off that tin can!" Julie said launching herself at her friend, not caring about how was in the way, "How the bloody hell are you, chicky?"

"Better now that you're here!" Leesha exclaimed, squeezing Julie and jumping excitedly. A few people stared at them. Too much excitement for the morning. "You got the goods??"

"Right here!" she said with a squeal and opened her shirt, pulling out of her bra a carefully folded document showing the tickets and backstage passes she'd won.

Leesha stared at Julie's shirt. "Do I even wanna ask why you stuffed them in there?"

"Haha, you have to ask?" Julie said with a smirk, "Coz that's where I want Jon to have his hands when he asks to see the paperwork! Oh god, I can't wait."

"You just want him to frisk you," Leesha laughed, the girls dragging their carry on cases towards the pickup area. "You'll be the first one to be in America and ASK to get a pat down."

"Too right!" Julie grinned back, "But tell me you're not going to melt into a puddle when you see David? Damn it, do we have time for a drink? I need to calm my nerves!"

Leesha laughed as they climbed into their cab and gave the hotel address. "See him? Girl, I just need him to touch my hand and that boy got my heart all a twitter. Long as security doesn't tackle me, I'm launching myself at David."

"I made myself sleep a bit on the plane, but I'll need something to keep me going for the rest of the night..er day, I guess, isn't it?" Julie said, brain a little fuzzy from the travel, "Got any suggestions?"

"Well a little birdie told me the guys might be staying at the same hotel as the fans," Leesha said slyly. "We could always get into a little mischief. This weekend, I'm not adulting. My goal is to touch those curls." She looked out the window as the cab crossed the river into North Jersey, large factory silos dotting the highway.

"The curls on his head? Or elsewhere?"

"Whatever curl I can get. I ain't scared of their security guard," she proudly declared.

The cab driver shook his head. "Eh, you two here for music?" He asked them in his rearview mirror, his accent thick middle eastern.

"Bon Jovi, baby!" They exclaimed in unison.

"I'm so happy to be here," Julie said, giving Leesha a huge one-armed hug, "and to be able to be doing this with you! I'd fly around the world six times to be able to meet Bon Jovi!"

Leesha snorted. "We can barely afford this time let alone six! To be fair, I could have driven up here any time...but...well...I'm poor. Sue me!"

"But isn't it lucky I won the concert tickets? That's one expense we don't have!" Julie countered, "Besides I was really only talking figuratively. I had to scrape together everything I had and work a second job to get the airfare together. I feel your pain, honey."

The cabbie pulled up to the entrance of a grand hotel on the river. "Here you go. Four Seasons. I'm sure your Jon and David are waiting to greet and kiss and hug you," he said sarcastically.

"You're lucky I've had my caffeine and can forgive the assumption that David will only hug me," Leesha said, throwing the door open climbing out. Their bags were carried in by one of the doormen, muscular with a buzz cut. "Actually can I borrow you for a moment, sweetie?"

"Hey, Leesh! Eyes on the prize, girl," Julie said, pulling her friend away from the doorman by her elbow. "No offense, you're a very handsome man, but we've got plans," she said as they passed through the door he was holding open.

Leesha rolled her eyes but allowed herself to be tugged away. "He is pretty cute. Gotta admit that much. Hi!" She looked at the receptionist with a smile. "Double queen suite for Luna and Steph Moon."

The receptionist, whose name tag read Camilla, perked her brows but typed in the names. "Top floor suite?" Leesha nodded.

"Holy crap, girl! Top floor?" Julie exclaimed, "How did you manage that one?"

"Let's just say my boss owed me a favor," she winked. "I saved his ass from losing our top grossing client." They were handed the room keys.

"Nice work!" Julie nodded, "This is shaping up to be a killer weekend. Everything is falling into place. Let's hope Jon and David happen to trip and fall at our feet."

Leesha laughed as they boarded the elevator. "Girl, don't get me going on what I'd do with David at my feet."

The room was immaculate with two Queen beds, a large flat panel TV and jacuzzi overlooking the city. "Now this," Julie said, flinging herself onto one of the beds, "is paradise! No work...No responsibilities...oh the freedom!!"

"Welcome to America, Sis," Leesha said, setting her suitcase on the dresser.

*~*~*

Giant Stadium was packed with fans of all ages, each clad in band t-shirts, slutty outfits or outrageous 80s style getups. Others were dressed no different than other days. Julie and Leesha, however, had opted for sexy yet classy outfits.

Leesha had chosen a pair of skin-tight distressed jeans, black studded booties with a stiletto heel, and a black cold-shoulder top with silver belt and belled out sleeves. She wasn't the most risque dresser but thought David might like the ass-hugging jeans.

Julie, on the other hand, had gone for a simple black lace mid-thigh dress with see-through sleeves and knee-high suede boots with a high heel. Both were decked out in bangles and goth rock necklaces, hair teased Bon Jovi style.

"We're definitely the sexiest bitches here," Julie said excitedly. "Now...you remember the game plan?"

"Merch, bathroom, drinks, seats and kick anyone that stands in our way," Leesha repeated, holding tight to her sign for David that said, 'Memphis Loves DB' and on the other side read, 'Plz show me Joker!'. "And flag down Obie and suck up to him for two setlists."

The girls passed all the other fans and sauntered up to the VIP table. They received their VIP packages including a tote bag and walked with the other VIPs to the merch stand. "Bloody hell, I'll need to sell a kidney to pay off this card," Julie sighed and chuckled at Leesha who was piling her new Jovi swag into her bag.

"Girl me too!" She exclaimed. "Oh!! Button with Lema's face. I need that too! And the cute black fedora!"

With their bags full to bursting, they quickly used the restroom and bought a couple drinks. A tall burly security guard was standing in front of their entrance. With a big smile, he pointed them in the direction of their seats.

"Ooh girl, they're still having soundcheck," Julie said, straightening her dress. They waved at the guys as they found their seats in the front row of the Diamond VIP section. Not only did it put them up close to the guys, but it wasn't as crowded with a limited number of seats.

"Oh shit. Lord just dropped a couple angels from heaven," Jon commented from onstage.

"I think those boots are illegal in some countries," Richie chided.

Julie and Leesha blew kisses towards the stage. Leesha made a spectacle of putting on the black fedora and modeling for the guys. All five men whistled. "C'mon on, lady, we gotta get back to work," Jon called out to her. She pouted and smacked her ass in his direction.

"Why am I finding it so damn easy to tease them?" Leesha asked in a hush.

"Adrenaline? Maybe the fact it's not David? I bet you wouldn't get two words out with him," Julie challenged.

Leesha snuck a glance over her shoulder at David. Her heart jumped in her chest at the glowing blonde curls, sunkissed skin dotted with a few wrinkles and birthmarks. His casual ripped jeans, t-shirt and skull shoes completed the...well...the ness of David Bryan.

"He looks so handsome, doesn't he?" She asked, taking her seat and snapped a couple pictures of David.

The guys launched into Love's the Only Rule and the girls sang along and danced in their seats. Jon, however, stopped about midway through to berate Richie on screwing up his transition chords, followed by David arguing with him.

"Quit it, you two. Rich, you know the chord was off. Now from the top," Jon demanded. Julie and Leesha exchanged a 'someone's being naughty' look, but sipped their drinks and didn't elaborate. Here and there, they would sneak selfies with the boys in the background.

Just before they exited the stage, Leesha was snapping a selfie to send to her mom and ended up being photobombed by David making devil horns with his fingers. "Love the sign," he said quickly before rushing off the stage.

Leesha stood staring at Julie dumbstruck. "...Fuck..."

"Smooth," Julie replied with a wide grin. They chatted to a few fans as they filed in, including three they had met through message boards and various groups. "Obie!" Julie stood and waved to the Bon Jovi Producer.

"Hey ladies, I see you're all ready for the show?" Obie asked.

"We are. I traveled all the way from Australia to see them," Julie stated proudly. "Is there...any chance...just maybe...?"

"You both want one?" He asked, needing no further clarification. They both nodded. "Wait here." Obie disappeared for a couple minutes and reappeared holding two setlists, handing one to each girl.

They snapped photos with Obie and Matt, anyone from the Bon Jovi tribe they could find. The VIPs were all rounded up for their guided tour around the staging area and pre-show party backstage. "Is this what heaven feels like?" Julie asked as they ascended the stage steps.

"This..." Leesha stepped onto David's platform and ran her fingers along the ivory and black keys. "This is heaven. Minus the spit bucket."

"Bullshit. You'd steal it after the show if given the chance," Julie replied, caressing Jon's microphone.

"Damn right I would!" Fifty photos later, they were instructed to leave the stage. When no one was looking, Leesha swiped the water bottle from David's setup that he'd drunk from earlier and slipped it up her sleeve.

Julie tried to hide her grin and whispered to her friend, "What did you just do?"

"No idea what you're talking about," Leesha feigned innocence.

"Leesh..."

"Shush. I was...thirsty..." The VIP party was mostly a social affair with drinks, food, and quizzes with Jovi swag for prizes. This one, in particular, was also a meet and greet with the band. Leesha was ready with her marker and David's Lunar Eclipse CD clutched in her hand.

Both were overly excited at getting this close to the guys, and they weren't disappointed when David, Jon, Richie, and Tico walked into the room to tumultuous applause. "There's your future husband," Julie teased.

"Girl shush. Do you know how much I've practiced writing Mrs. Alicia Marie Bryan? Since I was five. I perfected that shit," Leesha said seriously. "Mmm, he's got Joker out too."

"Ask him to see it."

"Are you crazy? I can't ask him that!"

Julie snorted and looked over at David. "Oy Dave! My friend wants to see Joker!"

"I'm gonna kill you," Leesha whispered, hiding her face.

"Why doesn't she ask me herself?" The smooth deep baritone Leesha knew all too well was right next to her. She peeked between her fingers and saw David standing a foot from her, clad in grey pants and a black button down shirt.

He gave her a sweet smile and took her wrist in his hand, lowering it to see her face. "H-Hi David," Leesha squeaked.

"Nice to meet you," he replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Just relax. I don't bite...hard."

"Aww shucks," Julie chuckled.

David laughed and Leesha inhaled the scent of his cologne and aftershave. "Damn, you smell good." The words slipped out before she could stop them, but David took it in stride.

"Thanks. I figured I'd shower and make myself presentable. You caught me on a good day," he said. "I put on deodorant just for you."

“I’m flattered...and relieved,” she replied, trying to peek down his shirt without him noticing. David smirked laid Leesha’s hand on the shirt’s edge, her fingertips grazing his chest hair. His back was to the room and she moved the shirt enough to get a look at his tattoo. 

David drew in a deep breath as she traced the outline of Joker’s face and tweaked his nipple playfully. “Watch out, darlin’, don’t start what you won’t finish.”

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. “Who says I wouldn’t finish?”

Jon appeared over David's shoulder and clapped him on the back. "Already making your move, Lema? Hey look, it's the angels from heaven." Julie winked at him. "Nice boots, baby," he grinned.

Leesha shook her head and laughed, taking a steadying breath. "I don't wanna hog you from the rest. Do you think you could sign my Lunar Eclipse CD and maybe a photo?"

"I think I can do that for you." David took the CD case and pulled out the insert. "What's your name, gorgeous?"

"Alicia..."

"A-l-i-s-h-a?" She shook her head and spelled it out correctly for him. He handed it back to her and, for an extra, signed the backstage pass around her neck. His knuckles accidentally brushed against her boob, making her shiver. "Oops...my bad."

He took care to cuddle her tight into his chest as Leesha snapped several photos, forgetting momentarily about Julie and lost in her own world. David pecked her on the cheek and left to meet the rest of the VIPs. Leesha sighed and turned back to Julie, unsurprised that she was still talking with Jon. She leaned heavily against her friend.

"So I won the tickets through the radio station and managed to extend one night into a brief holiday," Julie was explaining to Jon. "Don't mind my friend, I think she'll bring her head out of the clouds soon."

"Hey, Jon! Jon, over here man," their tour manager called over the crowd.

"I'm sorry ladies," Jon sighed, disappointed, "Looks like work is calling. Enjoy the show tonight!" He kissed Leesha on the cheek briefly before turning to Julie and left a lingering kiss on her lips.

Leesha watched as Jon walked away, letting herself rest limply against Julie. "Giiirl...That man smells ah-fucking-mazing."

"Like fairy floss and vanilla," Julie sighed.

"No idea what fairy floss is but I'll take it," Leesha replied, lost in inappropriate thoughts of David.

"Umm I think you call it cotton candy?" she explained, involuntarily licking her lips.

Leesha snorted. "Girl my man is a manly man. Not a vanilla scented fairy. Musky...sophisticated..."

"Oh I was talking about Jon, not Curly," she poked her tongue out at her friend.

Leesha tucked her CD into her bag and accepted another glass of wine. "I feel bad that your man smells like he belongs in a pink tutu then."

"Ha! Tutu or not, I could sure eat him right up," Julie smiled. She could see Jon flicking her glances even though the people in front of him were doing everything to snare his attention.

"Wonder if he really does bite,” Leesha wondered, catching David’s eyes and winked. After the guys had met the fans, signed autographs and taken numerous photos, they were ushered back to their dressing rooms.

"God I hope so."

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The house lights darkened and the roar from the audience was deafening. Both girls had their cameras out and jumping out of their seats. Over the stage, the large monitor began the concert video of the boys walking through a circle of white light.

As their silhouettes stopped, the curtain rose to reveal the band. They all took their places at their instruments and Richie's opening chords of Blood on Blood echoed.

Jon emerged from below stage and immediately caught Julie's eye and winked. She felt a sharp pain in her arm when Leesha dug her nails in when David sent a wink and a smile her way. Richie nodded and waggled his eyebrows at them at one point when he joined Jon at the microphone.

The boom of Tico's drums and Hugh's bass line reverberated through the girls' bodies as they danced and sang along to each and every song. "Alright alright alright," Jon said into the microphone. "Dave Bryan wants to sing a little song to a lovely young lady. So everyone get up off your asses and raise your hands for the talented Lema Moon..." He then made his way down the stairs, relinquishing the spotlight to his friend.

Leesha looked over at Julie with tears. "No fucking way!"

David smiled her way and pulled his stool over to the piano. His fingers danced over the keys, playing his acoustic version of In These Arms. "Baby I want you like the roses want the rain. You know I need you like the poet needs the pain..."

Leesha rocked side to side and mouthed the words along with him, her sign for David laying forgotten on the floor. All her eyes could focus on was David looking like an angel in leather pants. She shuddered when he pointed over at her and sang, "If you were in these arms tonight."

"Boy, you have no idea!" She screamed back.

Julie was happy for her friend but was probably more aware of what was happening around them than Leesha was. Something out of the corner of her eye, under the stage, caught her attention but she couldn't figure out what it was so she shrugged it off.

Just before the end of the song, Matt appeared before them and grabbed Julie's wrist and wrapped a red wristband around it. He startled Leesha by doing the same thing. Julie thought she was going to slap him down for getting in her line of sight. Julie chuckled at her single-mindedness.

Matt threw up his hands as he walked off and tossed a "Have fun" over his shoulder. David caught Matt's eye and nodded with a smile. He let out a laugh when he saw Leesha's shocked expression.

Jon came back slowly at the end of David's showcase, and lead a round of applause for him. He took a sip from his mug and walked to the front of the stage. "We- ah, we don't play this next song enough and it's been a while since we have so please bear with us." He gripped the microphone tightly with both hands as Tico counted them to These Arms Are Open All Night.

Julie immediately started tearing up at her favorite song. Leesha patted her on the shoulder when one escaped and rolled down her cheek. The two friends hugged each other and swayed to the song, crying together in pure unadulterated happiness.

When Jon hit the lines "So what do you think? Hey, are you going my way? There's still a whole lot left to this night Baby, what do you say?" he knelt down in front of her and their eyes locked and Julie nodded imperceptibly.

There were a few disgruntled women around them that started to jostle them from behind. Two women grabbed Leesha and yanked her backward, grappling at her neck and wrist. "David's mine you slut!" "Stay the fuck away from him bitch!"

Julie screamed as a bottle of beer smashed into her head, dousing her in the stale drink. "Whores!" Someone yelled close by from the crowd.

Matt and two other security guards were on them quickly, grabbing the two girls and their belongings. "Some of you assholes always know how to ruin the night for others. Yeah, get them out of here!" Jon demanded of security.

The two offenders were ejected from the concert as Julie and Leesha were escorted by Matt backstage to a small room where a medic inspected the damage on the back of Julie's head.

"I'll be back soon with the police if you want to lay charges," Matt said as his walkie-talkie squawked on his shoulder then he strode purposefully out the door to where the other women were being held. They heard him say into the walkie-talkie, "Tell JBJ all is taken care of. Proceed as planned."

Dean tended to Julie's head wound, his assistant examining the scratches on Leesha's neck and wrist. She was crying softly and choked out, "They got my signed pass."

Julie grimaced when Dean picked out the last of the smashed glass from her wound and washed it out with a saline solution. "Girl it's ok. You're lucky that's all they got," she said. One of the roadies brought in two bottles of water and handed one to each of them.

Dean finished stitching up Julie's wound and they were brought to Jon and David's dressing room. A large TV was broadcasting the concert and platters of meats, cheeses and fruit were laid out for the two.

Matt reappeared with two police officers and their statements were taken as the remainder of the show played on the screen. After all the official business was taken care of and Matt had taken their information for insurance purposes they were left alone in the room.

"Not exactly the way to finish the night of our lives," Julie sighed to Leesha.

"Damn depressing way. If I wanted to watch the concert secondhand, I would have watched it on Youtube," Leesha replied. "We didn't spend over three thousand dollars to watch it on a fucking TV." They listened to the crowd roar as the band left the stage for the last time after two encores.

She stood and walked to each of the travel cases. David's held photos of his kids and newspaper clippings, a package of cough drops and earbuds. She ran her hand over his stage clothes when the door burst open and startled the women.

"Hey!" Jon stalked into the room first, "Are you two okay? What's the damage?" He gripped Julie by the shoulders and searched her over with his eyes. "Fuck those other bitches; lifetime bans is what they've been given."

David rushed in behind Jon and pulled Leesha into a tight hug. He looked over her wounds and smiled. "You look like hell," he chuckled.

"Hello to you too," Leesha said and returned his smile.

A knock came at the door and Matt stuck his head in, holding up a lanyard. "Who's this belong to?"

Leesha raised her hand and David took it from Matt, looping it around her neck. "Missing something, beautiful?" David asked and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey, Matty?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"Did ya take care of the other two cunts?"

"Done and dusted, boss," Matt replied in work mode, "Never to be seen again."

"Good, thanks," Jon nodded. He turned his attention back to the girls and David. "How about we get you girls back to your hotel? If you don't mind hanging around for a bit, David and I can get showered and change clothes."

"Then you can do the same at your hotel. Coz no offense, sweetheart," Jon continued, "but I don't think it was just beer in that bottle if you get my meaning?" He wrinkled his nose a little.

"Tell me about it," Julie almost cried, "I reek! My dress is probably ruined, and I have the mother of all headaches."

David smiled down at Leesha. "Since you had such a longing look at my clothes, you can pick out your favorite and I'll wear it for you," he offered. "Long as you didn't swipe something like my bottle from earlier."

Leesha blushed and averted her eyes. "Moi?" David nodded and kissed her forehead. "I was thirsty," she added with a wink.

The men disappeared into the bathroom with their towels, throwing out their stinky stage clothes with a flourish for the tour assistant to bag up. "Oh sweet Jesus, those shoes stink!" Julie exclaimed. Jon and David emerged soon after in street clothes and freshly washed hair, the blonde with lanky curls.

"They forgot the hairdryer," he said lamely.

Leesha reached up and tugged on a curl. "You're gonna get frizzy."

David reached for the two-way radio and turned on his best rockstar ego voice. "Matt, where's my hairdryer? I demanded a hairdryer!"

Matt's voice crackled over the radio and replied, "Of course, your highness. Would you like your ass wiped as well?"

"Only with the finest Cottonelle moistened wipes," David said in a posh English tone. He grabbed a hair band from his case, tying it in a low ponytail.

"C'mon, let's hit the road," Jon said with an eye roll and grabbing the handset from David's hand, "Matty have the car ready, we're taking the girls back to their hotel. I'll be in touch tomorrow."

"Lema's Navigator is ready and waiting, boss," came the crackled reply, "I'll come to hunt you down if I haven't heard from you both by midday tomorrow."

"Relax little brother," Jon said, "I think we'll be safe enough with these two lovelies."

"Whatever you say...boss. The girl's chairs have been loaded in the car as well as a selection of cold cuts to hold them over. Over and out." The handset went dead.

Jon tossed it back on the table, grabbing a bottle of water, his wallet, and sunglasses, placing them firmly on his face. He turned to the small group in the room and said, "Let's roll."

Julie slowly rose, grabbing her head in pain and hooked her bag on her shoulder. "Leesh, do you have any painkillers on board?"

David donned his sunglasses and shoved his wallet into his pocket, grabbing his keys . He took up Leesha's bags, surprised at how heavy they were, and held out his arm to her. "Um...yeah..." Leesha dug around in her leather purse for a moment before emerging victorious with a bottle of Aleve.

She tossed the bottle to Julie and hooked her arm with David's. "Thanks, honey," Julie said and shook out a couple into her hand. Jon cracked the bottle he was holding and offered it to her. She smiled and accepted it, swallowing the pills with a mouthful of water before handing the bottle back, "Thanks."

Matt watched them exit from the dressing room and escorted them. "Oh oh...let me take that, your highness," he said, taking the two bags from David, "Don't want you to strain those royal hands."

David cuffed Matt upside his head and smiled shyly at Leesha's giggles. "I'm still older than you, brat. I use to change your diapers," he said to Matt.

"And one of these days I'll have to change yours too," Matt retorted. He loaded the bags in the trunk with their chairs, Jon hopping into the passenger seat. David opened the back door and helped Leesha inside before crawling into the driver's seat.

Julie gave the surprised Matt a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Matt, for taking such good care of me..of both of us."

"You're welcome," he replied, "But don't make me have to hunt you down either, got it?" He winked at her and handed her into the car. She nodded and smiled as he closed the door. She turned sideways and rested her head against the back of the seat, almost immediately feeling her eyes drift close.

David looked in the rearview mirror and was guided from the venue lot by traffic cops. "Which hotel you two staying at?" He asked.

"The Four Seasons on Rutherford," Leesha answered, looking up the address in her phone.

"Keep it down you two," Jon hushed them, "We have a Sleeping Beauty in the back here."


	3. Chapter 3

David pulled up to the podium marked Valet and parked his SUV. He opened the door for Leesha and spoke with the attendant. "We have some bags and two chairs that need to be brought up to their room as well." He took the ticket and a bellboy approached with a luggage cart.

"It's okay, we can bring our own stuff up," Leesha protested.

"Not on my watch, darlin'," David replied. "You two have been through a lot tonight."

They followed the bellboy inside and smiled at the girls. "Okay, you boys wait down here. We'll go make ourselves presentable," Julie said, tugging on Jon's shirt lightly.

"Don't be too long," Jon responded. David led Jon through the lobby and towards the bar, looking back to ensure the girls were on the elevator with the luggage cart safely. "Don't worry, D," Jon said, pulling David into the bar. "They'll be back."

They received a few glances from the bar patrons and were asked for autographs, trying to knock them out quickly and politely. Each took photos with fans and gave them the same respect as ever. When asked about the two women they'd entered with, the two grinned but withheld any answer.

A smooth Jazz musician was playing on the saxophone in the corner and Jon tapped his foot to the beat. David handed Jon a glass of wine from the bartender, the two grabbing one of the plush sofas. "I feel horrible about them missing a chunk of the concert," David said, sipping his wine.

"Yeah man, they paid a lot and for what? To be assaulted by some overzealous cunts?" Jon replied. "The young one seems to be more infatuated than the blonde. She was all but drooling in her seat."

David shrugged his shoulders, unfazed by Leesha's moment of fangirlism. "She seems like once over the shock, she's a mild-mannered and laid back woman. You know I've never been wrong about one..."

"Except for your ex-wives...plural..."

"Minor incidents..."

Jon snorted. "Expensive incidents."

"Touche," David nodded.

Leesha and Julie walked in at that moment looking and feeling more refreshed. They'd both changed into comfortable but still stylish jeans and high heels. Leesha's royal blue halter with the New York Giants logo was the complete opposite to the shirt she wore to the show.

The cleavage dipped low with her well-endowed girls held in place by a strategic push-up bra. Her short dark hair a stunning contrast to her creamy exposed neck and shoulders, unfortunately, marred by fresh scratches. 

A faint dusting of freckles across her nose peeked defiantly from beneath her makeup. Her liquid chocolate eyes were accentuated by a smokey shadow and rims and her mouth enticingly coated by a tinted pink lip gloss.

Julie had changed into a sheer black blouse with gold embellishments and knotted at the waist. A lacy black balconette bra was completely visible and barely covered her nipples. Her freshly washed and dried hair cascading over her shoulders and hid the ugly waterproof bandage at the back of her head. 

Her make up was a simple tinted moisturizer and bronzer, her blue eyes lined and shadowed with a golden palette, long full lashes completed the look. She'd applied a red stain to her lips and set it with a sparkling gloss.

"Holy fuck!" Jon breathed and smacked David's arm, pointing to the women walking through the entry to the bar.

"Giants fan! She's mine..." David trailed off, his wide eyes taking in her appearance.

Jon noted that all the males in the bar took notice of the new arrivals, fixing shirts or standing taller as they walked through the tables. A few were on the receiving end of scornful looks from their dates.

David stood and kissed Leesha's cheek. "You look sexy as hell, darlin'."

Leesha smiled and shifted her weight towards David. "You're not so bad yourself, handsome," she said. "But you could use one little alteration." She unbuttoned the third button. "Perfect."

"Va va voom, baby," Jon's smile was a mile wide.

"Thank you," Julie said.

Jon shook his head, "You're stunning!"

Leesha sat next to David on the sofa, angling her body towards him. "I offered her one of my sexier tops, but she declined," she tossed in, taking a sip from his wine.

"There's not a single thing wrong with what you're wearing," Jon said quietly staring into her blue eyes, completely missing the sarcastic remark from Leesha.

The mood was broken by the waiter approaching their table and asking for the ladies drink orders. David spoke up and order a bottle of wine on ice for the four of them. "So...you're a Giants fan, baby?"

"I am and have been for years. It's always been Patriots vs Giants in my family. Where I live now though, it's more about college basketball," Leesha told him, pulling out her phone and showing him pictures of her Giants memorabilia.

"Never get Lema talking about the Giants," Jon said to Julie. "He'll never shut up. We get into fights since I love the Pats."

"I'll have to take your word on that," Julie replied, "We have our own games which are vastly different to anything here."

"Oh?" Jon asked.

"Yeah but I've never been much into sports," she admitted.

Jon nodded in understanding. "So tell me...your accent. It's gorgeous. Where exactly is it from in Australia?"

Julie took her glass of wine from the waiter and leaned into Jon. "Let's see how good you are at guessing, Mr. Rockstar?"

Jon wrapped an arm around Julie. "I'm gonna guess...Sydney or Perth?"

"Sydney?!! It's always Sydney!" she said with a shake of her head, "Actually we're closer to Sydney than Perth, so I'll concede that much. Brisbane, Queensland. We have the whole coastline of white sandy beaches."

"Oh, that I know. We've been there a few times and enjoyed those beaches," Jon told her. "Perth has one hell of a nightlife though." His fingers teased the loose wavy strains of her long blonde hair. She blushed furiously and stole a glance at her friend.

Leesha wiggled her eyebrows at Julie and turned her attention back to David. "Jon sure doesn't waste time, does he?"

"Not when he sees something he likes," David replied, nursing his drink. "After Dorothea left him, he hasn't made attempts to go for another gal." Leesha really got to check out David up close for the first time. From his nicely built shoulders and chest to his striking eyes that shot through her like electricity and his golden curls.

She sipped her drink and asked, "What about you? No woman has stolen your heart after Lexi?"

David chuckled and gave her the sexiest stare. "I'm trying to remain optimistic about my love life," he said. "I'd be lying though if I said she didn't do a number on me mentally."

Leesha bit her bottom lip and smiled. "I'm sure divorce will do that to a person. I always like an optimistic man. They're usually more...flexible."

"Smooth," Julie whispered to her dramatically. Leesha kicked her under the table. "Just how flexible are you, David?"

It was David's turn to blush when Jon piped in, "Flexible enough to suck his own dick, and dumb enough to leave the door unlocked."

"Least my dick is long enough to suck myself," David tossed back.

"Now now, play nice boys," Julie chuckled and booped Jon on the tip of his nose. "I'm sure you both have outstanding... qualities." She looked the man in front of her over, taking her time as she did so.

"Do you two play any instruments?" David asked, having eyed the bar's Steinway since arriving.

"I enjoy singing. Been learning the piano for a couple years," Leesha said with a blush. "You've actually been my inspiration for doing so."

David rubbed her back with his hand. "I'm flattered. Would you do me the honor of...maybe...singing one song with me? Just one."

"Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen. You know it?" Leesha asked, perking up and straightening her shoulders. She'd waited for this opportunity for too long and wasn't about to let it slide by.

"Know it and love it." Julie and Jon turned a little to watch David slide onto the piano bench, handing the microphone to Leesha who sat with him. She nodded to him and from the first note, it was as she had always hoped for.

David led the intro to the song and the bar had gone silent, everyone watching the two. "I've heard there was a secret chord, that David played and it pleased the Lord. But you don't really care for music, do ya? It goes like this, the fourth the fifth. The minor fall and the major lift. The baffled king composing Hallelujah..."

He joined in on the harmonies, his baritone and her soprano blending beautifully. Julie teared up as she recorded the performance on her phone, Jon's arm around her shoulders. David took over the second verse, locking eyes with Leesha.

"Your faith was strong but you needed proof. You saw her bathing on the roof. Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya. She tied you to the kitchen chair, she broke your throne and she cut your hair. And from your lips, she drew the Hallelujah..."

Leesha winked over at Julie and stood from the bench, her hand sliding over David's shoulder. She massaged his neck, biting her lip when he tilted his head back and grinned.

"Baby I've been here before...I've seen this room and I've walked this floor. I used to live alone before I knew ya. I've seen your flag on that marble arch, your love is not a victory march...It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah," Leesha sang, holding out the high ending notes and sending a shiver up David's arms.

With a final note from the piano, the song ended. Everyone cheered and clapped as David stood and hugged Leesha. "Where did you learn to sing like that?" Jon asked when she and David plopped back down on the couch.

"Six years of choir and private voice lessons," Leesha looked over at David with a soft smile. "The piano...well...that's been more of a self-taught journey."

"Steinways are a passion of mine," David said quietly.

"I know they are," Leesha replied. David swallowed and felt his heartbeat in his head, eyes staring into her deep brown ones.

"What about you, darlin'?" Jon asked Julie. "Does Steinway get your mojo workin'?"

"Oh...I prefer more... oral pursuits," she answered with her eyes lowered. When she looked back up to meet Jon's eyes, her breath was stolen from her lungs by the heat and desire in the blue depths.

"Lema!" Jon said without breaking eye contact with Julie, "Let's roll."

"On it, Cap."

David grinned at Leesha as she drained her drink. "Tell you what, how about we take this discussion back to my house and you both can tell us about your outstanding qualities."

Leesha swallowed hard and shot a glance at Julie, who was giggling with Jon. "Sounds like fun. Long as you don't plan on tying me up and torturing me," she said with a chuckle.

"Oh don't worry," David leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I don't plan on torturing you."

Her eyes widened. "Oh my," She breathed, making David smirk. He stood and pulled her up, his hand on the small of her back. Leesha felt like she was flying into his arms. She and David only had eyes for each other as the foursome waited for the valet to bring the car.

David opened the passenger door. He helped her slide into the seat, as did Jon to Julie. "Try not to kill us, Lema," Jon joked as Julie slid close to him.

Leesha sat one leg crossed over the other. David pulled from the parking lot and reached over to graze her hand. "So what do you ladies do for a living? He asked, drawing Leesha into small talk. He could tell she was sizing him up and wanted her to be relaxed enough to learn about her.

"I work in IT as a Systems Administrator. Get contracted to different clients for networking, server, desktop and VOIP managed IT services, deployment, repair, and upgrading equipment. Plus I do network audits for potential clients and draw up plans for new companies," Leesha explained, attempting to keep it as layman as possible.

David raised his eyebrows and nodded, impressed with her knowledge. "And what about you, blondie?"

"Account Receivables for a chain store for three days a week, then whatever I can pick up on the side. Childcare, pet walking, bar work..."

"Stripping." Leesha cut in.

"Geez way to spill the beans there, Leesh!" Julie hid her face in embarrassment.

Jon looked over at Julie and licked his lips. "Pretty damn good beans to spill," he said, playing with her hair.

"I've made a lot of things spill since I've been doing it," she said running her hand over Jon's thigh, "Drinks, mainly, but there's been other stuff as well."

David laughed as they cruised down Garden State Parkway. "Hey! Don't be spilling anything in my backseat. It's bad enough cleaning up after Jon on tour."

"I could just swallow like you," Jon shot back.

Leesha let out a nervous chuckle and asked, "Swallow what?" The car got quiet and she slunk down in her seat.

"Oh hon, you've been spending too much time in front of your computer screens," Julie said, "I know it's the only way we usually chat, but way too much time!"

"Um," David started, "If I may ask...how old are you, Leesha?"

Leesha blushed and answered, "26." David reached over and took her hand, caressing the back of it with his thumb. She could only smile back at him. "Hopefully that doesn't scare you."

"Takes a lot to scare me, beautiful," David replied, kissing her hand softly and taking the Phalanx Rd exit. He turned onto a quiet country road, lined with large horse farms. Leesha looked around as her surroundings were isolated and growing darker as the sun set lower and lower over the horizon.

"You live all the way out here?" She asked. David nodded and she shook her head. "Looks more and more like Lexington or Prospect. Richer rural areas in Kentucky," she asked David's puzzled look.

"You're quiet, Mr. Rockstar," Julie said to Jon, turning sideways in her seat.

"Still processing the stripper bomb you dropped," he smirked.

"A girl's gotta do what a girls gotta do to survive these days," she shrugged, "It's just a job and it's paid for this trip, otherwise I wouldn't be here. And I so glad that I'm here." There was an audible gasp from the women as David pulled up to the gate of his home. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

David pressed a button on the console and the gates opened, welcoming it’s owner back. “Oh...wow…” Leesha breathed. “David...it’s beautiful.” 

She and Julie looked out the windows at the tall white stone mansion, dimly lit by the lights inside and exchanged smiles. “Bloody hell, it’s as big as the Opera House!” Julie exclaimed.

“Wait til you see the inside,” Jon said.

“Are you offering a private tour, Jon?” Julie murmured with a shy smile.

“I’m sure that can be arranged,” Jon inclined his head, his blue eyes darkened visibly. 

David parked in one of the five garage bays, between his red Mercedes and black Porsche. “You boys and your toys,” Leesha giggled, stepping out and examining the red car. “Mercedes SL500 convertible, V8 engine 389 horsepower.”

“You know your sports cars,” he commented, leaning against the Bentley with her.

“Hey Lema, toss your keys! We’ll leave you two alone to hump the cars,” Jon called out. David threw his keys to Jon. 

Leesha laughed and pushed lightly against David. “I work around a bunch of men. You learn a thing or two about male obsessions.”

“Come on, I’ll show you around.” David led her into the house, entering into the large and cozy kitchen. He took out two bottles of Heineken and handed one to Leesha, let her roam to examine the pillars and wall carvings up close. The distant sound of Julie giggling could be heard.

“That didn’t take long,” Leesha said. She peeked into the foyer and saw Jon pinning Julie against the wall, kissing down her neck. “Damn girl! Starting the Jovi lovin’ already?”

David peeked around her. “YEAH!” He ran up to Jon and started humping him playfully from behind, causing Leesha to fall over with laughter. 

Jon threw him off and the boys stumbled down the hall. The ladies followed, still laughing over their antics. “Men never grow up. Know that and remember it,” Julie offered.

The double doors leading from the lower lounge onto the back patio had been thrown wide, the Jersey air sweeping through the room. Jon had grabbed a couple beers from the mini bar and plopped onto the couch, watching as David lit the fire pit between them.

“Here,” Jon said when the girls appeared. “Come sit by me, you beautiful creature.” 

Julie sauntered over to Jon and crawled next to him. “Keeping my seat warm?”

“Oh I’ll keep more than your seat warm,” Jon growled, eyeing the curvy woman hungrily.

David smiled shyly at Leesha and took note of her discomfort. He hurried over an put an arm around her. “Why don’t we let those two have the patio? Don’t care to disrupt their fun. I’ll show you around.” 

Leesha let out the breath she’d been holding and nodded, relieved and took David’s hand. “Thank you. No offense to either of them but didn’t really care to sit and watch them do…well…whatever Julie’s been planning these years.”

He led her into the den, complete with a pool table in the center and a cushy orange and white sofa. He watched intently as she wandered around, admiring the platinum records dotting the walls and stopped in front of his awards case, each row neatly lined up with polished silver and gold statuettes and plaques.

“What’s going through your mind right now?” He asked and leaned against the table.

Leesha swallowed thickly. “Just thinking about how I’ve watched you and the band win so many of these prestigious awards. It’s a bit…surreal standing in front of them,” she said quietly.

“Hopefully next month I’ll have more in there.”

She smiled over at him and nodded. “The Tony Awards. Trust me I know. From the sounds of it, your chances are very good. You and the guys have worked your asses off for these awards.”

“It’s because of people like you that we won them in the first place,” David replied.

“People like me? How many ‘like me’ have you brought back?”

David smiled and took her hand in his, pulling her towards him. “Actually,” he spoke, “You’re the first fan that’s ever been in my home. I try to keep my public and private life separate.” He was close…so close. She breathed in the smell of his cologne…something sophisticated and intoxicating. 

She blinked as she realized that David was looking at her. Not through her but AT her. “I’m flattered, Mr. Bryan,” Leesha whispered, playing with the buttons of his shirt.

“I’m curious since you’re a little...shy and awkward. Have you dated much?” David asked.

Leesha let out breathy laugh. “That obvious, huh?” He nodded. “I’ve only been on a couple dates. Nothing serious and I’ve never been alone with a guy either.”

David nodded in understanding and hugged her close. “So I guess you’ve never kissed a man either?” He asked. Leesha shook her head slowly. “Would you mind if I kissed you?” She looked up into his eyes and moistened her lips, smiling. 

“I wouldn’t mind that at all,” she responded. Slowly he leaned forward, their lips moving closer and closer, and the space around them hotter. He brushed his lips against hers. Just a soft whisper of a kiss, testing the waters and he waited for her reaction.

Leesha’s eyes fluttered and her lips remained parted. He took that as a good sign and wrapped his lips around her lower one. For a moment, she could only let him kiss her. Shock had frozen her in place until his warm hand cupped her cheek.

Her fingers curled in and gripped his slightly open button-down shirt, returning his kiss. David sighed in a low, hushed breath causing chills to run the length of Leesha’s spine. Their lips parted and she shivered again.

As they parted, David smiled and whispered, “I’ve been wanting to do that since I saw you in the front row.”

“Then why’d you stop?” She challenged, watching David break away from her grasp and grab two pool cues from the wall rack.

He handed one to her with a grin. “Tell you what. If I beat you at this game, I get a reward of my choosing whether it those clothes coming off,” he chuckled, “or you on your knees.”

Leesha straightened up and looked squarely into his eyes. “Never done the second but fine. But if I win, I want that shirt off so I can see your Joker tat. I get to touch and you have to kiss me until I can’t stand,” she said in a sassy tone.

David thought for a moment although his cock was screaming yes. “You break.” He set up the balls and stepped back to allow Leesha through. She made sure to bend over to check out each angle. David watched her from behind, enjoying the sight.

She looked back at him and winked, breaking and sinking three balls at once. “Solids. By the way, did I mention I played in a billiard tournament?” Leesha asked, moving to her next position and leaving David dumbfounded.   
  


***~*Julie and Jon*~***

Julie straddled Jon’s lap as their lips danced and twisted together. Jon held her hips as she rocked back and forth, breaking their kiss. “So...about the stripper thing…” Julie rolled her eyes and dropped her head. 

“Jon, I told you. It’s just a job, not something I flaunt off to men that I actually like,” she said, her hands splayed on his chest to keep him back.

Jon growled and laid his head back against the sofa. “Can you blame me for being curious?” His fingers teased the hem of Julie’s shirt and tugged it playfully. “How about just a few moves?”

“Maybe if there was some music, I could give you a lap dance or if there’s a bar I could dance on that?” she suggested.

“Well aren’t you in luck…” Jon grinned and held onto Julie as they walked through the lounge and den. They both looked curiously at their friends in a heated lip lock, David pinning the girl against the table. “Don’t mind us,” he said.

“Fuck off, Jon,” David mumbled, throwing his shirt across the room.

Jon pushed the double sliding door open enough to allow Julie into the bar and quickly locked it behind him. “Welcome to La Bar Rogue.” A long red velvet sofa lined the side of the room, across from a polished mahogany bar and full wall of alcohol.

“Oh wow! This is way nicer than any bar I’ve worked in,” Julie exclaimed looking around in wonder.

Jon chuckled and walked behind the bar, “Can I get the pretty lady a drink?”

“Sure, but I think she’s a little busy with your friend out there,” she teased, leaning on the bar and giving Jon a great view of her ample cleavage.

Jon bit his bottom lip and smirked. “She isn’t the first and she probably won’t be the last.” He took a bottle of vodka and poured each of them a shot. “Besides I only see one pretty lady here, and I’m looking at her,” he winked.

“Why thank you kind sir,” she accepted the compliment with an incline of her head before meeting his eyes with a wicked gleam.  She saluted him with her glass and downed the shot in one go.

Jon blew out an appreciative breath and with a raised eyebrow, downed his own drink before pouring them both another, “Oh you’re most welcome, baby,” he smiled. “Now how’s about you hop that pretty ass up here?”

“Any chance of changing the lighting?” Julie asked, kicking off her shoes. It was okay to wear heels on the bar at work, but she didn’t want to damage any of the exquisite polished wood that made this one.

“Oh I’m sure that’s possible,” Jon replied, picking up and examining the remote control. He knew anything in this room could be executed from it, but it was David’s house not his. “Um...maybe...this one?” He pressed a button and jumped when loud music blared from the sound system.

Jon quickly hit the button again. “Quit fucking with my shit, Jon!” David yelled from the next room. 

“Slow music and lights! Which buttons?” he yelled back. Julie shook her head at their comedic routine then poured another drink, downing it straight off.

David knocked loudly on the door and Jon quickly ran around to unlock it. His blonde friend stood there shirtless and his jeans unzipped. “You’re gonna break my house before the nights out,” he said, strolling up to a wall mounted unit.  “Slow music...that’s a bit vague even for you, Jon.”

“Sexy music then,” Jon relented.

David rolled his eyes and turned on the purple and white lights that moved slowly around the room. A couple more buttons and a playlist named ‘Prince’ starting playing. “You can change the songs by scrolling and tapping which one you want.”

“You’re a champ, DB,” Jon whispered. 

“Always to the rescue. Now can I get back to teaching my virgin date how to suck my dick without you causing anymore issues?” David asked in a huff. Jon nodded and David slipped back into the den.

“Now...where were we?” Jon asked Julie, spinning her into his arms and laying a sweet kiss on her lips.

“Hmm the vodka tastes sweeter like that,” Julie said, sucking Jon’s taste from her bottom lip.  The alcohol was starting to take effect and loosening her limbs and inhibitions as she started to move and sway in time to Diamonds and Pearls.

Julie slipped out of Jon’s arms and moved around him to the music.  The music compelled her to follow her instincts as she twirled and teased. Buttons on her shirt magically slipped free, a little sleight of hand that she’d picked up through the years.  She shimmied down Jon’s body to kneel at his feet, turning her eyes up to him.  She dragged her hand through her hair, down her neck and through her open shirt. 

Jon stared hotly at the voluptuous woman at his feet and was about to reach for her when the music changed to Darlin Nikki and she deftly slipped away from him into the shadows and sent him searching.

As Jon spun looking for her, she slipped her shirt over his head from behind using it as boa, sliding it down from his neck as she danced in front of him. She avoided his hands for the most part until Jon snagged her around the waist and drew her back against him.  “Where do you think you’re going, woman?” Jon whispered hotly.

“Hopefully to heaven,” she countered, her teeth scraping across her bottom lip at the strength and warmth coming from the man behind her.

David pushed the unlocked door quietly once his jeans were back on and slipped into the shadows with Leesha, attempting to hide themselves. He motioned for Leesha to sit on one of the red velvet sofas, sneaking around the room and careful not to disturb Julie and Jon.

He grabbed a bottle of Fireball and made his way back over to his date, cuddling up to her and taking a swig of the warm cinnamon liquor. “Save some for me, big man,” Leesha whispered. Purple Rain began playing and she slipped from his arms, closed her eyes and swayed her hips to the music.

David sat mesmerized by her movements, feeling himself being drawn in. He pressed his body against the back of hers and breathed in her ear, “Nothing like being in the most private club with you glowing under the lights.” They’re bodies moved in union as they watched Julie with Jon.

Julie looped an arm backwards around his neck as she led him in a slow circle of bumping and grinding as they danced to Purple Rain.  His mouth was busy at the side of her neck, his free hand brushing over her lace clad breasts.

Jon licked his lips and glanced up, seeing his best friend dancing in the corner. “Hey Lema...you gonna step out of the shadows and into heaven?” Julie looked up as well and let out a soft laugh. Leesha could only shrug innocently at her.

“Only if you don’t mind your woman being jealous about my moves,” Dave replied.

“I think I can handle it,” Julie smiled, “Besides nobody keeps my girl in the corner.”

David smirked and spun Leesha towards Julie, caught and dipped her. “If she’s a naughty girl, I’ll put her in the corner for time out,” he winked and swung Leesha upwards.

Leesha stumbled into Julie, the whiskey rushing to her head. “Yeah...no one keeps me in the corner...you heard my lady,” she slurred and poked at Julie’s chest. “Why your boobs popping out like that?”

Jon looked over at David. “How much did you give her to drink?”

“Are you okay, honey?” Julie asked her friend.

David shrugged at Jon. “She only had a few shots of whiskey and a beer--” Leesha’s knees gave out and she fell into Jon, sliding to his feet.

“What did you give her, Lema?” Jon demanded. He shook his head and kissed Julie. “Give me a minute, darlin’. I’ll carry her to one of the guest rooms. You,” he looked at David, “Stay here.”

Jon picked up Leesha and carried her to a first-floor guest room, her arm dangling limply. David swallowed and gave an apologetic glance towards Julie. “Um...shit,” he said simply.

“What did Jon mean? ‘What did you give her’? The fuck did you do to her?” Julie asked roughly. “I swear to God, Rashbaum, you better start talking!”

David grimaced when she used his birth name. “It’s not a big deal. She’ll be fine in the morning. I’m gonna go sit with her and make sure--”

“Like bloody hell you are, ya fuckwit!” Julie pushed him hard in the chest. David caught her by the wrist when she aimed for his face. “Spit it out…”

“It’s a long story. Please just trust me,” David pleaded, turning to leave the bar and was hit in the back of his head with a lady’s shoe. “Really, woman? You’re gonna hit me with a damn shoe?” He challenged. “Hit me again and I’ll--”

“You’ll what?? Drug me too?” Julie spat. Jon reappeared red faced as David pushed past him to go sit with Leesha. “Where is she?”

Jon hugged Julie and stroked her cheek. “She’s in bed. I wouldn’t worry too much about David staying with her.” He looked towards the door and bit his tongue, trying to holding back his brother’s not-so-secret habit.

“Well heaven turned to something different, didn’t it?” Julie said, not expecting an answer, “You’re not telling me something, though. Are you sure she’ll be okay?”

“Remember when I said she’s not the first?” Julie nodded at his question. “I know firsthand that she’ll be fine.”

“I don’t get it,” she said shaking her head. She pulled away from his embrace and walked to the bar, collecting her shoe on the way, and poured another vodka.

Jon leaned against the bar and bowed his head. “David. He’s...well...for a few years he’s been...um...I’m sorry, Jules. He’s had a Lithium and cocaine habit since the mid 80s. Doesn’t understand that it can travel through his system, in body fluid. If she was doing what I think she was, she got a damn good dose of it.”

“Oh! I- I didn’t know,” Julie said, “How did you get firsthand experience then?”

“Cleaning up his messy addiction. He’s been abusing them for so long and it’s happened with groupies. They blow him and drink with him. End up passing out and I have to cover for him,” Jon explained. “It’s something that could blow up in his face and get him into a lot of trouble. Hence why...I haven’t said anything.”

“Has he tried rehab?” she asked, moving closer to Jon to run a hand down his arm.  “Fuck, what do I do about Leesha? This will crush her.”

Jon snorted at the comment and shook his head. “You have to recognize you have a problem to begin to fix the problem. Why would it crush her? She got to be with someone she really likes, and you can’t tell her. Please. David would kill me if he knew I told you.”

“For a smart man, you’re pretty dense Jon,” Julie scoffed, “Leesha’s admired David for years. Both musically and personally.”

Jon wrapped his arms around Julie’s waist and laid his head on her shoulder. “I understand. But neither of us are perfect, David especially. I get that she’s admired him, but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s about as straight and narrow as a circle.”

“Do you think he’ll ever recognize he has a problem?”

“It’s been ten years and he hasn’t yet,” Jon answered, pressing his lips to her neck.

“That’s such a shame,” she said sadly, “What did you mean by neither of you are perfect? What’s your story, Rockstar?”

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Julie blinked against the morning sun and whimpered, burying her face into the warmth next to her. When that warmth groaned and shifted, her lifted her head and smiled down at a sleeping Jon. She stroked his chin and slid from the bed, careful not to disturb him.

“I’ll be back for you, gorgeous,” she mumbled and peeked into the hallway. The house was completely silent save for soft music playing from the sound system. She wanted to check on Leesha and wandered through the twisted maze David called a house.

She pushed the door open to the guest room Jon had put her in, but found the bed empty. A surge of fear bubbled inside her. “Leesha…” No one in the studio...no one in the den… “Leesha,” Julie said a little louder.

After checking the patio, lounge and kitchen, Julie looked up towards the second floor landing and shot up the spiral staircase. There were closed doors lining the hallway and she sighed. One by one, she knocked and peered into each room.

“Bloody hell...Leesha!” Julie eyed the closed double doors at the end of the hallway, storming over and throwing the doors open. She stopped in her tracks when she saw David laying in the bed with a sheet pulled up to his waist and flipping through TV channels.

“Where is she? Where’s Leesha, fucker?” Julie barged up to the bed. “ I can’t find her in the guest room?!”

David looked up cooly and smiled. “Well good morning to you too, Jules. What a pleasant surprise.” He ran his fingers through his curls. “But please. If you wanted to come in my bedroom, all you had to do was ask nicely.”

“Fuck you and your nicely shit! I wanna know where my friend is!” Her fists started to curl in anger.

“How about you calm your tits, woman? She’s in the bath. Best thing for a hangover. Go on. See for yourself,” David said, motioning towards the door to the master bath.

Julie stormed over to the door, knocked and threw it open to see exactly what David had said. The brunette girl was surrounded by bubbles, relaxing under the warm water and the jets on full blast. “Morning, girl!” Leesha said brightly, blowing a handful of bubbles.

“Leesha, are you okay? Did he hurt you at all?” she asked, grabbing her friend’s face as she knelt beside the huge tub. “Oh my god, I couldn’t find you! You weren’t in the room Jon left you in!”

“I’m all good far as I know. Just a bad headache. David wouldn’t hurt me. What are you talking about?” Leesha gave her a look of utter confusion. “We both woke up really early and I said my back was hurting. DB brought me up here and let me crash in his bed.”

David appeared in the doorway, clad in black Jersey knit pants. “That guest room has the worst bed. Mine’s much more comfortable,” he said with a genuine smile.

“Fuck! You scared me, honey!” she said searching for any minute sign of distress but seeing none. She stood and turned to David, “I- ahh- I guess I owe you an apology?”

David rolled his eyes. “No need. Not sure why you’d think I did anything. She’s just a lightweight with alcohol,” he said with a wink to Leesha who stuck her tongue out at him.

“Right. Um, I don’t know,” Julie hedged, “I guess my brain is a little fried from lack of sleep. Jetlag and all that.” She still felt uncomfortable with the situation but she wasn’t going to betray Jon’s trust in her.

“Babe?!” Jon’s voice came from the hallway. 

“Got them both in here, Cap!” David called back. “One’s naked and the other is halfway there.”

Julie snorted. “Now you’re definitely living on a prayer, mate.” She smiled when Jon stuck his head into the bathroom.

“Excuse me!” Leesha exclaimed. “I’m still naked!”

David wiggled his eyebrows. “I can help with that…”

“No you can’t,” Julie said firmly, spinning him around and pushing him out of the bathroom. She shut the door and looked at David. “Why were you naked in bed?”

“Why wouldn’t I be naked in my own bed?”

“You were naked in bed with a passed out female?” Jon asked. “Again?”

David let out an exasperated grunt. “You two are talking like I raped her. Which I didn’t. Nothing happened in here except some kissing and us falling asleep.”

“So nothing happened? Are you sure?” Julie asked again, concern evident in her tone. Jon stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders in an effort to calm her and the situation down.

“Unless I had some out of body experience, yeah I’m pretty sure,” David answered.

“Why is it so important to you, Jules?” Jon asked.

“It’s not important to me, but it is important for Leesha,” she replied.

“What’s important for me?” Leesha asked from the bathroom doorway, a fluffy white towel wrapped around her.

“Just trying to figure out if anything happened between you and David last night,” Julie said.

Leesha wrapped her arms around David’s waist and smiled at the soft kiss he gave her. “Does this have anything to do with his drug habit?” David looked down at the floor and took a deep breath, Leesha’s calming hand rubbing his back.

“You...you know about that?” Jon asked in shock and Leesha nodded.

David shifted it uncomfortably. “I told her about it this morning after she walked in on me using. Had no choice but to tell her everything…”

“...And stumble all over yourself apologizing for not telling me,” Leesha added with a grin.

“Fuck, man. We’ve been trying to get you to see what you’re doing for almost a decade!” Jon exclaimed, “What does she have that we don’t?”

“Tits,” Leesha tossed at Jon. “Could you two excuse us? David’s taking me over to his stable for horseback riding and we need to get dressed.”

Jon took Julie around the waist and they left David’s bedroom, the door closing behind them. Once out of earshot, Jon whispered to her, “Is it just me or was she a little too accepting of David’s circumstances?”

Julie rolled her eyes and grabbed Jon by his waistband. “Honestly, I’m not interested in talking about them just now.” She pulled Jon down the stairs into the massive and impeccably clean kitchen.

Inside the room, Leesha met David’s eyes. “I take it she doesn’t know,” he said.

Leesha bit her lip and pushed herself from the door, flopping herself onto the bed. “No reason for her to know. It’s between us.”

David handed her a small mirror, a thin coating of white covering it. Leesha took it with a smile and raised it to her face, inhaling the powder and coughed a little. “Long as Jon thinks I’m ‘seeking help’ I know my secret is safe,” David replied with a smile.

He crawled on the bed and took the second line. David leaned in and kissed her deeply, his hand resting on the leg she’d nestled between his own. His lips fit with her’s perfectly and his eyes slipped closed. 

*~*Julie and Jon*~*

“You sit your sweet tush in that seat. Watch me work, baby,” Jon winked and prepared the coffee pot, pouring hot water in and flipping the switch. “You’ll never find more gourmet skills than mine.” He reached into the cupboard and pulled out two boxes. “What’ll it be? Frosted Flakes or Cinnamon Toast Crunch?”

“Hmm you’re right. Five Michelin stars for you, Rockstar,” Julie grinned, “I’m hanging out for the coffee though.”

“Smart ass!” Jon grinned, “Coffee will be another few minutes away though. How do you take it? Sugar? White?” He reached for a couple of mugs and turned back to face her, leaning up against the bench top, his arms braced on the counter behind him. “Or strong?”

Julie stood from the chair and walked over to stand in front of the bare chested blonde, her eyes never leaving his. “Oh definitely strong,” she said softly, running a fingernail down the centre of his chest, “and I do like a little-,” she glanced down and licked her lips, “cream.” 

“Is that right?” Jon breathed as he sunk his hand into her silky hair and pulling her close for a kiss.

Julie broke the heated kiss to nibble at his scruff on his chin, working her way down his neck to the pulse point at the base, feeling his heart beat erratically beneath her lips. She felt him push her head down lower as he widened his stance. 

Without a moment’s hesitation she dropped slowly to her knees in front of him and looked up into fire and ice blue eyes. With a bite to the inside of her lip, she curled her fingers into the waistband of his shorts and lowered them slowly over his rapidly growing erection and down his legs. 

She blew a stream of cool air over his flesh and was rewarded with a growl from above and an immediate increase in size. With a sure and steady tongue, Julie swiped from base to tip, finishing with a swirl of tongue around the darkening head.

“Oh fuck yeah,” Jon moaned from above as his fingers tightened in her hair.

“You like that, baby?” she asked innocently, “Then you might like this too.” She took him into the heat of her mouth, engulfing the sensitive flesh bit by bit until she felt him at the back of her throat. Julie stayed motionless for a long moment as she enjoyed the feel of the pulse and heat of him over her tongue, before slowly drawing back and letting go with an audible pop.

“Oh yeah I like that,” he breathed, “More!”

She gladly gave him what he asked for until he pulled back with a snarl and pulled her to her feet. He kissed her long and hard, his tongue delving deep into her mouth as though seeking his own flavour. With an abrupt turn he had her pinned against the countertop, his hand hooked under her knee and with one smooth thrust, he watched himself slide easily inside her heat.

“Jesus, you’re so wet,” he breathed, stilling for a moment to enjoy the sensations before he built up into a punishing rhythm.

Julie was incapable of speech as her orgasm swirled around her, building in intensity before crashing through quickly. “Oh god,” she screamed as her body gripped his tightly, her nails raking over his shoulders. 

It wasn’t long before he was joining her in oblivion. “Ahh fuck,” he grunted as his hips started to falter as he filled her body. He buried his face in her neck laying soft kisses against her skin as he slowly calmed his body.

“Well, fuck me!” Julie managed to say hoarsely. She was boneless and if Jon hadn’t been holding her up, she’d be in a pile on the floor.

“Gladly, babygirl,” Jon pulled back and grinned, “just- just give me a minute or two.”  
*~*Leesha and David*~*

Leesha looked up at the horse next to her with tears flowing from her eyes, reached out a hand and gently touched the animal’s neck. She had been most reluctant to come this far. It had been so easy to think of it this morning, think of coming here and she would be strong...but that had quickly gone downhill when David parked the ATV next to the stable.

"I can't do this," she softly said, but felt reassured by the voice behind her. She felt her breathing speed up, her heart pounding...her head spinning. The horse in front of her turned its head and nudged Leesha's hand, spurring her to ride.

"You can. I know you can." David squatted a little, cupped his hands together and waited for her to put her foot in his palms. He could see the uncertainty and almost unwilling in her eyes, followed by a look of loathing at the horse. He kept his eyes fixed on her, concentrating on her every move.

She was the opposite of women he typically found interesting. Instead of tall, blonde and slim she was short, brunette with a sweet pixie haircut, and much curvier with thick thighs and hips. Combined with her unique personality and ability to be a wiseass like him, he found these differences endearing and enticing. 

"Are you sure, David?" Leesha asked, not completely convinced of David's words. How did she know she could trust him? Leesha swallowed and brought her eyes up to him.

When her eyes softened, David brought his voice lower. "I'm sure,” he replied softly. I'll be right here with you. If you feel the need to stop, just say so." As Leesha put her foot into David's hands, she paused for a moment. David placed a comforting hand on her knee and whispered, “Do you trust me?”

Leesha gazed down into David’s strikingly blue eyes and whispered, “Trust is a major thing to ask for. But somehow…yes I do.” But she did not attempt to move. She only stared up at the horse, which was chewing on some hay and swinging its long tail.

David saw Leesha was close to tears and thought for a moment before an idea popped into his head. “Would you like me to ride with you?”

She smiled slightly. “Yes, please.” David hoisted her up onto the horse first. After he made quite sure she was ok, he pulled himself up in front of her. He grabbed onto the reins and led the horse from the corral into the wide-open field.

“Hold on tight, cowgirl,” David said with a wink.

The wind was gentle as it grazed Leesha’s face and blew through her hair, the sun shining bright and reflecting off her pale skin. It wasn’t until that moment that David really realized how truly beautiful and innocent she really was. His thoughts weren‘t indecent either way, but she was quite breathtaking.

Her eyes had slipped closed, enjoying the gentle caresses of the cool wind. It was as light and sensual as a strong hand touching a lover, so feather light that one could not help but feel calm and floating. Her head rolled unconsciously onto David's shoulder, her arms holding him around his waist.

Leesha’s lips kissed up David’s neck to his ear where she nipped at the lobe. “Faster,” she whispered hotly. She opened her eyes and looked up at David as he slowly put the horse into a canter around the wide open field.


	6. Chapter 6

David polished off the delicious meatloaf dinner that Leesha and Julie had prepared, draining his wine glass. “You two are very talented in that kitchen. Fuck me I ain’t ever been this full,” he said, loosening his belt.

The two ladies blushed and Leesha picked up David’s plate to wash. “Why thank you, my dear. The pleasure was all mine,” she teased. “More wine?” David nodded.

“That was damn good, babe,” Jon agreed, smiling over at Julie.

“Mmm anytime, handsome,” she replied.

“When do you two have to leave anyway?” David asked, taking his refilled glass. Leesha averted her eyes from all three and rushed back into the kitchen, attempting to hide the tears threatening to spill over.

Julie watched as her friend busied herself with the dishes and putting away leftovers. “Tomorrow morning.” She gave a reluctant glance to Jon and David, who was looking intently over his shoulder.

“No you’re not,” David said simply, standing from his chair and leaving a puzzled Jon and Julie at the table. He wrapped himself around Leesha. They looked in the dark kitchen window, staring at their reflections.

“I’m fine,” she choked out, sniffling and wiping away her tears.

“You’re crying, babe,” he stated.

“You’re an observant one,” she replied.

“Drop the defense with me,” David said firmly, kissing her cheek.

She was taken back slightly. “You’re also a ballsy one.”

David took the dish sponge from her hands and rinsed her free of soap. He turned Leesha and slipped a hand under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. “I’ve seen who you really are, and I’d like to see that girl again.” Leesha felt herself melt under his gaze.

“Keeps the bad ones away, but turned into a habit I guess,” she confessed in a whisper, as though afraid she would be overheard. “Not saying you’re a bad one…”

“Just try. That’s all I’m asking,” David said quietly. “Day after tomorrow?”

Leesha shook her head. “And do what? Prolong the pain of leaving? The inevitable? I’ve waited my life to be standing in front of you, and part of me wishes I wasn't. I hate being emotional. I hate feeling pain of leaving someone I like,” she cried, burying her face into his shirt.

 

“Please. I want a little more time with you. I’m just not ready to let you go yet,” David beged. Leesha nodded hesitantly and swallowed the lump in her throat. Her heart was beating hard in her chest as his eye glowed a bright blue.

Back at the table Jon took Julie’s hand and pulled her onto his lap and lacing their fingers together. She sighed sadly. “My flight home is late in the evening.”

“Change it!”

“What?! I- I can’t afford to do that,” Julie protested, “It’s an international flight. The cost of changing it is phenomenal.”

David came back in with Leesha and looked between the two, exchanging glances with Jon and they both nodded. “Give me your tickets. Both of you. Say yes and I’ll change them now myself,” he said firmly.

“Say yes to what?”

“To stay with us another day. We’re flying out to Vegas later tonight for a concert tomorrow. Be our guests. Front row, backstage...whatever it takes to keep you girls for a little longer,” Jon offered, his hands massaging her back.

Leesha stared at David but he interrupted her thoughts. “I know you said it’s prolonging the inevitable...but please. Say yes,” he pleaded. She nodded and walked over to the counter, pulled her airline ticket from her purse, handing it to David.

“Our luggage is back at the hotel. We’ve already paid for a night that we didn’t use…” Julie hesitated. The practical side of her warred bitterly with the seemily winning emotional side.

David reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet. He walked over to the table and threw 1000 dollars in 50s and 100s in front of Julie. “That should take care of your room, Jules,” he smirked. “And your time. Now...are you gonna be a good girl and hand over your ticket?”

Julie bristled visibly and pushed away from Jon’s lap and walked over to the smug blonde. She hit him with a resounding slap leaving a red handprint on his cheek. “Fuck. You!” she spat and ran out of the room.

“Subtle, Lema. Real subtle,” Jon groaned, hurrying from the dining room to find Julie.

Leesha turned to David and sighed. “You really need to stop being an ass to her. She’s my friend--”

“How? You two are polar opposites. I gave you two an option to recoup your vacation money,” David said defensively.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. “Yeah, but throwing down money like that isn’t the way to do it. Just because she’s a stripper doesn’t mean she sells herself!”

David towered over her, his jaw twitching. “Pardon me if I offended your sensibilities.”

“Don’t you dare take that tone with me, David Bryan Rashbaum!” Leesha exclaimed. “If this how you’re gonna act, maybe I should go home!”

“Maybe you should--”

“SAY IT!”

“Maybe you should get the fuck over here and kiss me, woman,” David demanded and pulled Leesha into a tight embrace, planting his lips firmly on hers. She held on as he backed her up to pin her against the dining table, lifting her onto the cool surface.

David’s breath was warm and inviting, Leesha’s fingers grappling with the buttons of his shirt. The shirt fell open and she scratched her nails down his chest, feeling the soft hair. David laced his fingers through her hair and tugged it gently as the tip of his tongue brushed over her’s.

His fingers trailed down Leesha’s stomach and thighs. He slid between her legs, rubbing her above her silk shorts. “You’re so warm, baby,” he groaned.

Leesha’s breath caught when she felt his hands yank off the delicate material with her thong. “David...what are you doing?”

“Making you mine,” he moaned, ghosting his soft full lips over her jawline and Leesha’s head rolled to the side as David kissed her neck, nibbling on her ear. “Spread your legs.” He nipped at the sensitive flesh, using his hips to keep her legs open and rocked gently against her.

 _Holy shit!_ Her inner goddess moaned. _Now a little to the left_...Leesha moved David’s hand slightly to the left... _And up a little_...She guided his hand exactly how she liked it and shuddered as he stroked her clit in tight circles.

Leesha squirmed and whimpered at his touch. She was smooth with no trace of hair and his fingers lazily caressed the sensitive labia, hovering lightly and traced up her slit. Her hips bucked off the table and her hand tangling in his hair. “So damn responsive, baby,” he growled.

“Right there, D,” she moaned hotly.

"You're getting wet, darlin’. Is that just for me?" David whispered hotly in her ear. Leesha nodded and smiled, his middle finger teasing her tight opening. He looked down at her when he met the resistance. “You really are a virgin, baby girl?”

Leesha blushed and gazed into his eyes. “Yes. I’m…Please don’t stop…” She panted. David pushed her onto her back. He bent down and suckled one fold between his lips then the other. “Oooh! Shit!”

With two fingers, David spread her pussy lips and blew on her clit. Leesha cried out and his tongue swirled around her clit, flicking the tiny button. “Can I have you first?” David asked, nuzzling his nose into her wetness and she spread her legs wider for him. “Can I make this pussy mine, baby?”

“Oh God, yes please,” Leesha breathed, squealing as he scooped her up.

David smiled at her and said in a low growl, “You deserve to be taken in a bed like a Queen, not on the table like a slut.” He carried her upstairs to his bedroom and kicked the door shut, laying her ceremoniously onto the bed.

Leesha looked up to see David unzipping his pants. He pulled a gold foil packet from his top drawer and crawled on top of her. “You’re such a beautiful man, DB,” she murmured. She moaned when he kissed her, tasting herself on his lips and tongue.

With the feel of Dave between her legs, Leesha knew she had died and gone to Heaven. She was with the man she looked up too for so long, and she was the one he wanted. But there was a part that was begging her to stop and to remember how she wanted to save herself until marriage.

_Conscience: Oh big deal, he’s a rockstar. Save yourself for someone who will love you forever._

_Inner goddess: Don’t listen to her. He’s here nibbling on your neck and kissing you...and his hand...oh god his hands!_

_Conscience: Do you know where his hands have been? In many many other women...you seriously think he couldn’t have any pussy he damn well wants?_

_Inner Goddess: Well obviously he wants her! Just let her relax and..._

“SHUT UP!” Leesha exclaimed.

David looked up surprised. “Sorry?”

“Oh...no not you...um...no worries...sorry...” David chuckled and buried his face back into her neck. “Mmm…David,” she moaned when he applied the slightest pressure to slide his shaft down delicious slit.

David gave her a sweet smile. “I won’t go further than you want me too. Just let me know if I hurt you,” he said. “Nothing would make me happier than to feel your sweet juice on me.” She let out a whimper and laced her fingers in Dave’s curly hair as he kissed her deeply.

“I will,” Leesha hissed. David’s eyes flashed a brilliant blue. He rubbed his cock against her clit, teasing her opening and made her back arch. “Please…”

“Gentle?”

“No…”

“Try and relax. It’s gonna hurt, baby,” he warned, slipping the condom on and resting between her legs. David surged forward and held his lover to the bed as she screamed, feeling his cock tearing her fresh pussy open and filling her to the hilt.

Her eyes flew open as he stretched her, thrusting into her up and back. Leesha’s nails dug into his back and David growled. “Fuck...fuck...shit,” she whimpered. David paused to let her body acclimate to the intrusion and rolled his hips, her clit rubbing into his soft curls. David paused to let her body acclimate to the intrusion and rolled his hips, her clit rubbing into his soft curls.

“Shit you’re tight, woman,” David groaned, feeling her muscles squeeze him. Finally, when she could take no more of his length, she pushed her hips up and forward.  “You’re sure you don’t want me to be gentle?”

“Yes...I’m sure,” Leesha replied. David reared back, pulling out almost to the point where he was free of her confines and plunged back in.

Her slick tight passage was enough to drive him insane with desire, each thrust more painful and pleasurable than the last. David looked into her eyes and saw them watering from the pain. He kissed those tears away, holding her as their bodies rocked together.

Leesha’s fingers and toes tensed up with each flash of pain, gripping the expensive white bed sheets. “More...please...more…” David wrapped his arms around her neck and lay fully on her, holding her close and enjoying each spasm her body made.

Each of her moans was a symphony of the finest music, each breath a feather-light touch that danced over him. He flexed and drove into her repeatedly, his mind clouded with sensation. David watched Leesha’s face contort in pleasure. “That’s it, baby. Mmm, let yourself go.”

Leesha pulled and twisted at the sheets, her body convulsing as David’s cock thickened inside her. “Fuck I love you, David!” She yelled, bucking her hips as David came with a loud groan.

He held tight as her body twitched and relaxed, Leesha letting out a soft whimper as he slipped from her body. David rolled off her and trashed the condom, allowing her to snuggle into his side and draped the sheet over them both. He stroked her back as she played with his chest hair.

“That was wonderful,” she whispered with a smile. “Painful but worth it.” Her sweet lips were swollen from kissing and she leaned in for one more.

David stroked her back as her fingers danced around his nipples. “So you love me, huh?” David asked.

“Shut up,” Leesha said with a giggle, kissing his chest affectionately.

***~*Julie and Jon*~***

She found the room she and Jon had been using and started stuffing all her belongings back into her handbag. She was hurt and humiliated. How dare he! She stripped off Jon’s shirt and started hunting around the room looking for her clothes.

Julie pulled on her jeans and was down beside the bed reaching an arm under it for her bra when Jon burst through the door. He closed the door quietly behind him and sat on the bed.

“Don’t!” Julie spat at him fighting the tears that threatened, “Just don’t say a word.” She found the offending piece of lace and stood up to put it on.

Jon looked at her sadly and shook his head, indicating he wasn’t going to say anything but held his hand out to her. She pointedly ignored it and continued to gather her belongings. He stood and gathered her up in his arms. He held her tight as she shook her head.

“Let me go,” she protested, “I want to leave. Please, Jon. I- I can’t stay here. Not when he thinks so little of me.”

“Baby, please,” Jon turned her around in his arms, “Please. He was being a dick! I promise you he’s a good guy underneath all that shit.”

“I’m not a prostitute, Jon!” Julie said, “I don’t do that! Hell, I haven’t even had a date in over twelve months.”

“I know you’re not a prostitute, baby,” Jon said kissing her forehead, “And what you just said was music to my ears.”

“I’m constantly being looked down upon by people because of the way I choose to make a living,” she explained tearfully, the lace confection forgotten in her hand, “I’m a hard worker!”

“I have no doubt about that, baby,” Jon said, pulling the bra from her hand before tilting her chin up and laying a gentle kiss on her upturned mouth. “Please don’t go, Jules,” he whispered against her lips.

“I don’t know, Jon,” she sighed, “Will- will he always be like this?”

“I promise I’ll keep him on a tight leash,” Jon smiled, “Please. I want to hold you for one more night, at least. Besides,” he grinned, “you look good in my clothes.” He tugged on the jeans she’d pulled on.

Julie looked down and burst into giggles when she realized in her haste she’d picked up Jon’s jeans. He held her close as they both laughed away the tension in the room.

“Here put my shirt back on and let’s go find the others,” Jon scooped the shirt from the bed, handing it back, “I’ll get Lema to apologize or I’ll fire him.”

“Oh please don’t do that,” Julie protested, “Leesha will kill me!” She let him slip his shirt over her head and he gently pulled her hair from the neckline.

“I was kidding about that part, baby,” Jon brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers, “but I will have him apologize to you. You deserve one.” He took her hand and led her out of the room toward the stairs.

They were walking down the hallway when they heard a yell from Leesha. “What the hell!?” Julie stopped in her tracks and pulled Jon back toward the master suite door. She was about to knock when they heard David’s deep voice groan. “What did he say??”

Jon held back a chuckle and leaned in to whisper, “He said, _‘Shit you’re tight, woman.’_ ” They made a hasty retreat when the soft female voice from inside whimpered and moaned.


	7. Chapter 7

The car arrived at David’s home at 9pm sharp and the drive loaded up the guys bags. Leesha and Julie were surprised to find their luggage already in the trunk. They each gave their guy a look and Jon blushed.

“Hope you don’t mind. I had our tour manager pack up your bags and check you two out of the room. The money was credited back to you and paid on our account,” he said, opening the door for Julie.

Leesha shot a glance back at David and squeaked as he spanked her ass. She hopped into the car with a giggle and David winked at Julie. “She’s a noisy one, isn’t she?”

“You’d know better than me, wouldn’t you?” Julie snapped back, crawling gracefully into the car.

Jon leaned into David and both men turned their backs to the car. “Hey man, simmer it, yeah? Julie’s on edge and your cocky attitude towards her isn’t helping,” Jon explained and David nodded, his voice just as quiet.

Inside the car Leesha and Julie were speaking in hushed tones too. “Girl give him a chance? He’s a really sweet man. You two just need to stop getting defensive towards each other,” Leesha said, squirming a little in her seat.

“Ugh, I’ll try okay? That’s all I can do. But,” Julie said, “if he makes one more stupid remark like earlier, I’m outta here. What’s with you anyway? Why can’t you sit still?”

“He won’t. I talked to him and he said he’d be good,” Leesha promised. “I...well...I hurt a bit down there…”

“Oh?! Did you..take the last step?” Julie’s eyes widened in feigned surprise, knowing full well what antics had happened upstairs.

Leesha blushed and was about to answer when the guys slid into the seats, David pulling her to his side and the car pulling away from the house. She gave a shy smile to Julie and gestured to David with her eyes then winked.

“Um David, I- I just want to ask if we can start again?” Julie faced off against the curly haired blonde, “For Leesha’s sake? Bygones and all that, huh?”

David gave her a good natured smile and put out his hand. When Julie took it, he tugged her from the seat and into his lap. “I’d like to start over too. Didn’t get off on the right foot, did we?” He hugged her tight and met Jon’s eyes.

“Hey hands off, man! You’ve already marked your girl,” Jon laughed, “get your grubby hands off mine!” Jon pulled Julie back onto the seat beside him, both giggling at the tug of war.

Leesha’s mouth dropped open at Jon. “Marked his girl?? How would you know?”

“Besides the bruises on your neck and the squirming?” Jon asked. “I’ve known this guy since we were 16...plus we heard you earlier.”

David blushed and buried his face into Leesha’s arm. “Oh fuck me,” Leesha groaned.

“No need. He already took care of that,” Jon laughed. “Shit you’re tight, woman,” he moaned, imitating David’s deep baritone.

“Sorry, honey,” Julie rubbed Leesha’s knee in comfort, “we just happened to be walking past at the time. I’m assuming that everything was and is okay?”

David and Leesha looked at each other for a long moment before kissing sweetly. “Couldn’t have asked for a better man for the job,” she said quietly. “Even though I am in a little pain.”

“It’ll get better, I promise,” David replied, kissing her cheek and snuggling her against his body.

“Practice makes perfect,” Jon chimed in with a wink before pulling Julie back to him, “I’m ready to practice some more soon, babe.”

“Ahh not quite ready for the orgy scene, Rockstar,” she smirked, “Give it another few hours.”

“Can I keep you to that?” Jon asked in her ear, watching her blush.

The car pulled onto a private runway at Newark airport, Jovi Air standing proud and lit up against the night sky. “Uh...girls? Do yourself a favor and hold our hands. Things might get a little crazy,” David warned.

Staff surrounded the car, doors opening and the four were rushed out in a flurry. A second car was parked a few meters away, Tico and Richie exiting with Denise. “Hey Teek! Where’s Eva?”

“Photoshoot in Florida,” Tico called back.

“Holy shit! You two brought back the red wristbands!” Richie exclaimed. He gave a hug to Jon and David. “Please...after you, ladies.” Richie gestured towards the plane. Leesha, Julie, and Denise were ushered onboard, the guys lagging behind a little.

“How about you not call them ‘red wristbands’, Rich?” David asked.

“Oh please. Don’t tell me their anything except arm candy. They were brought back to meet you two-”

Jon rolled his eyes. “Yeah but we didn’t fuck em backstage.”

“But did you fuck 'em? That’s the question,” Richie chided.

David smacked him on the back of his head. “You’re the last person we’d tell that too.”

“Yep you two got laid,” Richie nodded. “So how was it? And why are they here? Red wristbands are a hump and dump.”

“Fuck you, Rich,” Jon said, pushing past his guitarist and over to the threesome of females.

“Oooh touchy,” the brunette man snipped, watching Jon rush to the females. “Get it, Boy!”

David rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Just don’t provoke the blonde,” he said and rubbed his cheek. “She’s got some power in those hands.”

“I bet she does,” Richie winked. They boarded the plane with Tico behind them and were greeted by their flight attendant, Vicky.

“Good evening, boys,” Vicky said cheerily, straightening her short dress.

“Evening, V,” David replied politely.

Tico made his way over to Jon, slapping him on the shoulder and greeting Denise warmly, before turning to the other women. “Hello, ladies,” Tico inclined his head, and kissed their hands, “It’s nice to see you both again.” He raised an eyebrow at Jon and proceeded to his seat.

“Denise, since your oaf of a boyfriend is dragging his tail I’ll introduce you to our guests,” Jon said, “This is Leesha and Julie.” The women shook hands and exchanged murmured pleasantries. “Julie won tickets to the show and afterparty the other night...”

“...and I was the tag along,” Leesha laughed.

“I wasn’t going anywhere without you, honey,” Julie protested, “You’re the only one I even considered going with.”

“Oh a foreigner!” Denise said with a tight smile, her eyes barely skimming over the other two women. “They’re a little...bigger than your typical girls, aren’t they?” She turned and made her way to a seat, pulling a magazine out of her bag.

“Don’t make me cut a bitch,” Leesha turned to Julie with a look.

“Now, now girls,” Jon chuckled, “Here, sit here. I’ll be back in a minute.” Leesha and Julie took the seats across from each other, next to the windows. A mahogany table sat between them and Leesha wiggled in the luxurious seat.

Vicky came and handed Tico a bourbon, and turned to the girls. “Would you two like a drink?” She made it a point to ignore Denise. Leesha took notice of the flight attendant’s garter belt and stilettos.

“Strawberry margarita on the rocks with sugar, Patron tequila with an extra shot on the side. And a glass of water,” she replied. “Any chance of getting chips and salsa?” Vicky nodded and looked over at Julie.

“Just a glass of wine, thank you,” Julie smiled, “Oh and some water too.”

Vicky walked away to get the drinks prepared, nodding at Jon and David as they passed her. Jon took the seat next to Julie and David next to Leesha. “So I heard you two met Richie’s lovely wife,” David said. It wasn’t meant as a question. More of a statement.

“Mmmhmmm,” Leesha drawled out. “If we were in any other situation, she’d be on the ground getting kicked in that pretty little nose of her’s.”

“So is she always like that?” Julie asked quietly.

“Is who like what?” Jon asked sitting down beside the blonde, reaching for her hand.

Leesha rolled her eyes and smiled when Vicky came back with the girl’s drinks, plus a Heineken for David and wine for Jon. She waited til the attendant was over with Richie before whispering, “Is Denise always a cock-sucking, leg spreading cunt?”

“Damn, woman. You got a mouth on you,” David wagged his eyebrows. “But...yeah pretty much. She’s pretty quiet if Richie’s around, but when he turns his back...Let’s just say I’ve wanted to…”

“Wanted to what?” Tico asked from over his seat.

“Remove a certain female from the mix,” Jon provided, with a nod in Denise’s direction.

“Gotcha!” Tico said.

The pilot came over the intercom with their flight eta as Vicky closed the hatch, checked and double checked it, and the seatbelt sign pinged above their heads. The cabin fell quiet momentarily until they were safely in the air and the seatbelt sign was turned off.

David and Jon were talking in low voices when they heard Richie across from them. “Kneel,” he demanded. They all looked over and watched as Denise dropped to her knees, bowing her head. “You’ll crawl over there and apologize to our guests, you filthy slut. Go.”

Leesha and Julie watched as Denise crawled on the floor towards their table. She gave them covert glances of hostility. “I’m sorry for being so mean and hurting your little feelings,” Denise murmured.

“Not good enough, whore,” David replied, kicking his foot out and into Denise’s stomach. The woman bent over and gasped. “Try again.”

“I’m sorry for being a useless piece of trash,” Denise panted.

“And you’ll be on your best behavior, yes?” Leesha asked.

Denise nodded and received a hard slap across the face from David. “Yes, ma’am,” she responded.

Jon turned from the scene just as Julie gasped and gripped Jon’s hand hard. He shook his head slightly and calmed her with a quick kiss. “They know what they’re doing, babe,” Jon whispered, “Just keep your eyes on me, if you don’t want to see it.”

David looked over at Leesha and smirked. “Where the fuck have you been all my life?” He pushed Denise away with his foot and pulled Leesha over into his seat, allowing her to straddle his lap.

Julie wasn’t sure what to think. It was one thing for her to lash out today when David insulted her but this was something completely different. She scooted her eyes past Jon quickly to see what Richie’s response was. He seemed to be sitting quietly, nursing a drink as he flicked through his magazine.

“Hey, right at me, baby,” Jon regained her attention, then laid a kiss on her lips, “Actually, come with me.” He stood and tugged gently on her hand. When she’d moved into the aisle, Jon lead the way down to the back of the plane.

The last thing Julie saw before he closed the door was Leesha sliding under the table between David’s legs and Tico moving for a better view. “You can’t leave her out there,” Julie protested.

“Babe, Lema won’t let anyone harm her,” Jon reassured her. “It’s...it’s an unspoken code of the band. No one touches another’s girl without permission.”

“What kind of fucked up code is that?” Julie asked.

Jon sat on the bed and pat the space next to him. “One that’s needed unfortunately. David, Denise and Richie have an understanding that David can discipline her if needed.”

“Why on earth would she need disciplining? I mean,” she shrugged, “she was a bit of a cow earlier, but it wasn’t enough to deserve that?!”

“Because she likes it. She enjoys being humiliated. But her actions reflect on Richie and even though Richie can be a pig, he does demand that his wife keeps herself in line,” Jon explained. “David is more sadistic of the two and has no issue with degrading her.”

“Ooh,” she said, the puzzle piece dropped into place, “That kind of discipline. Wow, okay. What about Tico and yourself?”

Jon held her close and kissed Julie’s cheek. “I only observe. It’s never been my thing but I don’t judge my brothers for what they enjoy. Tico...oh boy…Tico…” His voice trailed off.

“Go on,” she prompted, “It’s not like anything else can shock me tonight. Or can it?”

“Tico was David’s mentor with that stuff. They...well...they have a history. Nothing romantic. Strictly sexual,” Jon admitted. “To be honest, I wouldn’t be surprised if he tries to pull your friend into it as well.”

“I- I beg your pardon?” she said, “Tico...and David.”

Jon sighed deeply and attempted to block out the cheers from the main room. “Yeah. Tico and David. They were...lovers...from 1983 up until our break in 1990.”

“Okay, well I stand corrected,” she stood and folded her arms across herself, “There was something else to shock me.” Jon stood moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her, using his chin to scoop her hair away from her neck.

A loud knock came at the door then Richie’s voice sounded, “Hurry up! You’re missing the party!”

“Not now Rich,” Jon yelled back.

“Shouldn’t we check on Leesha?” Julie asked breathlessly as Jon’s mouth went to work on her neck.

“Do you want to?” Jon murmured as his fingers slipped beneath her shirt and grazed across her belly.

Richie’s groan could be heard just outside the room. “Dude where you going?” He called out. David could be heard with a female giggle and the slam of a door. “Fuck…Yo, Kidd! Open up!”

“I’m not sure I’m drunk or high enough to go out there,” Julie admitted.

“Whatever you wanna do, baby,” Jon turned her in his arms, and pulled her shirt up over her head. “I told you David had it under control.” He kept up the assault on her neck, her head dropping back with a sigh and granting Jon access to the rest of her throat and down to her breasts.

He groaned at the sight of pale creamy flesh encased in a deep blue lace and buried his face between the two mounds. Julie’s fingers started plucking at the button’s on Jon’s shirt, slipping the buttons free and pushing the fabric off his shoulders. She sifted her fingers through the soft hair on his chest and belly.

Jon and Julie jumped as the door swung open, Richie grinning on the other side and sliding his credit card back into his wallet. “Oh hello!” Richie leaned against the door frame. “Hope I’m not interrupting.”

“Rich...what the fuck!” Jon exclaimed as Richie closed the door and waggled his eyebrows at Julie.

Julie’s first response was to try and cover up as Richie grinned and moved closer, “Please don’t cover up on my account, baby. You were hiding all that under that shirt? Damn!” He grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms from across her chest and licked his lips as he leered at her.

“Get outta here, Rich,” Jon said but his protest lacked any venom. He was behind Julie and wrapped his arms around her waist, his calloused fingertips dancing her her skin.

“But we haven’t been properly introduced yet, Johnny,” Richie smiled at the woman, his charm dial turned all the way up. “I mean, I did see you last night at the party, but I didn’t realize you had charmed Kidd that much to benefit from a ticket on Jovi Air.”

“We, ahh, hit it off I guess,” Julie did a not so subtle hip roll back against Jon, “he and David got a private performance.” Jon groaned and answered with his own hip roll.

“Performance?” Richie asked, still gripping Julie’s wrists. He laid them on his chest, his own large hands covering them, anchoring them as he moved closer.

“That’s right, knucklehead,” Jon chuckled, “Leesha has the voice of an angel and can play-”

As though on cue, a soft moan and David’s name could be heard through the thin wall separating the bedrooms. “Lema’s dick?” Richie offered.

“...the piano and this beautiful creature,” Julie rolled her eyes at him, “plays guitar. Amongst other interesting professions.” He had deftly worked the buttons on her jeans as he had been speaking and his fingers trailed inside the waistband.

“Is that right?” Richie cocked his eyebrow at her. “What else do you do, baby?”

“Oh this and that,” she shrugged, “Childcare, office work, stripping, oh-, s-some bar work.” Jon had slipped his fingers into her panties just as she’d said stripping, which made her dig her fingers into the tall brunette. She saw the flick of Richie’s eyes down, felt his heart rate pick up under her fingers before licking his lips.

“Well, well, baby,” Richie said as he moved infinitely closer, “Kidd’s found himself a woman of many talents I see.” He ran his hands down her arms from where he held her hand captive, to her shoulders and hooked a finger under each bra strap and pulled them off her shoulders.

“I think King wants in on some action, baby,” Jon whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down her spine and her nipples harden beneath the lace that barely covered anything. “Your choice but I can promise you it’ll be a fun time.”

Jon pushed her jeans down over her hips to pool around her feet. Richie was already teasing her nipples through the lace with a lazy circle of his finger or a brush of his thumb while Jon was slipping through her wet folds. “Yes…” Julie breathed.

She kicked away her jeans and turned to kiss Jon hungrily before turning to the taller guitarist and doing the same. Richie kicked off his shoes and broke the kiss to rid himself of his shirt.

“Here. Let me help you with that,” Jon said quietly and expertly released the catch on her bra single handedly, drawing the scrap of material down her arms to join the rest of their clothes.

“You’ve done that once or twice, Rockstar, oh...” Her smirk quickly changed to surprise when Richie took to her breast like a newborn seeking nourishment.

“And he’s done that once or twice too, baby,” Jon chuckled softly.

Julie sank her fingers into the silky dark hair as Jon turned her head to kiss her again, their tongues and fingers mirroring each other. Reaching behind her she found Jon had already rid himself of his jeans.

She twisted his fingers and pulled Richie’s hot mouth away from her aching nipple, before dropping between them with a little bump and grind move. Julie looked up at Jon as her tongue came out to drag from root to tip. His knees shook a little, she noted with satisfaction.

Her other hand was busy cupping and squeezing Richie’s length through the fabric of his pants until he’d gotten the intricate button and zipper undone, sending his pants down his long legs and flying off with one kick.

“Oh wow,” she gasped softly.

“Think you can handle me, sweet thing?” Richie challenged.

“Watch me,” she replied.

Julie alternated her attention between the two men, as she licked and sucked on both cocks as though they were ice creams melting in the summer heat. She had them both praising her talents and fingers were pulling her hair as they fought for her hot mouth. She looked up at one stage to see the two men kissing. It was so hot to watch, she felt herself drip down her thighs.

Julie squealed slightly when she was hauled to her feet and laid on the bed.

“Our turn now,” Jon and Richie said in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

“Up on your knees, baby,” Jon said as he crawled onto the bed behind her. He slipped his hand into her hair and pulled her head back to assault her mouth with his, his tongue slipping into her mouth to seduce hers. His free hand trailed over her body, nails scraping gently down her side and leaving goosebumps in their wake until they found her small patch of moist curls. 

“Oh...oh yeah...more,” she breathed.

He dipped his finger into the molten heat and gently pressed against her swollen clit. He moved his knee between hers and widened her stance.

Julie moaned when she felt Jon’s hard cock nestled between her cheeks and pushed back against him, wanting more. She started to slip her own fingers down to where Jon’s were but another set of hands gently pulled them away. She looked down into chocolate brown orbs as Richie sucked her fingers into his mouth.

“Hands off, sweet thing,” Richie said as he slipped his head between the kneeling couple’s thighs. “Ready, Johnny?”

“Yeah baby,” Jon said removing his fingers and positioned himself at Julie’s dripping entrance, “Take us to heaven, Rich.” He pushed her forward just a fraction and slid himself into her sweetness, just as Richie took her clit into his mouth, sucking hard and flicking with his tongue.

“OH..oh fuck...yesss!” Julie yelled as she was engulfed in wave after wave of pleasure as his tongue flicked and licked not only over her bundle of nerves but also where she and Jon were joined. Her mind went to mush as she just allowed her body to just feel and respond.

“So sweet…” Richie said. He managed to get a hand up near his face and swiped his fingers through the juices flowing freely from her body and slicked up between Jon’s ass cheeks. 

Jon moaned, “Yeah Mookie,” as Richie slipped his finger into Jon’s ass and nibbled on his sac before drawing his balls into his mouth, one by one. Richie worked another finger in and curled them, seeking a different bundle of nerves.

“You like that, baby?” Richie asked, licking lazily around Julie’s clit and reaching down to slowly stroke his own cock.

Jon bucked his hips at Richie’s fingers and thrusting hard into his lover. “Ugh...fuck...you feel so goddamn good,” he growled, nibbling and licking at Julie’s neck

Julie rocked with Jon’s thrusts and also seeking Richie’s tongue and teeth. Her orgasm was building at a breakneck speed, flowing and melting all in its path to pool heavily in her body. She needed the elusive something just to push her over the edge.

“Feel yourself, sweetness,” Richie said to Julie, sucking at the taut button and probing Jon’s sweet spot. “Share your cream with Kidd, baby.”

Julie broke from her trancelike state when Richie reached for her hand and guided it down between her legs. She swirled her fingers around and around, feeling Jon thrusting into her and Richie’s hot breath puffing up from below. When her fingers were generously coated she bought them up, holding her hand out for Jon. 

He suckled on them greedily, his tongue swirling around and between them until they were clean. He let them pop from his mouth then claimed her lips to share her taste. That seemed to be the elusive something, as her climax crashed over her in surprise, ripping the breath from her lungs as she came hard. She moaned into his mouth as her muscles fluttered and gripped him.

“Yeah...that’s it…,” Richie murmured, licking his lips as their combined juices rained down on him, “That’s so fucking hot to watch.”

Julie fell forward onto her hands in exhaustion as Jon’s hold loosened and he gently slipped from her. He guided her legs over Richie’s head as she lay down, trying to catch her breath as her body still shuddered through aftershocks.

Richie moved so he could kiss her. She could taste both herself and Jon on the guitarist’s tongue and greedily sought out more, deepening the kiss.

Jon smiled over at Julie and winked at Richie. “Time to ride, cowboy,” he moaned and straddled Richie, allowing the brunette to slide into his warm ass. His head dropped back as he rocked slowly along Richie’s hard cock.

“C’mon Kidd, bring it home, baby,” Richie moaned.

“I’m all yours, Mookie,” Jon smiled, “Use me how you want to.” Julie watched in lust and fascination at the two men of her fantasies made love to each other before her eyes.

Richie gripped Jon’s hips and held tight as he slammed up into Jon repeatedly. Jon braced himself back on Richie’s knees as the thrusts became more and more erratic. “You’ll always be mine, baby,” Richie groaned. 

“Fill me up, Mookie,” Jon begged. With a coarse yell, Richie held Jon tightly as he emptied himself, finally, into his friend. Jon leaned forward, bracing himself over Richie, as they smiled at each other. Richie cupped the back of Jon’s head with his large hand and drew Jon down for a sweet kiss before extricating himself and rolling them both to one side.

Richie rose from the bed and went to the small bathroom to freshen up, returning shortly to dress. “Missed you, Kidd,” Richie winked at Jon, “Till next time, huh?”

He turned to Julie and said, “Thank you beautiful! That was amazing. Hope you stick around, yeah?”

Julie blushed and could only shrug in response. She watched Richie leave the room.

“Jesus, I could sleep for a week now,” Jon yawned. He rolled to his side and scooped Julie’s hair behind her ear, “Thank you for the memory, Jules. I’ll treasure tonight. Rich and I haven’t been like that in quite some time.”

“Yet another thing that will surprise me,” Julie chuckled as she was pulled into Jon’s arms.

“Don’t go home just yet,” Jon whispered. He blue eyes were clear and serious.

“Oh, Jon…” Julie sighed.

“Don’t answer just now,” Jon said, “Just know that you’ve already made a huge impression on this jaded heart.”

From the room next door they heard the other couple’s moans. They looked at each other in surprise and Julie stifled a fit of giggles in Jon’s hair. “Were we that loud, Jon?” she asked.

“Louder. Much, much louder,” he said pulling the embarrassed woman in for a kiss.

“Oh god…Fuck, DB!” Leesha’s scream was heard.

“Ok maybe it’s a tie,” he relented. “Oy! Keep it down in there!” Jon called back. 

“I swear I’ll come back there and spank all four of you! I’m trying to sleep!” Tico’s deep booming voice called from the plane’s lounge.

“Spank me, Master!” David’s voice shouted to Tico.

***~*Leesha and David*~***

David pinned Leesha against the door, holding her arms above her head. “Much as I love watching you suck me off...I don’t wanna share that with the guys,” he murmured, kissing down her neck. “Not yet.”

“I thought that would make you happy,” she admitted. He straightened his head and grinned at her. 

“What will make me happy is you just being you,” David said kindly and added, “Just you...not a groupie.” Leesha nodded as David swept her into his arms.

They kissed their way passionately to the bed. Leesha fell back onto it soon as her legs bumped it. She chuckled and looked up at David through long dark lashes, backing up as David crawled onto the bed. “I need you again, baby girl,” he growled.

Leesha pulled Dave by his shirt, fumbling with the buttons. “How much do you need me, Mr. Bryan?”

“You have no fucking idea,” David groaned, sliding his fingers under the edge of her pants, pulling them off and depositing them somewhere behind him. His jeans soon joined them. Leesha licked her lips and wrapped her hand around his cock, squeezing it over his briefs.

“Enlighten me,” Leesha whispered. David laid down beside her and cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking the soft flesh.

“You’re shaking,” he commented. David’s breath was so warm and tingling…his lips beautiful and tantalizing. Leesha quietly moaned as her curvy body fit perfectly with his. Her world seemed to spin away as he slowly moved his hand down the length of her torso.

She couldn’t help but smile. “I never thought this day would come. Thought it would only remain a fantasy so…still kind of in shock.” Leesha bit her lip and reached up to touch David’s cheek.

“Let’s see if I can relax you then.” He slid so their bodies were touching. Their lips and tongues danced in unison, casual kissing becoming a passionate make out. David’s hands caressed her waist and hip, down to her thighs and up her stomach.

Their kiss seemed to go on forever until David began slowly kissing his way down to her neck. Leesha’s eyes closed as she felt the man’s soft, gentle kisses and nips on her tender flesh and she let a moan escape her.

Leesha blushed and gazed into his eyes. “Mmm…Dave…” She panted and laid her head back, her hands moving to her chest to massage her own breasts.

“Show me.” He gestured to her shirt.

She moved enough to pull her shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. David moaned at the beautiful sight and closed his mouth over one taut nipple. He flicked his tongue at it and watched it grow into a painfully hard nub.

He didn't ignore her other nipple and rolled it between his fingers. She let out a louder moan and touched Dave’s chest, to which he responded by taking his shirt off and throwing it over his shoulder. Leesha was breathing heavier and wanted to feel the two of them completely naked, skin on skin. She breathed out, "DB... I want you..."

Dave let out an aroused growl and obliged her wish, soon having them both fully naked. "You're perfect, baby..." he purred in her ear as he moved his hand between her legs.

"Taste me, handsome," she whispered hoarsely in his ear, "and make me come, just how I’ve always wanted."

Leesha ran her nails lightly down the man’s back and he took in a breath as he replied, "You're every desire is my command, beautiful."

Dave began kissing down her body slowly, never in a hurry. He kissed places on her that she never knew could give her the chills, and she loved him even more for it. When he got to his destination, he gently moved her leg over and began placing soft kisses on her inner thigh.

"Mmm...." he breathed out as he traced little designs on her belly, "Mine." Dave placed a soft kiss at the apex of her thigh. 

He pushed his finger into her warmth and groaned feeling how tight she was. Like a new car with zero miles on it. After a moment he found the rough spot, massaging it and grinned down at her. Leesha let out a low purr and he rewarded her by stroking her clit with his thumb.

“Do you like how I feel?” Leesha asked, trying her hardest to sound flirty.

“Very much, darlin’,” David drawled. “You’re so warm.” His tongue darted out to lick at her clit, blowing cool air on it and making her back arch. “Mmm...so sweet and fresh.”

She looked down at him and gasped. “David...stop…”

David looked up in worry. “Babe, what is it?” 

“Are you bleeding or is that me?”

“You are. Don’t worry, gorgeous. After 47 years, I know when a woman is on her period and when she’s not. It’s just from me claiming your pussy earlier. Relax,” David cooed, dipping his head back down and sucking her folds.

She screamed out as her body attempted to escape the exquisite torture, stopped only by David’s arm. He continued to push his fingers in, drawing them out to tease her clit, then back inside with an excruciatingly slow pace to curl against her.

His lips and tongue made hungry slurping noises, mixed with low growling. Leesha played with his curls, moving his head as he had with her. “Oh god…Fuck, DB…more…” 

She pushed herself up and back as he pushed his fingers into her, forcing herself down against him. Tears spilled down her cheeks from the pleasure coursing through her body.

"You want more?" Dave asked softly. He smirked and massaged her spot firmly, nipping her clit with his teeth. 

"Fuck I’m close…" She managed to get out, her eyes closed and her back arching up to meet his persistent fingers and tongue. She was now crying out her pleasures as he nipped, sucked and licked away, patiently and thoroughly bringing her up and up.

"That's it..." David stared into her eyes, his fingers concentrating on her g-spot and tongue flicking her clit. Fast circles, side to side. His index and middle stroked it in tandem, Leesha’s toes curling and her back arching. 

“Oh god...I-I’m...I’m gonna….”

“There it is, baby girl,” he groaned. He could feel her squeeze his fingers from inside, and he wanted to be inside her so badly. "Are you going to come for me this way, baby?” David peeked up from between her legs, running the flat part of his tongue over her clitoris as his fingers massaged her harder and faster.

Leesha’s eyes rolled back into her head, one hand gripped his shoulder and the other holding onto the pillow under her. “Uh...uh huh...Oh, God! Fuck DB!” Her lips parted as she was pushed over the edge, convulsing and screaming out her pleasure as her body surrendered to David.

Never had she felt a release like this and she was determined to let Dave know it, her juices flowing into his waiting mouth. Like the man he was, he kept his gentle massage going with his tongue until Leesha’s twitching had subsided.

“Oy! Keep it down in there!” Jon called through the wall.

“I swear I’ll come back there and spank all four of you! I’m trying to sleep!” Tico’s deep booming voice called from the plane’s lounge.

“Spank me, Master!” David shouted to Tico. 

“You men are like little boys the way you fight,” Leesha giggled. He cleaned the blood off his face discreetly and crawled up to kiss her, throwing her arms around his neck. 

“Just like brothers,” he whispered. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Why thank you. But…” She feigned shock and a gasp. “You didn’t get to come.”

“I’m sure you can help me with that, darlin’,” David said with a smirk, reaching out his hand to trail his fingers over her supple breasts. 

Her hand trailed down his chest and over his belly, "Why don't you close your eyes and let me show you just how happy I am to be here with you?" 

"Mmm, yes ma'am," he replied. She pushed David onto his back and, with some assistance from him, straddled his waist. “I do love seeing a beautiful woman above me.”

Leesha leaned down and pressed her lips to David’s, moaning as his tongue teased her own. She rocked her hips against him, feeling him grow hard. How many nights had she longed for David’s touch? Now those nights seemed like a lifetime ago. 

After she squirmed and wiggled around trying to align herself up with him, David chuckled and placed her hands onto his chest. “Breathe, baby. Allow me.” He rocked Leesha forward and she let out a moan as he entered her.

Leesha sunk fully onto him and sighed in relief. “Show off,” she giggled.

“Years of practice, baby girl. I can teach you a thing or two. Mmm. No, don’t bounce. Just roll your body front to back...front to back. There you go, baby.” He used his hands to guide her movements, rolling his hips up to meet her in a smooth rocking wave motion and his cock hit her in different spots with each thrust.

David watched her eyes closed with fluttering lids, and a flush appeared in her cheeks. He laughed in a throaty way as she tried to take control of the thrusting, lifting her enough to pull his throbbing member from her pussy before letting her fall back down.

“Ahh fuck, D,” Leesha moaned loudly. “Harder.”

“You sure?”

“Harder...please...”

He slapped her ass, leaving an angry red handprint and eliciting a growl from her. David slapped her ass yet again as he allowed her to control her movements. Neither spoke a word. Only low groans and moans, cries of pain, pleasure, and panting could be heard. 

“Mine. You like having your ass slapped?” Leesha nodded at his question. “Whose body is this?” He asked, kneading her breasts.

“Daddy’s.”

They followed this pattern of pull and thrust, each of his movements matched by one of her own. His hands rubbed paths up her spine, his fingers played staccato across her back. Dave moved a hand in between their bodies, found her lonely clitoris, and began paying it some attention. 

“And who does this little button belong to?” 

“Your's Daddy.” She rode his cock desperately, a little sheen of sweat glistening on both their faces.

As both their pleasures grew, David let out a loud groan and his hands held her hips tightly. “I don’t think I can hold back, darlin’.”

“Then don’t. Let me watch as you come inside me, DB,” Leesha moaned. Dave’s eyes slipped closed as his face contorted in pleasure. They both hit orgasm at the same time, clinging to each other and crying out their pleasure and lust for all to hear. 

Finally, his need was so great that he shoved into her repeatedly, up and over the edge of the abyss, his cock thickening and his eyes rolling back as his body shook with release. Leesha felt the warm seed spilling deep inside her, her lover’s hips bucking with each stream of cum. 

Neither moved until David’s cock softened and slipped out of her. Leesha rolled off David and collapsed on the bed beside him, spent and looking at his beautiful profile. His arms wrapped around and held her close, savoring the feeling of her hot panting on his chest. 

“Holy shit,” she mumbled, snuggling into his embrace.

“Took the words right out of my fucking mouth,” David panted, burying his nose into her hair.

“Is it possible for a man to be perfect?” Leesha asked, more to herself than David.

“No it’s not,” he said, stroking her cheek with his finger, lifting her face to look at him. “Don’t think for one moment that I’m perfect. I’ve got skeletons in my closet like everyone else...maybe more so.” He kissed her sweetly. “Just hope you stick around after you find out how many.”

Leesha smiled at David. “You want me to stick around? Thought I was a...what did Richie call it? A ‘red wristband’?”

David had the courtesy to blushed scarlet. “You heard that huh? It was...something from the 80s. Mostly the Slippery Era. The prettiest and hottest girls would get red wristbands to get backstage after shows to...well…”

“Have sex with you guys?” Leesha supplied.

David nodded. “Never went past one night in any particular city. But to answer your question, no that’s not you or Julie. Two divorces and four kids later, I’m too old for that shit,” he laughed. “But in the meantime, how about a shower to get my baby girl all fresh and clean?” 

“Long as you tell me later?” 

“Does that mean you’ll stay?” David asked. 

“I’ll call my boss and see about working remotely,” Leesha agreed. David pulled her from bed and into his arms, leading her into the small bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Orgy, lesbian action, drug use, and BDSM

The plane touched down in the wee hours of the morning, the lights of the Vegas strip clearly visible in the inky blackness. As they taxied toward the private terminal, Leesha bounced excitedly in her seat and winced. Julie looked over and groaned, “How do you still have energy?”

“How do YOU not have energy?! We’re in Vegas for the first time!” Leesha giggled happily.

Jon groaned in frustration. “Dave you didn’t…”

David had the decency to blush scarlet. “Sorry man, she asked.”

“What’d you do?” Julie asked, looking between the two men and her overly rambunctious friend.

“She wanted to stay awake,” he replied. “Thought she would have mellowed out by now.”

“Leesh, what have you done this time?” Julie asked her friend.

Leesha fell apart in giggles and poked at David’s cheek. “This man...over and over and over and over…” David covered her mouth with his hand, rolling his eyes when she sniffed three times really hard.

“Is she always like this?” Jon asked Julie with a surprised look.

“No,” she shrugged, “I mean she can get high-strung from her job, but not act like a two-year-old on sugars.”

David held her close under his arm, stroking her hair and attempting to calm her. “She...may or not but a definite possibility...that she kinda...got high with me earlier,” he admitted. “She didn’t act like this last time though…”

He shrunk into his seat at the look of incredulity on Julie’s face. “What the bloody hell you mean ‘last time’?”

“It was when she walked in on me at home. Said she was curious,” he told Julie. “But she didn’t want to be judged by you or anyone else.”

“Jesus David,” Julie shook her head at him, “did you enjoy getting slapped in the face yesterday that much that you want another one?”

David bit his lip and met Julie’s eyes. “I do enjoy getting roughed up by a sexy woman.”

“Fuck, Lema. Not now,” Jon mumbled into his hand.

“Keep it up, Curly!” Julie gave him the evil eye, “Expect it when you’re least expecting it, mate.”

“Mmm...don't tempt me with a good time, baby,” David said with a wink and Leesha growled at him. “Who you growling at, Little Girl?” He lightly tapped at her cheek with his hand. “Answer me.”

Leesha broke away from his hold and pulled at his hair. “That would beeeeeee….you!” As the plane halted, she unbuckled herself and pounced on David.

“Looks like you got your hands full Lema,” Jon chuckled, “I’ll keep this one away from you coz I don’t think you’d be able to handle both of them.”

David perked his eyebrows at Jon. “I’d have them both eating from my hand.”

“Ha! You wish!” Julie scoffed at the smugness, before completely falling apart in fits of giggles, actually enjoying the banter between them.

“Come on, boys!” Vicky called out and releasing the hatch of the plan. It opened and the stairs lowered onto the concrete. Leesha lept over David and the table, tossing herself onto Richie’s back.

“Giddy up!!” She called out. Richie threw a smirk at David and ran from the plane, Leesha squeaking ‘weeeeeeeee’ into the night.

“Oy, get back here with my girl!” David yelled, grabbing their bags and ran after Richie.

Tico stood stretching and shaking his head at the antics of his younger bandmates, “Knuckleheads, all of them!”

“Hey Denise, you coming?” Jon asked the woman still sitting in her seat.

“No,” she replied. Julie didn’t like the way she looked at Jon. “I’m continuing on. Richie said I’m not allowed to go, so he’s sending me home. I hope to see you soon though, Jon.”

Julie watched the starlet as she looked him over slowly then dismissed Julie with one roll of her eyes. “Sorry to hear that. I’ll make sure Richie is on his best behavior.”

“Keep your hands off him, bitch,” Denise snapped back.

“Denise!” Tico boomed, “Julie is Jon’s guest, show some respect.”

Julie smirked at Denise and licked her lips. “Oh trust me, honey. I don’t need my hands…”

“C’mon baby,” Jon tugged on her hand and pulled her toward the door, “She’s not worth it.”

Leesha, David and Richie were already in one car, the other waited with its doors opened ready to receive Julie, Jon, and Tico. When everyone and their luggage was loaded, the small motorcade pulled away from the airstrip, a lone figure watching from one of the plane windows.

  
*~*~*  
“Hop on girls,” Richie said, pulling a shiny luggage cart over. Leesha didn’t need to be told twice and jumped on, Richie spanking her ass playfully.

David growled at his friend. “Watch the hands, Rich.”

“Juuuuuliiieeeeee come on!!” Leesha giggled, holding her arms and making ‘gimme gimme’ motions with her hands.

“Yeah, Jules. Come on,” Richie winked. Julie shrugged her shoulders and hopped on with Leesha, the two sitting with arms and legs wrapped around each other.

The concierge had the cart with the bags piled up and Richie followed him to the elevator. Tico commented from behind them, “Dios mios, you’re kids in adult bodies.” Two carts and nine adults climbed into the elevator and Matt hit the top floor.

“Floor is clear?” Matt asked the concierge.

“Yes, sir. All rooms ready for you,” he answered. The girls giggled as Richie rolled them out of the shaft, running down the hallway at full speed. They screamed as Richie tipped the cart and toppled onto the floor in a heap of limbs.

“Delivery for Mr. Moon and Mr. Kowalski,” Richie declared.

“Careful with the goods, Mookie,” Jon scolded lightly without malice. The girls were still lying on the floor giggling together. “See you tomorrow Matty, we’ll take it from here. Go sweet talk Desiree for a while. LEMA!”

Jon had turned around in time to see David jumping into the girl pile. “Good luck,” Richie said, patting Jon on the back. Tico had disappeared into his suite with a shake of his head and Richie opened his door with a laugh and dumping his bag just inside.

“Need me to save Jules?” Matt asked, gesturing over to the pile.

“Nah, you go, I think I can deal with this lot. Night little brother,” Jon hugged Matt. After he watched Matt get into the elevator, he grabbed David by the hair and tugged hard, “Lema, if you want to keep this scalp, I would suggest you get off the girls now!”

“Get off the girls or get the girls off?” David asked, wagging his brows at Julie. “I can do both, bro.”

“Oof, you’re gonna need to get off me anyway,” Julie said with a snort and a shove, rising as gracefully as she could, “Umm if we can open the door now, I’d really appreciate the bathroom first?”

Jon held his hand out to help her up and opened the door with a flourish, “Straight through there, baby.” He pointed the way.

“I’ll be back,” she kissed him quickly and headed into the bathroom.

“DIBS!” Leesha yelled, running into the room and flopping herself onto the bed closest to the wrought iron banister overlooking the sitting area.

“Come on, baby girl. It’s not bedtime yet. Let’s get something in your tummy,” David cooed, picking her off the bed and onto the sofa. The staff had ensured there were platters of fresh fruit, a variety of exquisite white and dark chocolate, and finally a bottle of Rosé and Grey Goose vodka on ice.

Julie emerged from the bathroom as she heard the cork popping. “Oh, that’s better.” She stopped short and her mouth dropped open. David was slipping something thin into Leesha’s waiting mouth. “Uh…What’s he doing?”

“Sorry, babe,” Jon said, pulling Julie into his arms and fiddling with her shirt. “They wouldn’t hold off any longer. Things are about to get very...interesting.”

“What is that?” Julie asked, laying her legs across Jon’s.

David held up a small container and tossed it to Jon. “Help yourself,” he murmured, taking Leesha into a passionate kiss. Jon opened up the container and saw small Superman squares with purple-pink pills

“LSD,” he told Julie. “He’s never in short supply. Do you mind?” Julie shook her head and Jon put one of the squares on his tongue, sliding the drug off the paper slowly.

“What’s it like? I’ve never ventured there before,” she asked, taking a small glass of the high-end vodka from Jon.

“I find it relaxing, personally. Your sexual appetite rises and everything is framed in brilliant colors. For a few hours, you can care about nothing else in the world. David likes to fuck when he uses it,” Jon explained. “Wanna...venture forth?” He moved his head closer and smirked.

Instead of trying to block out the noises David and Leesha were making, Julie tilted her head and nodded. Jon cradled her head in his hands, placed a pill on the tip of his tongue and gently teased it between her sweet lips. Julie moaned as the pill dissolved on her tongue and swallowed her drink.

Jon nibbled to Julie’s neck, teasing a spot behind her ear as he slid a hand down to cup a breast. She gasped as he pinched her nipple harshly through the fabric. She arched up into his hand seeking more as Jon dragged his tongue slowly down her neck to the opening of her shirt, pushing her back into the cushions.

A little ways from them, David was grinning like an idiot as Leesha picked up a white chocolate truffle. Her tongue swirled along the smooth surface. “Little girl, didn’t Daddy tell you not to play with your food?” David asked her.

Leesha reclined herself on the couch, bending her knees and pushing off her panties. “Come get it then, Daddy.” With a whimper, she teased her clit with the sweet and allowed it to slip inside her warmth.

David’s eyes widened and he sunk to his knees, watching as the liquid chocolate oozed from her pussy. He looked over at Jon and Julie, winking at the latter and dipped his head between Leesha’s legs. His tongue trailed slowly around her entrance and up to her hard button.

She moaned loudly as David explored further, his tongue curling inside her passage and scooped the chocolate into his mouth. “Time to clean you up, baby girl,” he slurred, grabbing a bottle of Rosé and drizzling it along the hot, bare flesh.

“Fuck, Daddy,” she whimpered and her body shuddered as David grazed the ice cold bottle over her clit.

“You want another, Little Girl?” Leesha nodded quickly. “Bro, toss that to me,” he said, pointing at the container.

Jon took one more from it and threw it back to David. “Here,” Jon whispered to Julie. “I won’t even make you share.” He removed it from the bag and dragged it along her tongue, kissing her cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Tingly. Just promise you’ll take care of me?” she said softly, her eyes sliding in and out of focus.

“I promise,” he replied, slipping his fingers into her panties. “Just lay back and relax yourself, baby.”

Julie felt as though Jon’s hands were everywhere over her body as her clothes magically disappeared. Her head swam and the room spun as Jon swirled his fingers around her clit slowly. Her back arched sharply when his finger slid inside her.

“So hot, baby,” Jon breathed.

Julie could have sworn she could smelt cotton candy and vanilla again, smiling at the memory of the conversation yesterday with Leesha. She pointed her tongue and licked up the column of his neck, pouting when only tasting sweat and manliness.

David held a pink heart pill to Leesha’s lips. “No no, Little Girl. Daddy gets a kiss for licking your pretty pussy first.” She giggled and kissed him hard, their tongues and lips wrestling. “Oh that’s my girl. Open up.” She did as told and moaned as it fizzed, the taste of cherry making her grin.

“I share with Daddy,” she cooed and David crawled up to her face. Leesha dug her fingers into his curls and wiggled her tongue at him.

Julie’s head rolled to the side and she watched David with Leesha through a foggy gaze. “That’s hot as shit,” she slurred. David and Leesha looked over at Julie and smiled.

“D, how about you bring that little girl closer?” Jon asked.

David caressed Leesha’s cheek with his thumb. “You wanna go play with Jules and Uncle Johnny?” She nodded and slid onto the carpet. As she crawled towards Jon and Julie, the door cracked open.

“Ooh...am I interrupting?” David looked over his shoulder and saw Richie poking his head into the room. “Should I come back?”

“Nah, man. The party’s in here,” David said. “Just hurry and shut the door.” He turned his attention back to the two girls kissing.

“Wow,” Richie said. “I thought they were only hot for you two. The fuck goes on in those writing forums?!”

David and Jon looked over at Richie, their eyes focusing on the brunette man who was flipping through David’s phone for a music playlist. “Wait what?” Jon asked.

“What writing forum?” David added.

“You two fuckwits really don’t know?” Jon and David shook their heads, glancing over at the two girls fondling and kissing each other. The youngest pulled Julie from Jon’s reach and onto the soft carpet.

“What?!” David and Jon exclaimed together.

Richie shook his head and sat in the chair to watch the action. “LadyXandria and MistressJ. Their writing is all over the internet.” He pointed to each of them as he said their names. “Two of the most well-known fanfiction authors.”

The girls broke away from their heated kiss and rolled their heads to look at Jon, David and Richie. They both grinned and said in unison, “Hello Boys.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Orgy, lesbian action, drug use, and BDSM

Jon and David exchanged glances, not knowing if they’d been set up or struck the jackpot. Richie laughed at his best friends and pulled out his phone, blatantly adjusting the bulge in his pants. “Why don’t I...read a couple examples? Oh they also talk about seeing you both naked, vulnerable and in some...explicit situations together.”

“Do they now? Hey Johnny, why don’t you come sit by me?” David asked, pulling off his pants. They ensured both girls were watching when Jon slid over next to him, allowing Dave to remove his jeans and squeeze him through his briefs. 

“Let’s start with the youngest, shall we? This one is from All Tied Up by LadyXandria. She’s got a thing for you, Lema.” David’s mouth watered as Leesha winked at him and her head disappeared between Julie’s legs.

_“A tall, blonde and handsome man came into the lounge area, clad in a pair of blue jeans and a button-down black shirt. Her eyes were drawn to his chest, the shirt open enough to show off a large tattoo and hair that make her mouth water. Mmm, anticipation always did wonders._

_As he got closer, his facial features became clearer. Aside from his shoulder-length curly blonde hair, his blue eyes could only be described as piercing and mystical. She took a deep breath to steady herself. Dear god, he was beautiful.”_

_She watched as he grabbed a bottle of water and sat next to her on the sofa, shaking hands with_  
another man and then turning to her. “Hey there, beautiful. Name’s David,” he said holding out his  
hand. 

_She took it in her delicate one, noticing his cool fingers. “Xandria, pleasure to meet you. Haven’t seen you here before…” Xandria allowed her eyes to linger on where his pulse lay beneath his jeans...frantic, begging to be released.”_

“Look at you, Little Girl. You really do know me well, don’t you?” David smirked and removed his Calvins, showing Leesha how hard she made him. Julie whimpered as Leesha moaned at the sight, suckling back on her wet lips.

Julie disengaged herself from Leesha’s talented mouth and fingers and crawled to Richie’s feet. He looked down at her with a question in his eyes. “Keep reading, Rich,” Julie smiled up at him as her hands trailed up his legs to his knees. 

She pushed herself up in her best lapdance move, undulating in a slithering movement to the music playing. She sat on his knees, her legs spread wide over his, as her hands worked up toward the fastening of his jeans. One of her hands gripped his length through the rough fabric. 

He dropped his head to the back of the seat and Julie watched in fascination as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down with each heavy swallow. She wanted a taste of that delicious looking neck. Anchoring her hands in his lap she straightened her legs, her sweet lower lips on display to the others.

Leesha whimpered as her juicy friend pulled away, peeking over and seeing David gesturing her to join him and Jon. She moved slowly on all fours, batting her lashes innocently and touching each of their cocks with a wicked smile. Jon and David hoisted her up between them. 

“Ever fantasized about the two of us playing with you?” David whispered, flipping the clasp of her bra open and tossing the offending garment on the sofa. One leg was propped over David and Jon, spreading herself wide for them and showing off her glistening pussy to Richie.

“Maybe...a little,” Leesha teased.

“Here I thought you were an innocent little virgin,” Jon said, tracing his fingers up her legs and thighs.

“Oh, she was. I took care of that problem, didn’t I, Little Girl?” David asked and plucked at her nipple.

Leesha nodded frantically. “You did, Daddy. Just how I wanted it.” Her hands tangled in their hair, long and curly with short and straight. Two contrasting sensations. She kissed David first, their lips melting together perfectly.

“You’ve had her, Lema. It’s my turn,” Jon said and greedily took her into his full lips. David dropped his head to her breasts and swirled his tongue around her stiff nipple, his fingers finding and pinching the other almost cruelly. She let out a cry into Jon’s kiss and gripped David’s hair.

Back and forth they shared her, familiar and new, two sets of fingers slipping into her heat. “Wanna see how much fun DB and I can be together?”

“Yes, please,” she whispered. They stood and yanked her up to the platform with the two Queen beds. 

“Don’t worry, Rich,” Dave said with a wicked grin. “We’re still listening. Just giving this author some...inspiration…”

Back in the sitting area, Julie pushed Richie’s shirt open revealing his smooth, caramel skin. She didn’t get much of a chance to touch him last night and the contrast between him and Jon was enticing. She wanted more. With nibbles, bites and a soothing lick of her tongue, she explored his chest, pushing his shirt down his arms. He moved blindly to help pull his arms free. 

As she moved lower it forced her body further down his knee and if she just moved to one side a little...oh yeah, she sighed. The difference between his knee and his thigh muscle against her clit was intoxicating as she rocked slowly. The fabric beneath her was dampening quickly.

She peeked over Richie’s shoulder and watched as Jon pushed Leesha roughly onto the bed and climbed up with David. They both stared down at her with hunger in their eyes. Jon spread her legs and lay with his friend, nodding to each other and dipping their heads into the V of her legs.

“This one, Friday Night Special, is from MistressJ and has both of us in it, Jonny,” Richie said with a groan before turning to Julie, “Did you spy on us, sweet thing?” She arched her back as she undulated her hips on his knee and smirked at him. He started reading:

_"I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells, Jonny? Shall I taste her for you?" Richie taunts his best friend as he spreads her legs._

_“Don’t stop, Richie,” Julie whispered and licked her lips provocatively before taking her fill of his neck and moving down to the buttons on his jeans. “Don’t stop, or I will.”_

_Becca’s hungry clit is begging to be touched and her pussy is salivating. The dark-haired guitarist leans down and inhales deeply before surprising her with a full tongue lick from that greedy bundle of nerves to her puckered rosebud. Becca screams in delight._

_She ran her hands over her own body as Richie’s eyes warred between reading the text in front of him or watching what the woman grinding on him was about to do next. She scooped up her breasts in each hand and her tongue darted out to tease her own nipples._

_He then moves to stand level with Jon's head and says, "Delicious, baby, would you like to taste?"_

_"Yes, please, boss!" Jon hisses. Richie swoops down for a deep kiss, smearing her juices over Jon's face and tongue._

Richie read the last of the words in a rush before snapping his phone off and tossing it carelessly on the table before scooping the woman up into a powerful embrace, his mouth taking hers brutally. 

“Oh god yes please,” Leesha moaned from the bed.

He stood and quickly rid himself of his damp jeans before picking Julie up in his arms and walking them both to the bed not being used. He lay down stretching Julie’s legs either side of his hips. “I know you’re ready for me sweet thing,” Richie breathed as he took a nipple into his mouth with a hard suck and let it go quickly. “Your sweet juice is running down my leg from humping my knee.

Julie watched David and Jon suckling at Leesha’s pussy and fingering her. Leesha grinned as Richie lay Julie on the bed beside them. “Think I can have her?” Jon asked David, separating from her and kissing each other.

“You have a very talented knee, Rich,” Julie grinned, moaning as Richie’s blunt head teased her cunt. It turned into a gasp as she felt Richie against her slick folds, pushing through, “Oh fuck!” On the other bed, David nodded his approval and turned Leesha onto all fours. Jon slid under and she straddled him. 

“That’s what I was hoping for, sweet thing,” Richie murmured and rocked slowly into her as her body adjusted to his size. He pushed up to his hands as his thrusts became more forceful. “So do I live up to the stories, baby?” Richie said with a particular brutal roll of his hips.

“Oh god...yeah- yes!” Julie moaned. She grappled to find some kind of purchase either on the bed or on him as he pounded into her mercilessly.

“Look over at them and take it in. Watch your beautiful Jon as he slides into your friend,” Richie groaned.

“Be careful with that sweet cunt,” David said. “She’s still such a delicate little flower.” 

Leesha growled at him, nothing that would be considered threatening. More like a kitty cat trying to roar at a lion.

David slapped her across the face, held onto Jon’s cock and pushed her onto it hard, making her back arch. “Ooh you made your Daddy mad,” Jon taunted. 

David wrapped his hand around her neck, leering at her and thrusting her up and down on Jon like a ragdoll. She reached out and stroked David’s dick, making him groan. “That’s it, Little Girl. You’ve wanted to be my slut for a long time, haven’t you?” 

Leesha blinked her eyes in response, the pressure on her throat too tight for speaking. She flattened her palms onto Jon’s chest, rocking her hips and reveling how Jon’s shaft slanted ever so slightly upward.

Richie moved to one elbow and pushing Julie’s legs to one side, opening their joined bodies to his hungry eyes. “Fuck you’re so wet, so creamy,” he breathed, “Touch yourself, sweet thing, just like I showed you last night.” Julie’s fingers circled her nipple, offering her breast back to his hot mouth and he took it hungrily.

She slipped her finger down to where his thick cock was impaling her. Julie wrapped her thumb and forefinger around it, squeezing tightly, their combined juices coating her fingers quickly. Reaching further down she found his balls and scratched them with her nails.

“Jesus! Pull your claws in, woman,” he yelped.

“Then fuck me like you mean it, Rich,” Julie said.

“Just don’t blame me in the morning,” Richie said, before pulling her closer and holding her wrists up above her head and sinking himself into her even further and harder than before.

Leesha flattened her palms onto Jon’s chest, rocking her hips and reveling how Jon’s shaft slanted ever so slightly upward. “Fuck she is tight, D,” Jon moaned, holding her tightly and rolling her away from David who let out an animalistic growl as his toy was taken from him. 

Julie screamed when she felt the battering her cervix was receiving. Internal organs were being shifted and rearranged with the force. He bit down around her nipple hard enough to leave perfect indentations and Julie screamed at the pain inflicted.

“Careful with my girl, Rich. She’s not yours to mark.” Jon held onto the headboard and laid his weight on her, driving himself savagely into Leesha’s wetness. “Shit,” he gasped. 

“That’s it, Johnny. Harder.”

Jon followed David’s command, his balls slapping against her ass. “Oh f-fuuuuck more...goddamnit fuck me, Jon!” Leesha cried, locking eyes with David. He crawled closer where she could take his length between her lips. 

“Ah fuck, baby,” Jon moaned. Julie screamed louder and Jon slammed his hands on the headboard. “God fuckin damnit, Sambora!” He pushed Leesha to the side and jumped off the bed, launching himself at his guitarist.

“Get the fuck off my girl!” Jon slammed his hands into Richie’s side, knocking the wind out of him, “I fuckin’ warned you, bro.” He climbed over the bed to grapple with his stunned guitarist.

“What the hell’s wrong with you, Jonny,” Richie cried while fending off blows from his best friend and seeing if his cock was still in one piece from being ripped out of the hot, slick pussy it was buried deeply in. “Anyone would think I’d just fucked the love of your life or something!”

“You wouldn’t want to, Rich,” Jon snarled as he leaned with all of his weight through the arm across Richie’s neck.

“Nah, been there, done that; Dot wasn’t that great a lay,” Richie spat back. 

Jon reared back and smashed his fist into Richie’s face. “Funny. Heather said the same thing about you.” Sparks fired from Richie’s eyes as he pounced on Jon, knocking them both from the bed and his hand wrapping around Jon’s neck tightly.

“Stop it! Stop it both of you!” Julie yelled, clawing her way onto her knees and falling limply to the side. Her head spun as the drugs reached their peak, her body refusing any type of movement.

David pushed himself from Leesha and rushed over to the two men, grabbing Richie’s hair and peeling him off Jon. “Cut that fucking shit out, you two!” Richie struggled against David’s grip and kicked at Jon’s stomach. “I said cut it out, Richard!”

Richie was dragged to his feet, David’s arm around his neck in a chokehold. “Let...me...go...Lema,” he sputtered. 

David rummaged in his bag for a moment and pulled out a set of real metal handcuffs. “Shut it,” David responded, frog-marching Richie to the railing and closing one end of the cuffs around his wrist. The other end was attached to the iron bars. “Don’t move,” David said with a smirk.

Jon had managed to crawl onto the bed and curled up next to Julie, holding his stomach and nursing a fat busted lip. David grabbed a wet cloth from the bathroom to clean him up, dabbing at the blood and handing him a cold compress. “I could have taken him, DB,” Jon murmured.

“Yeah,” David said blandly, “Could have fooled me. You typically fight on your back and gushing blood?” Jon turned and scowled at Richie.

“Goddamnit, you plan to keep me chained up all night?” Richie demanded.

David looked at him and coolly responded, “Wouldn’t be the first time. Now be quiet.”

“Jon, please? It was my fault, baby,” Julie tried to get his attention away from the brunette and back to her, “I told him to fuck me like he meant it, okay? It was my fault. I’m sorry.” She turned to Richie, “I’m sorry Richie.” He nodded dejectedly but didn’t say anything else.

“He didn’t have to bite you that hard,” Jon reigned in his anger somewhat, “Shit baby, he made you bleed.”

She looked down at her breast to see a trickle of blood from a particularly deep tooth mark. “Oh!” she shook her head, “I didn’t realize it was that deep. I’m sure Richie didn’t mean it to be that deep either. Let me look at your hand?” 

All four heads snapped towards the forgotten bed when a loud thump echoed through the room. A fit of giggles was heard followed by several snorts. “Dust bunnies!” Leesha exclaimed, her legs in the air and feet wiggling. “Julie! Come see the fluffy bunnies!”

“Leesh?” Julie asked, crawling to the edge and looking down at her naked friend. “Girl...what the hell…”

David left his tending to Jon and shook his head, helping Leesha back onto the bed. “You’re my fluffy bunny, baby girl. But I told you to stay in the bed,” he said, sighing at the large cut that was bleeding on her forehead. “I should have listened to my mother and become a doctor.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we just realised that LadyXandria had forgotten to post the rest of The Circle here before I started posting Rollercoaster.  
> Here comes Chapters 11 through 21.  
> Our sincerest apologies and we hope it all makes a little bit more sense now.

Jon and David exchanged glances, not knowing if they'd been set up or struck the jackpot. Richie laughed at his best friends and pulled out his phone, blatantly adjusting the bulge in his pants. "Why don't I...read a couple examples? Oh, they also talk about seeing you both naked, vulnerable and in some...explicit situations together."

"Do they now? Hey Johnny, why don't you come sit by me?" David asked, pulling off his pants. They ensured both girls were watching when Jon slid over next to him, allowing Dave to remove his jeans and squeeze him through his briefs.

"Let's start with the youngest, shall we? This one is from All Tied Up by LadyXandria. She's got a thing for you, Lema." David's mouth watered as Leesha winked at him and her head disappeared between Julie's legs.

_"A tall, blonde and handsome man came into the lounge area, clad in a pair of blue jeans and a button-down black shirt. Her eyes were drawn to his chest, the shirt open enough to show off a large tattoo and hair that make her mouth water. Mmm, anticipation always did wonders._

_As he got closer, his facial features became clearer. Aside from his shoulder-length curly blonde hair, his blue eyes could only be described as piercing and mystical. She took a deep breath to steady herself. Dear god, he was beautiful."_

_She watched as he grabbed a bottle of water and sat next to her on the sofa, shaking hands with another man and then turning to her. "Hey there, beautiful. Name's David," he said holding out his hand._

_She took it in her delicate one, noticing his cool fingers. "Xandria, a pleasure to meet you. Haven't seen you here before..." Xandria allowed her eyes to linger on where his pulse lay beneath his jeans...frantic, begging to be released."_

"Look at you, Little Girl. You really do know me well, don't you?" David smirked and removed his Calvins, showing Leesha how hard she made him. Julie whimpered as Leesha moaned at the sight, suckling back on her wet lips.

Julie disengaged herself from Leesha's talented mouth and fingers and crawled to Richie's feet. He looked down at her with a question in his eyes. "Keep reading, Rich," Julie smiled up at him as her hands trailed up his legs to his knees.

She pushed herself up in her best lapdance move, undulating in a slithering movement to the music playing. She sat on his knees, her legs spread wide over his, as her hands worked up toward the fastening of his jeans. One of her hands gripped his length through the rough fabric.

He dropped his head to the back of the seat and Julie watched in fascination as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down with each heavy swallow. She wanted a taste of that delicious looking neck. Anchoring her hands in his lap she straightened her legs, her sweet lower lips on display to the others.

Leesha whimpered as her juicy friend pulled away, peeking over and seeing David gesturing her to join him and Jon. She moved slowly on all fours, batting her lashes innocently and touching each of their cocks with a wicked smile. Jon and David hoisted her up between them.

"Ever fantasized about the two of us playing with you?" David whispered, flipping the clasp of her bra open and tossing the offending garment on the sofa. One leg was propped over David and Jon, spreading herself wide for them and showing off her glistening pussy to Richie.

"Maybe...a little," Leesha teased.

"Here I thought you were an innocent little virgin," Jon said, tracing his fingers up her legs and thighs.

"Oh, she was. I took care of that problem, didn't I, Little Girl?" David asked and plucked at her nipple.

Leesha nodded frantically. "You did, Daddy. Just how I wanted it." Her hands tangled in their hair, long and curly with short and straight. Two contrasting sensations. She kissed David first, their lips melting together perfectly.

"You've had her, Lema. It's my turn," Jon said and greedily took her into his full lips. David dropped his head to her breasts and swirled his tongue around her stiff nipple, his fingers finding and pinching the other almost cruelly. She let out a cry into Jon's kiss and gripped David's hair.

Back and forth they shared her, familiar and new, two sets of fingers slipping into her heat. "Wanna see how much fun DB and I can be together?"

"Yes, please," she whispered. They stood and yanked her up to the platform with the two Queen beds.

"Don't worry, Rich," Dave said with a wicked grin. "We're still listening. Just giving this author some...inspiration..."

Julie pushed Richie's shirt open revealing his smooth, caramel skin. She didn't get much of a chance to touch him last night and the contrast between him and Jon was enticing. She wanted more. With nibbles, bites and a soothing lick of her tongue, she explored his chest, pushing his shirt down his arms. He moved blindly to help pull his arms free.

As she moved lower it forced her body further down his knee and if she just moved to one side a little...oh yeah, she sighed. The difference between his knee and his thigh muscle against her clit was intoxicating as she rocked slowly. The fabric beneath her was dampening quickly.

She peeked over Richie's shoulder and watched as Jon pushed Leesha roughly onto the bed and climbed up with David. They both stared down at her with hunger in their eyes. Jon spread her legs and lay with his friend, nodding to each other and dipping their heads into the V of her legs.

"This one, Friday Night Special, is from MistressJ and has both of us in it, Jonny," Richie said with a groan before turning to Julie, "Did you spy on us, sweet thing?" She arched her back as she undulated her hips on his knee and smirked at him. He started reading:

_"I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells, Jonny? Shall I taste her for you?" Richie taunts his best friend as he spreads her legs._

"Don't stop, Richie," Julie whispered and licked her lips provocatively before taking her fill of his neck and moving down to the buttons on his jeans. "Don't stop, or I will."

_Becca's hungry clit is begging to be touched and her pussy is salivating. The dark-haired guitarist leans down and inhales deeply before surprising her with a full tongue lick from that greedy bundle of nerves to her puckered rosebud. Becca screams in delight._

She ran her hands over her own body as Richie's eyes warred between reading the text in front of him or watching what the woman grinding on him was about to do next. She scooped up her breasts in each hand and her tongue darted out to tease her own nipples.

_He then moves to stand level with Jon's head and says, "Delicious, baby, would you like to taste?"_

_"Yes, please, boss!" Jon hisses. Richie swoops down for a deep kiss, smearing her juices over Jon's face and tongue._

Richie read the last of the words in a rush before snapping his phone off and tossing it carelessly on the table before scooping the woman up into a powerful embrace, his mouth taking hers brutally. "Oh god yes please," Leesha moaned from the bed.

He stood and quickly rid himself of his damp jeans before picking Julie up in his arms and walking them both to the bed not being used. He lay down stretching Julie's legs either side of his hips. "I know you're ready for me sweet thing," Richie breathed as he took a nipple into his mouth with a hard suck and let it go quickly. "Your sweet juice is running down my leg from humping my knee.

Julie watched David and Jon suckling at Leesha's pussy and fingering her. Leesha grinned as Richie lay Julie on the bed beside them. "Think I can have her?" Jon asked David, separating from her and kissing each other.

"You have a very talented knee, Rich," Julie grinned, moaning as Richie's blunt head teased her cunt. It turned into a gasp as she felt Richie against her slick folds, pushing through, "Oh fuck!" On the other bed, David nodded his approval and turned Leesha onto all fours. Jon slid under and she straddled him.

"That's what I was hoping for, sweet thing," Richie murmured and rocked slowly into her as her body adjusted to his size. He pushed up to his hands as his thrusts became more forceful. "So do I live up to the stories, baby?" Richie said with a particular brutal roll of his hips.

"Oh god...yeah- yes!" Julie moaned. She grappled to find some kind of purchase either on the bed or on him as he pounded into her mercilessly.

"Look over at them and take it in. Watch your beautiful Jon as he slides into your friend," Richie groaned.

"Be careful with that sweet cunt," David said. "She's still such a delicate little flower," Leesha growled at him, nothing that would be considered threatening. More like a kitty cat trying to roar at a lion.

David slapped her across the face, held onto Jon's cock and pushed her onto it hard, making her back arch. "Ooh you made your Daddy mad," Jon taunted.

David wrapped his hand around her neck, leering at her and thrusting her up and down on Jon like a ragdoll. She reached out and stroked David's dick, making him groan. "That's it, Little Girl. You've wanted to be my slut for a long time, haven't you?"

Leesha blinked her eyes in response, the pressure on her throat too tight for speaking. She flattened her palms onto Jon's chest, rocking her hips and reveling how Jon's shaft slanted ever so slightly upward.

Richie moved to one elbow and pushing Julie's legs to one side, opening their joined bodies to his hungry eyes. "Fuck you're so wet, so creamy," he breathed, "Touch yourself, sweet thing, just like I showed you last night." Julie's fingers circled her nipple, offering her breast back to his hot mouth and he took it hungrily.

She slipped her finger down to where his thick cock was impaling her. Julie wrapped her thumb and forefinger around it, squeezing tightly, their combined juices coating her fingers quickly. Reaching further down she found his balls and scratched them with her nails.

"Jesus! Pull your claws in, woman," he yelped.

"Then fuck me like you mean it, Rich," Julie said.

"Just don't blame me in the morning," Richie said, before pulling her closer and holding her wrists up above her head and sinking himself into her even further and harder than before.

"Fuck she is tight, D," Jon moaned, holding her tightly and rolling her away from David who let out an animalistic growl as his toy was taken from him.

Julie screamed when she felt the battering her cervix was receiving. Internal organs were being shifted and rearranged with the force. He bit down around her nipple hard enough to leave perfect indentations and Julie screamed at the pain inflicted.

"Careful with my girl, Rich. She's not yours to mark." Jon held onto the headboard and laid his weight on her, driving himself savagely into Leesha's wetness. "Shit," he gasped.

"That's it, Johnny. Harder."

Jon followed David's command, his balls slapping against her ass. "Oh f-fuuuuck more...goddamnit fuck me, Jon!" Leesha cried, locking eyes with David. He crawled closer where she could take his length between her lips.

"Ah fuck, baby," Jon moaned. Julie screamed louder and Jon slammed his hands on the headboard. "God fuckin damnit, Sambora!" He pushed Leesha to the side and jumped off the bed, launching himself at his guitarist.

"Get the fuck off my girl!" Jon slammed his hands into Richie's side, knocking the wind out of him, "I fuckin' warned you, bro." He climbed over the bed to grapple with his stunned guitarist.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Jonny," Richie cried while fending off blows from his best friend and seeing if his cock was still in one piece from being ripped out of the hot, slick pussy it was buried deeply in. "Anyone would think I'd just fucked the love of your life or something!"

"You wouldn't want to, Rich," Jon snarled as he leaned with all of his weight through the arm across Richie's neck.

"Nah, been there, done that; Dot wasn't that great a lay," Richie spat back.

Jon reared back and smashed his fist into Richie's face. "Funny. Heather said the same thing about you." Sparks fired from Richie's eyes as he pounced on Jon, knocking them both from the bed and his hand wrapping around Jon's neck tightly.

"Stop it! Stop it both of you!" Julie yelled, clawing her way onto her knees and falling limply to the side. Her head spun as the drugs reached their peak, her body refusing any type of movement.

David pushed himself from Leesha and rushed over to the two men, grabbing Richie's hair and peeling him off Jon. "Cut that fucking shit out, you two!" Richie struggled against David's grip and kicked at Jon's stomach. "I said cut it out, Richard!"

Richie was dragged to his feet, David's arm around his neck in a chokehold. "Let...me...go...Lema," he sputtered.

David rummaged in his bag for a moment and pulled out a set of real metal handcuffs. "Shut it," David responded, frog-marching Richie to the railing and closing one end of the cuffs around his wrist. The other end was attached to the iron bars. "Don't move," David said with a smirk.

Jon had managed to crawl onto the bed and curled up next to Julie, holding his stomach and nursing a fat busted lip. David grabbed a wet cloth from the bathroom to clean him up, dabbing at the blood and handing him a cold compress. "I could have taken him, DB," Jon murmured.

"Yeah," David said blandly, "Could have fooled me. You typically fight on your back and gushing blood?" Jon turned and scowled at Richie.

"Goddamnit, you plan to keep me chained up all night?" Richie demanded.

David looked at him and coolly responded, "Wouldn't be the first time. Now be quiet."

"Jon, please? It was my fault, baby," Julie tried to get his attention away from the brunette and back to her, "I told him to fuck me like he meant it, okay? It was my fault. I'm sorry." She turned to Richie, "I'm sorry Richie." He nodded dejectedly but didn't say anything else.

"He didn't have to bite you that hard," Jon reigned in his anger somewhat, "Shit baby, he made you bleed."

She looked down at her breast to see a trickle of blood from a, particularly deep tooth mark. "Oh!" she shook her head, "I didn't realize it was that deep. I'm sure Richie didn't mean it to be that deep either. Let me look at your hand?"

All four heads snapped towards the forgotten bed when a loud thump echoed through the room. A fit of giggles was heard followed by several snorts. "Dust bunnies!" Leesha exclaimed, her legs in the air and feet wiggling. "Julie! Come see the fluffy bunnies!"

"Leesh?" Julie asked, crawling to the edge and looking down at her naked friend. "Girl...what the hell..."

David left his tending to Jon and shook his head, helping Leesha back onto the bed. "You're my fluffy bunny, Babygirl. But I told you to stay in the bed," he said, sighing at the large cut that was bleeding on her forehead. "I should have listened to my mother and become a doctor."


	12. Chapter 12

There was a loud insistent knocking at the suite door. Julie grumbled and rolled over, hissing at the pain in her head. She pulled a pillow over her ears but the banging wouldn't stop. Pushing up halfway, she saw Leesha still sound asleep in the other bed. The banging started again.

Julie threw a pillow at Leesha and searched for a shirt to put on. "Mmm, D...five more minutes," Leesha whined and kicked the pillow off the bed.

She found Jon's shirt from last night and threw it on quickly, padding to the door. Holding the shirt closed as she fumbled with the doorknob, the door opened to reveal a young blonde male in a hotel uniform. "Breakfast for...Moon and Kowalski?"

"Ah.. yeah I think that's us," she mumbled and opened the door wider to allow him to push a cart through the door. The room service waiter steadfastly kept his eyes on setting the plates and cutlery on the table, leaving the food on the cart, rather than the naked female halfway covered by a sheet.

Julie started to search for some money for a tip but he waived it away saying all was taken care of as he scurried out the door. "Leesha! Put your ass away and get up!"

Leesha wiggled her ass and tossed a pillow over her head, attempting to hit an invisible person. "Little Girl naughty D..."

"Don't shake your ass at me!" Julie walked over and shook her friend, smacking her ass when she giggled. "Hussy...Breakfast is here." Her gaze fell on the bedside table, two light brown pills sat on each side with a glass of water each and a quickly scrawled note in the middle.

Leesha rolled over sleepily and groaned. "Fuck, who turned the sun on..." She sat up slowly and her eyes slid into focus. "Jules? Help..." Leesha reached out her arms and fell to the side. "My head..."

"C'mon you," Julie said and helped her friend untangle the sheet from her feet, "the sooner you get up and moving the better." She picked up the note and read it aloud. "Morning lovely ladies, we had to get to soundcheck. Take the ibuprofen left for you two and enjoy breakfast...DB and J xxx"

"That was sweet," Leesha murmured and stood, holding onto both beds for support. Julie grabbed one of David's shirts and wrapped it around her. "Thanks. Mmm smells like him too," she said with a grin.

"You need food, honey," Julie grinned as she stood her friend upright and pushed her from behind toward the table and sitting her down. She walked back to get the ibuprofen and poured some orange juice for herself.

Leesha had darted out for the bottle of Diet Mountain Dew and flipped the cap open. "Oh smell that caffeine." She took a drink from it and relaxed in her chair. "God I love that man."

Julie snickered and lifted the lids to reveal plates of steaming bacon, sausages, eggs, grilled tomato, and toast. "Oh my god, I'm never going to eat that much," Julie groaned, her stomach aching already at the possibilities.

Leesha sniffed appreciatively and tucked into her scrambled eggs and bacon. "Oh...my god," she moaned, savoring the eggs that melted on her tongue. "It's perfect. Just wish I had biscuits and gravy and I'd be in heaven."

"I'll take your word on that, honey," Julie said around a mouthful of tomato.

There was another knock at the door. The girls looked at each other and shrugged. "It's your turn, Leesh," Julie indicated to the door with her chin as she cut her bacon.

With a sigh over leaving her food, Leesha rose from the table and looked through the peephole and shrugged back at Julie. "This better be good for leaving my bacon," Leesha grumbled. She opened the door to an older woman holding garment bags and a large carry bag with shoe boxes peeking out.

"Hi, I'm Dawn Jeronowitz. I'm Jon and David's stylist. Well, for all the guys really," she said as she barged past Leesha, dropped the carry bag on the bed and hung the garment bags on the back of the door.

Julie looked at her in surprise as Leesha closed the door. "Um...well...hello," she said awkwardly, not making any attempt to cover herself further.

Dawn smiled at the girls and pulled out the shoe and accessory boxes from her bag. "The boys gave me your sizes and told me to buy you some clothes for tonight."

"Oh!"

"Yeah gave me a brief of what they wanted," Dawn went on, "So I hope you like what I've chosen for you both." Leesha tried to suppress a yawn and dropped back in her chair, hoping to get a few bites in.

"Ms. Julie, this is for you," she said looking directly at Julie as she unzipped the bag with a flourish and pulled out a pair of black leather pants and fawn colored knit top with an open back that crisscrossed at the hips.

"Oh my!" Julie exclaimed as she rose from her seat to inspect the outfit up close. The texture of the leather was as soft as butter and when she turned the knit top around to look at the back, she noticed a gold chain that would drop down her bare spine.

Dawn turned to Leesha and opened the second garment bag. "Ms. Alicia--"

"Leesha," she corrected.

"My apologies. Ms. Leesha, this is what I have for you," Dawn said, pulling out a white Chanel halter dress. The top half had a crochet layer and a single white band around the neck. It would come up mid-thigh with a flowy two layer skirt.

"This man is trying to kill me," Leesha said in awe of the dress.

Dawn bustled over to the bed and pulled two shoe boxes from the carry bag. From one box a pair of snakeskin stilettos were produced and handed to Julie, "Here try these for size. Shoes can be tricky, especially Jimmy Choo's," Dawn said, then handed Leesha a pair of white strappy sandals with the trademark Louboutin red peeking from underneath.

"Holy sweet baby Jesus and mother Goddess," Leesha breathed in a rush, eyeing the designer shoes.

"Oh and..." She pulled out two more items. "They requested these as well."

Leesha and Julie stared at the black and white lacy thongs that Dawn held out. Both blushed and grabbed their respective colors. "Forget him killing me. I'm gonna kill him," Leesha threatened, eyeing the thin material with 'Daddy's Girl' embroidered on it. "How did you get more material on yours?"

"Um, hello...leather pants!" Julie scoffed, "I don't want to be growing anything unwanted down there in the first half hour. At least you'll have a breeze up your clacker to keep you cool!"

"Sorry girls, just doing as I'm told," Dawn apologized. "So your outfits are all set. Your spa appointments are booked for three this afternoon," Dawn carried on speaking while the girls tried on their shoes, "and the car will be out front."

"Hang on! Spa appointment?" Julie was still catching up, her head spinning from too much information.

Dawn looked down at her notepad quickly. "Hair, Makeup, Waxing, Mani, Pedi, Facial and Massage for you both. Anything you want, the boys said go ahead. Right! Well, you're all set now. Nice to meet you both. I've got to run and get the boy's outfits sorted. See you tonight!"

She breezed out as briskly as she entered not 15 minutes earlier leaving Leesha and Julie grinning at each other. "I feel weird about this," Leesha admitted, sitting down amongst the pile of big-name designers that she'd only ever dreamed of owning.

Julie shoved the clothes and shoes out of the way and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her friend. "I know you do, but if Jon and David want to do this, it's their money. They want us to look cute and sexy so we're gonna look damn cute and sexy." Leesha nodded and the two finished their lukewarm breakfast, lounging around until they were escorted to the spa at 3 p.m.

***~*Meanwhile with the Boys...*~***

"What do you mean they're running late?!" Jon demanded of Matt. "I told you all to make sure they were here before show time!"

David rolled his eyes and pulled on his leather jacket. "Where are they if not in their seats? The instructions were clear. Front row center of the Diamond section," he said, attempting to help Jon.

"Maybe they left," Richie supplied.

"Shut up, Rich," Jon growled. "Matt...I want those girls here when I get on that fucking stage."

Matt took a deep breath and remained steady under his older brother. "I've called the driver and he said the girls aren't ready. Soon as they are here, I'll make sure to get them to their seats."

Jon slammed the door as Matt walked away, flexing and stretching under his jacket. "C'mon, J. You know they wouldn't miss the concert," David said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Just relax. They'll be here."

"You better be right, Lema," Jon snapped. He and the rest of the guys gathered outside the dressing room, creating a circle with their hands in the middle. "You hear that?" He asked everyone. "30,000 anxious screaming maniacs."

"Including your two angels?" Tico asked with a chuckle.

David met Jon's eyes and shrugged. "If they make it," he said.

"Point is, we're here to entertain the kids so no fucking around. Go out there and be men," Jon finished. "And remember it's a great fuckin' day for what?"

"Rock and roll!" They all cheered in unison and were led by Matt down the hallway, through the double doors into the arena. The screams were deafening as the guys attached their monitors to drown most of the noise.

Jon immediately scanned the front row and saw no sign of the girls. He threw a glance at David who swallowed and readied himself between his keyboard setup. Tico led them into It's My Life and Jon attempted to shake the negativity from his mind.

With the closing note, the house lights went out and plunged everyone into thick blackness. "Vegas," Jon started, "I need you to help me out." The crowd cheers loudly. "Oh thank Christ. I'm...I'm having some pain in my chest. I was hoping this angel would show up, but I ain't seen her. Can you all help me?"

"They can't help you...but I can," a sweet female voice said quietly into the boy's ear monitors. Jon fell to his knees, clutching his chest, as Leesha and Julie emerged from the left and escorted by Matt. They walked up between the barrier and stage.

David dropped the bottle of water he was holding onto his piano, making a loud and unpleasant noise that echoed through the arena. "Hey boys," Richie said into his mic, "hope you like your surprise. It's my way of saying sorry. You can thank me later."

Jon managed to drag his eyes away and rise from his knees. He walked over to Richie and gave him a one-armed hug, "Thanks, man. Love ya, brother," he said in his ear loud enough for Richie to hear but not picked up by the audio. "DB...Is there a doctor in the house?" Jon asked.

Missing his mark to start the song, David's gaze was locked onto Leesha and her short dress fluttering as she walked. David blinked and looked over at Jon. "You need something, Cap?"

Jon walked along the stage edge with the girls, looking them over with a flirty gaze. "Lord help me, Lema. I think she's got that bad medicine. C'mon boys...let's get this show on the road!"

With a bang from Tico's drums, David's talented fingers moved gracefully over the piano keys for Bad Medicine's intro. The girls sang along oblivious to the security guy stationed just behind them on Matt's orders in case a repeat of the previous show happened again.

David winked and gestured on the words, 'One, Two and Three' to Leesha. "That's what you get for falling in love," she sang back to him with a shrug of her shoulders. David shook his head and pointed back to her. Leesha bit her bottom lip and tugged her hair gently, mouthing, "You get a little then it's never enough."

"When you're on your knees," he sang to her, twirling his finger towards her.

Leesha spun on the spot, ensuring David could see how little she had on underneath, and spanking her ass gently for him. "That's what you get for falling in love."

David winked and sang, pointing to himself, "Now this boy's addicted cause your kiss is a drug." The fans around here watched the sexy and flirty exchanges, cheering when Leesha shook her ass in his direction.

The band played better than ever for the rest of the show, the crowd seemingly feeding off the good energy Jon was producing. They ran through new songs interspersed with the classics and a few rarities. Jon handed over the reins to Richie for Lay Your Hands On Me.

Everyone was loving the gospel feel he gave the song. Jon disappeared beneath the stage to change his sweat-soaked shirt reappearing during the final few bars looking refreshed and in a royal blue button-down shirt, the short sleeves rolled to accentuate his arms.

Jon let Richie accept the roar of applause and slipping an arm around his shoulder as he took over the mic again. "I'm so proud to call this man my friend. Love him more than my own brothers some days," Jon grinned then grimaced and rubbed his ears as both Tony and Matt protested loudly in his monitors.

He took a moment before speaking to allow Richie to move back into place, "Now you were probably wondering about the start of Bad Medicine," he paused and gazed out through the spotlight as he measured his word, "and you obviously know Lema and I have been living the bachelor life lately."

The screams from the females in the audience rose to a cacophony. "Let me tell ya, it ain't so great. So we have been asking the big man upstairs to save us from all the pizza we been eating...and he answered our prayers."

"Amen, brother" Richie said cheekily into his mic.

"See...a couple of angels fell from heaven last week. They fell smack bang in the middle of all of this," Jon spread his arms wide indicating the crowd, which sent everyone wild, "So I'm gonna ask one of them to come up with me for this next song if you don't mind. Lemme show her off to you...."

Leesha bounced excitedly and smacked Julie's arm. "Oh shit, girl!"

Julie was shaking her head no as Jon was smiling nodding his and holding his hand out as the security detail opened the barrier and helped Julie up the dark stairs. The screams from the audience were overwhelming as Jon wrapped his arm around Julie as soon as she stepped into the lights.

"What are you doing, Rockstar?" Julie said in disbelief. The arena lights glowed red and David and Richie began the opening chords to Bed of Roses.

"Showing you off, beautiful," Jon said in her ear as he held her tightly, "to the family."

Jon launched into the lyrics, his eyes never leaving Julie's as he sang. "Sitting here wasted and wounded at this old piano. Trying hard to capture the moment this morning I don't know. 'Cause a bottle of vodka is still lodged in my head and some blond gave me nightmares."

Julie bit her lip and her fingers hovered over Jon's cheek, taking in every line and wrinkle. Each was a mark of his past and each was as beautiful as him. She pulled him in for a quick kiss.

Leesha took out her cell phone and started capturing photos of her friend with Jon. As he spun and held her close, they moved in sync. Nothing flashy and over the top, just the two enjoying the intimacy.

"I want to lay you down on a bed of roses. For tonight I sleep on a bed on nails. I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is. And lay you down on a bed of roses," Jon belted out as Julie nuzzled her nose into his neck. She vaguely heard the crowd singing along with Jon as he turned them in a slow circle.

Jon slipped his fingers down her naked spine sending goosebumps chasing them down and her nipples pucker. Julie let out the breath she was holding and let Jon lead her. He slowly spun her out and walked around her, singing the song with more passion than he had since writing it in 1993.

"The hotel bar hangover whiskey's gone dry. The barkeeper's wig's crooked and she's giving me the eye. I might have said yes. But I laughed so hard I think I died," he sang, backing up and putting his hands up, teasing Julie with a sly smirk.

She laughed with exhilaration and broke out some sexier moves, making the fangirls scream louder. Jon watched her with humor in his eyes. As the closing of the instrumental, Julie glided up Jon's body and reached back with one arm to drape around his neck.

"When you close your eyes, know I'll be thinking about you. While my mistress she calls me to stand in her spotlight again. Tonight I won't be alone. But you know that don't mean I'm not lonely. I've got nothing to prove. For it's you that I'd die to defend," Jon declared, his hand laying flat against her belly.

She took the opportunity to push her ass back gently against him, feeling him twitch under his tight jeans. As the song closed, most of the audience was whooping and hollering, others were catcalling. "Now that," Jon stated, "Is the woman of my fucking dreams."

He took her into his arms and pressed their lips together in a kiss so heated and passionate, the concert photographer found his camera lens fogging up. Julie staggered back to her seat and leaned against Leesha.

"How was it, Jules?"

"I'm gonna kill that fucker later," Julie replied with a lazy smile. Jon fist bumped David and whispered something to him, both men nodding to each other.

Leesha cocked an eyebrow at David. "Oh, he'd better not."


	13. Chapter 13

"Now if you all will put your hands together, I wanna give the mic to my oldest friend. A man that's been there with me since we was youths in the Fast Lane. A man who would like to bring his angel up for a song. This pretty little thing down here in the white," Jon said with a smile, gesturing to Leesha in a come hither motion.

She blushed and cried, "Oh god he is. Fuck me..." Julie laughed and pushed her friend forward.

"Now it's your turn to meet the family," Julie said, knowing that Jon's words had only been heard by her.

Leesha gave her a puzzled look. "Did you know?"

"Not at all! Go have fun," she said with a gently push again.

Matt and the hired security guard helped Leesha climb the stage steps and she waved shyly at the crowd. Jon kissed her hand and swapped spots with David, taking up the position at the keyboards. David took the mic and approached Leesha, kissing her sweetly as the lights turned down to blue.

"Babygirl, I know it's only been a week but it's been one of the happiest I've had in a long damn time," David said quietly, the crowd awwing and cameras flashing. Leesha smiled up at him and wrapped one arm around his neck and the other resting on his chest.

Jon and Tico led into the powerful ballad, Always. David spun and dipped Leesha. They held each other close as he sang to her, "This Romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood. It's nothing but some feelings. That this old dog kicked up. It's been raining since she left me. Now I'm drowning in the flood. You see I've always been a fighter. But without you, I'd give up."

Leesha's eyes brimmed with tears, trying her hardest not to lose herself on stage. But in truth, she was lost in David. His eyes bore into her, laying his soul bare for the taking. "You're a crazy man, DB," she whispered into his ear.

"Yeah I, will love you, baby," he belted out, rubbing his nose into hers. "Always and I'll be there forever and a day, always. I'll be there, till the stars don't shine. 'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme. I know when I die you'll be on my mind. And I'll love you, always."

David's hold around her waist became tighter as they swayed under the spotlights. He wiped Leesha's tears with a lone finger and traced her lips with it. The audience swooned and held up cell phones as makeshift lighters, following along with the song.

They went insane when David held the mic to Leesha and winked. "If you told me to cry for you, I could. If you told me to die for you, I would. Take a look at my face. There's no price I won't pay. To say these words to you," she sang in a high soprano, her cheeks blushing a bright pink.

During the instrumental bridge, David leaned into her and his breath hot on her ear. "You look so sexy tonight, baby," he said. "What I wouldn't give to ravish you here and now."

His fingers tangled in her hair and pulled her head back gently. "Well, there ain't no luck in these loaded dice. But baby, if you give me just one more try. We can pack up our old dreams, and our old lives, We'll find a place, where the sun still shines," he sang to her, dropping to his knees and bowing his head.

Leesha lowered herself to him, cradling his head in her hand and taking the mic from him to finish the song. "I'll be there, till the stars don't shine. 'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme. I know when I die you'll be on my mind. And I'll love you, always. Always."

David kissed Leesha for a long moment before walking her back to her seat, his hand sneaking up under her dress and snapping her thong. "That ass is mine later," he moaned in her ear and ran back to his setup, fist bumping Jon.

After the deafening applause quieted somewhat they launched into some high octane songs to the get the crowd jumping again. Before they knew it the girls were whisked away from their seats mid second encore. Matt led them quickly backstage and ordered them to wait before he hurried off to supervise his charges back to safety.

"Second time missing the final bows," Leesha complained, stomping her foot. "I swear..."

"Which would you rather, honey?" Julie asked, "Watching the final bows or missing the car back to the hotel?"

Leesha rummaged in David's bag and withdrew his bottle of Fireball. "Might as well get the party started then!" She was taking a swig when the door flew open and startled her.

"Starting without me, baby?" David asked, scooping Leesha up in a rib-cracking bear hug.

"Never," she replied, holding the bottle to him. David drank the hot whiskey and stuffed it back in his bag, Leesha hanging around his neck and giggling as he swung her side to side. "Okay, Mister. You need a shower. You're cute, but man you all stink."

David laughed. "Sorry, babe. No time here. Matt will be bringing us to the cars in a couple of minutes."

Jon rushed in and pulled Julie into his arms. "Hey, beautiful...did ya like the family?" Jon asked after a smacking kiss.

"You're so going to pay for that, Rockstar! But after you shower...ugh," Julie wrinkled her nose at him.

Richie stuck his head in the door on his way past to his dressing room. "Did you like the clothes, ladies?" he asked, "I'm glad everything fit as well as what it did." He smiled lasciviously and looked them both up and down as he stood shoulder against the wall, his arms crossed.

"You did this?" Julie gasped, "Dawn told us that Jon and David had sent the clothes." She pulled free of Jon's arms and walked over to the guitarist.

"Eh, I knew I had to make amends for last night," Richie shrugged, looking at the blonde woman in front of him, "These two seem to have fallen pretty hard for you both. I'm sorry, Jules, for hurting you in any way last night."

"Apology accepted and our thanks for the exquisite clothes. Remind me to hug the shit outta you later, Richie," Julie smirked, "coz you pong worse than these two at the moment!" She turned back to the others, eyes wide in horror as the others laughed.

"We're heading back to the hotel for showers so you're gonna have to put up with the stench in the car, baby," Jon said, "See you in 5, Rich, at the cars."

Leesha giggled and pecked David's cheek. "Dibs for NOT riding with Richie!"

"Oh don't worry, darlin'," David said with a wink. "We'll have our own. Which reminds me." He lowered his voice and blocked the other's view. "Take off your panties and give them to me. Now." The brunette licked her lips and shimmied the delicate lace down her legs, holding his gaze. She held it out to David who stuffed it in his pocket.

"Come on, guys. Time to go," Matt called out and the guys, along with Julie and Leesha filed down the hallway and out to their luxury carriages.

"Julie! Don't forget to...WOO!!" Leesha squealed as David pushed her into the Expedition and slammed the door shut.

"What did she say?" Jon asked, holding the door open and handing Julie in before sliding in beside her.

"After last time, do you really wanna know?" Julie snickered, "Great show tonight, Rockstar."

"I hope you didn't mind me introducing you both?" he asked.

"Well, it's too late now, huh?" Julie tilted her head as looked at him before continuing softly, "I loved dancing with you though."

"Hmm, you thought it was cute doing your bump and grind against me, baby?" Jon asked. His eyes were shadowed in the dark interior but it didn't stop a shiver of anticipation run down her spine.

The car took off once all the members had been accounted for and the procession wove it's way back through the streets to the hotel. Her body shuddered as Jon's hand slipped into her leather pants, teasing the band of her panties and sliding a mini vibrator between her legs.

"Just maybe a teeny tiny bit of payback..." Julie grinned at him, dropping her head back on the seat.

"Wait til you see my payback," Jon growled, turning on the dial. Julie's screams and moans were lost in the Vegas traffic.

In Expedition number 3, Leesha thanked the gods and goddesses for the heavily tinted windows and privacy dividers between them and the driver. David's hand came down hard on her bare ass, her cries and moans drowned out by the loud music blasting through the cars surround sound system.

Her fingers curled into David's and her back arched. "You thought you were cute showing yourself off tonight, didn't you?"

She looked back at him and smirked. "You're damn right I did."

David wrapped his free hand around her neck and squeezed. "Fuckin' brat," he moaned, smacking her in quick succession. By the time they'd reached the Venetian, her eyes were watering and David let her sit up in her seat.

In the underground car park, the occupants of each car headed for the elevators. The boys smiled knowingly at each other, watching Julie and Leesha wobble and hold onto the other for support. "You ladies alright?" Tico asked, chuckling and snuffing out his cigar.

Jon kept Julie's hand firmly in his as the security detail swept them all through the small foyer and into a waiting elevator. One sniff was all it took. "Nope nope nope," Leesha ducked under Matt's arm and pulled Julie with her. "Too many stinky men for one elevator. We'll take a separate one."

As the door closed on the five sweaty and smelly men, Leesha and Julie waited with the silent Matt for the next elevator to arrive. "Hey Matt," Julie said, "are we good, you and I?"

He side-eyed her for a moment before turning to both the girls. "Look, I'll be honest," he said, "I'm not crazy about this whole thing. I'm here to make sure he and the guys are safe, no matter what the situation. Don't break his heart and we'll be fine. As soon as I hear that you've hurt him, I will personally see you back on a plane and fly you the fuck away from him."

Leesha sidled up next to Matt and hooked her arm in his. "Matt, I bet you're just a big ol' soft teddy bear."

The elevator dinged and the golden doors slid open. Matt escorted the two girls on and pressed the floor button. "Same goes for you. I can't tell David what to do in his life, but I'll protect him the same way," Matt replied, petting Leesha's head.

"Don't pet my head again and I won't have to bite your ankles," Leesha muttered through gritted teeth. Their floor lit up and the three stepped off, watching as Jon and David ran down the hallway. The two pushed and smacked each other, fumbling with the door lock.

"Hey look! It's your favorite forty-eight-year-old little boys," Julie giggled. David and Jon tumbled into the room. As the girls reached them, David had rushed into the bathroom and locked Jon out.

"Dammit Lema," Jon shouted as he banged on the door, "Don't spend all night washing your hair, asshole!" Jon stalked away and grabbed a bottle of wine, pouring himself a generous glass.

As Jon was busying himself with the wine, Leesha snuck over to the bathroom and knocked three times. Jon turned around in time to see a flash of brunette disappear into the steam and the door shut for the second time.

"Aww fuck no!" Jon cursed again, "I'm never getting a shower now." He took a healthy swallow from his glass. "Can you stand to come over here, baby?" Jon asked, holding out his hand to Julie and pouring a glass of wine for her.

"Only for you, baby," Julie smiled, kicked off her shoes and padded over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist as his arm went around her shoulder and drew her in for a kiss.

The door reopened and Leesha emerged from the steam cloud. She shut it and stopped at Jon's glare. "What? I had to pee!" She exclaimed defensively.

"Well if your boyfriend doesn't hurry the fuck up, I'm gonna drag him out naked by his curls and hang him out on the balcony," Jon snapped, draining his wine glass. Julie snapped her eyes over at Leesha at Jon's use of the word boyfriend. She cocked her eyebrow waiting on Leesha's reaction.

Leesha's eyes slid back and forth, between Jon and Julie. "Don't look at me. He hasn't asked me anything like that," she shrugged. "We've known each other a week."

"Huh, surprising," Jon shrugged, "Once he knows what he wants, Lema just goes for it."

"You know something I don't, Johnny Boy?" Leesha asked, plopping down on the sofa.

"Not really," Jon shrugged, "Just years of being able to read him like the proverbial book." He pulled himself free from Julie for a moment and stripped out of his shirt, throwing it on the floor near the bathroom door.

"Hey watch where you're throwing shit," David said, emerging from the bathroom. The only towel he had was currently ringing out his soaked curls.

"Jesus, Lema," Jon groused as he headed for the bathroom, "Put that thing away, will ya?"

David laughed and snapped his towel at Jon. "That's not what you were saying last night. Besides, might as well let your girl get a nice hard look at the kosher selection. You got a taste of my girl, only fair I get a taste of yours sometime."

Leesha looked over at Julie at the words 'my girl'. "What if I don't wanna share the kosher selection?" She asked, breaking up the boy's conversation, and attempting to keep any jealousy out of her voice.

Three sets of eyes focused on her and she was fully aware of the blood rising in her cheeks. David left Jon to his shower and slid down in front of Leesha, his fingertips caressing her fevered skin. "Then I can be all yours," David replied.

"Awww that's so cute," Julie sighed then couldn't help the snicker from escaping.

"Come on," David said, standing and quickly pulling on a pair of briefs. He took Leesha's hand and led her onto the balcony, closing the door behind him and leaving Julie alone. She covertly watched the two from behind the sofa, smiling when David kissed Leesha and spoke to her.

He showed something in his hands that Julie couldn't make out. Leesha bowed her head into him, a long chain being placed around her neck. She held it for a moment before David tucked it into her dress. Julie held in a squeal when Leesha nodded and hugged David tightly.

The two smiled at each other and came back into the room, holding hands and Leesha's head resting on David's arm. "So...Jon almost done?" David asked, ignoring Julie's expectant look.

He left her staring at him and grabbed a pair of grey jeans and a black shirt, tossing them onto the bed and leaving the girls on the couch. "What just happened?" Julie asked in a rush, taking note of the sparkle in her friend's eye.

Leesha had only opened her mouth to answer when Jon came out of the bathroom. "God that feels better," he said. He flopped on the end of the bed, his towel only barely staying together on his hip. "So what's the plan for the rest of the night? Or should I say morning?"

David and Leesha smiled at each other and it was David that spoke. "We could go out for some post-show drinks...celebrate..."

"Lema, it's only midway through the tour. What's there to celebrate?" Jon asked blankly.

Leesha bit her lip and busied herself with making herself and David a drink. She handed the wine glass to him and rejoined Julie. "Did I say celebrate? I meant...you know...party..." David's voice trailed off, walking into the bathroom with a slight spring in his step.

Julie rose from the couch and sat on the bed behind Jon. He leaned back onto her turning his head for a kiss which she gladly gave. "Are they acting weird to you?" Jon asked. "They weren't like this when we left the arena."

"They were out on the balcony just now," Julie shrugged, "so I have no idea either."

Jon's eyes shot open and he whispered, "They were out on the balcony? Now they're...they look like they've been struck dumb?" He stretched to see Leesha staring out into space, every now and then looking over at David and smiling.

"What's going on, Rockstar?" Julie asked him sotto voce.

"Did she...or he...do anything strange out there? Out of the ordinary?"

"Um they spoke, Leesha nodded and they kissed," Julie ran over what she remembered, "Nothing other than tha...hold on. David did put something around Leesha's neck? Why do you ask, Jon?"

Jon held his hand up and called out, "Hey Lema! What's today?"

"Friday!" David yelled back as he fixed his hair.

"No...like...for Jews!"

David poked his head out and perked an eyebrow at Jon. His face fell when he saw Jon's wide grin. "You're Catholic."

"No shit, dick," Jon said lamely. "But seriously...you all have millions of holidays and festivals. What's today's again?"

Leesha tried to ignore the guys, her hand clutching at the front of her dress. "Tu B'av," she muttered.

"What was that?" Jon egged on.

"Tu B'av," David said. "Leave her alone."

"Oooh yeah...isn't that...the festival of love?" Jon asked, smiling back at Julie.

She shook her head in confusion, "Um can someone please clue the token foreigner in here on what's happening? Please?"

David nodded at Leesha who slowly walked over and knelt in front of Jon and Julie. She pulled a long white gold chain from inside her dress and showed them the pendant on the end. On one side were small blue opals and on the other was black with a silver Hebrew inscription.

"Oh! That's so pretty, Leesh," Julie admired the piece, "but it still doesn't explain anything to me."

"You were right, Jon," she said and looked at Julie. "He...um..." She smiled at David and her eyes slid back to her friend. "He asked me."

"Asked you?" Julie still hadn't quite figured it out much to Jon's amusement.

David relented and came up behind Leesha, pulling her into his arms. "It's a symbol of commitment in my religion," he explained. "I know it's only been a week but I don't want this one to escape."

"Oh! Oh my god, honey!" Julie exclaimed and jumped from the bed pulling her friend from David's arms and into a bone-crushing embrace before doing the same to David. "I'm so happy for you both," she said as she swiped a tear from her eye.

Leesha let out a squeal as Jon grabbed her and squeezed her tight on the bed. "About fucking time," Jon cheered. "Turns out it's a celebration night after all."

"Well you better get dressed, babe," Julie snickered grabbed the towel from his waist, "I ain't sharing you looking like this."

"Good, coz it's all yours, beautiful," Jon said as he rose up from the bed and grabbed Julie by the wrist and pulled her in close, planting a firm kiss leaving her head spinning before smacking her on the ass as he reached for his luggage.

Julie squealed and rubbed the sting away. "Nice one, Johnny," David laughed, smacking Leesha's ass and making her jump. Julie sat on the bed and watched as the muscled body disappeared beneath layers of clothes. She pouted and let out a little mewl of disappointment.

Jon smirked at her when he heard, making Julie blush deeply as she thought she'd made the sound in her head. "You can unwrap me again later, beautiful." He made short work getting dressed and reaching for his wallet and cap.

"Ready?" he asked Julie first. She nodded and slipped her shoes back on and went to check her makeup. "You two lovebirds ready?"

David clapped Jon on the shoulder. "Let's roll, brother!"


	14. Chapter 14

Even though it was one in the morning, the Vegas strip was alive. Hotel and Casino lights dazzled the two ladies, both taking photos of the sites and with their boys. Both had traded their heels and boots for simple flats for comfort.

David and Leesha walked arm in arm, glancing back at Jon and Julie. They took turns posing in front of the Bellagio fountains. The bar they found was a smaller local joint, darker and more subdued than its surroundings.

Jon helped the girls onto bar stools while David stepped away for the restroom. "Anything you ladies want," Jon offered. "First round on me."

"Including body shots?" Julie asked with a wink.

"Save those for the room, baby. Don't want all these guys listening to you moaning as my tongue licks up the salt," Jon replied.

"Ooh is that a promise?" she cooed into his ear as she slipped a hand inside his shirt.

"Hell yeah, baby," Jon breathed.

David emerged from the bathroom and hugged Leesha from behind, pressing his lips into her neck. "Look who decided to join us," she teased. "Jon said first round is on him."

"Watch out," Jon said a little louder. "No one can afford this guy's bar tab, not even him." David threw a bar nut at Jon and ordered a Jack and Coke.

The bar was crowded for a Friday night but the two couples were able to keep to themselves, even if the conversation wasn't quiet. They laughed over rounds of drinks, Leesha's cheeks turning pink as the alcohol warmed her up inside.

She and Julie stumbled into the ladies room, a vicious tug of war between alcohol and their bladders. So far, the latter was winning. "I hope DB plans on carrying me back to the hotel," Leesha said, splashing cool water over her face and neck.

"You're so smashed, girl," Julie chuckled, "Hell I am too, I guess. They'll have to call Matty to come to get us and he won't be happy with me again. I don't think he likes me very much. Fucker!" She finished in a fit of giggles.

"Fuck him," Leesha laughed, tossing water up in the air like a kid.

"No I don't want to fuck him," Julie giggled, "I want to fuck his big brother. Over and over and over again. Damn, he's good."

"Maybe he's hung like Jon. Filled me up nicely. Not as well as David, but in a pinch, he'd do," Leesha snorted. "You should try David sometime."

"Ha, another orgy type thing like the other night?" Julie asked, "My boob is still recovering from Richie's teeth."

Leesha shrugged and tossed her paper towel in the trash can. "Well, I ain't fucking Sambora." She opened the door for Julie, smacking her ass like David did with her.

"Ow why is everyone smacking my ass tonight?" she glared at her friend before wrapping her arm around Leesha's neck and kissing her cheek. Her friend squeezed her boob in response and they both fell apart into a fit of giggles.

They pushed past a group of drunk girls and a young guy, dressed as though he'd stepped out of a preppy college, moved into their path. "Hello ladies," he said smoothly, holding out his hand.

Leesha smiled and took it. "Hi there," she replied.

"Name's Brad. I apologize for interrupting you two, but my friends and I were just discussing how stunningly gorgeous you are," Brad said, his charming personality leaking through every word.

"Hi Brad, thank you for the compliment but we're just heading back to our dates," Julie said, sobering up quickly and extricated Leesha's hand from his. She was used to this kind of customer back home. A couple of drinks under their belts and they think they're the hottest thing to all women.

One of Brad's buddies drained his bottle and gestured to Leesha. "You two with those old men over there? Why don't you come party with us?" Leesha turned her back to him and shook her ass in his direction. "Baby, you're wasting that with him."

"He's not that bad," Leesha replied. "Neither are you."

"Leesh, come on," Julie turned to walk away hoping Leesha would follow. She closed her eyes and stopped when she heard her friend's giggle from behind. Turning to the table, Julie saw Leesha had been pulled into the preppy's lap.

"Oh Julie, one drink won't hurt," she slurred and took the shot of whiskey she was handed.

"Leesha! No!" Julie yelled and smacked the glass from Leesha's hand before she could drink it. "Are you crazy?"

Brad grabbed Julie from behind, his hands holding her waist as he pressed himself against her. "Loosen up, baby. We just wanna have some fun," he whispered in her ear.

The guy Leesha was sitting on slid his hand up to the apex of her thigh. "Ooo this one's warm," he told his friends. Leesha tried to push him away but he held her tight, slipping a finger into her slit.

"Let me go, asshole!" Leesha yelled, wiggling away from his exploring fingers. "Goddamnit, no!"

Julie struggled to free herself from Brad's hold as she watched in horror as Leesha's attacker was getting even more handsy. "Fuck off! What part of no thanks are you little boys not understanding?" Julie scratched at the arms around her in an iron grip.

"Fucking stuck up bitches!" she heard in her ear, "Your little friend was asking for it. We saw her flash her tight little ass our way."

"It wasn't your place to be looking, fucker!" Julie spat. Her struggling was turning him on. She felt nauseous as his erection made itself evident.

A tall body pushed passed Brad and Julie, one hand pulling Leesha's head to the side and the other making contact with guy's nose. David tossed Leesha into the wall and aimed a kick at the kid's stomach. He grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels from the table and hovered over his victim.

"Should've kept your hands to yourself," he growled, beating the bottle into pretty boy's face once twice three times. From her position, Julie watched David's face redden and the younger guy grapple for the blonde hair.

"LEMA!" Jon yelled trying to haul his friend off Leesha's attacker. David threw Jon backward into Julie and Brad, screaming in rage. Julie tumbled from her attacker's grip and clawed her way to Leesha.

Brad made to rush David from behind but was tackled to the floor by Jon. "You touched my girl, fucker. No one touches my girl," Jon grunted and punched Brad with a violent right hook. Most of the bar dwellers had backed away from the fray, others took out their phones to record it.

"Jon! No!" Julie screamed as she saw the bartender pick up the phone, presumably to call the police.

"Get back!" Jon spat out, "Get Leesha and get away, baby."

Jon drew back his arm again as the younger guy beneath him grappled to throw him off. The sound of knuckles striking flesh was heard loudly.

"David, Stop!" Leesha stumbled over and grabbed David's collar, flashing the onlookers but not caring. "Please baby, you gotta stop." David brought his arm back and his elbow connected with Leesha's cheek, sending her tumbling backward.

David's guy was lying bloodied on the floor, the older man had broken the bottle of Jack from multiple impacts. He was straddling the guy and reared back for another punch, but was caught by two officers around the waist and lifted from his victim.

"Calm down, sir! Stop resisting!" David was panting and sweating, his arms forced behind his back and cold metal cuffs closed around his wrist.

Julie rushed over to Jon as he was being hauled off her attacker and cuffed as well. She could tell by his demeanor he was livid with a taint of disappointment. "Jon, baby, what can I do?" she asked Jon first, before looking at the arresting officer, "Sir, he didn't start the fight. Please! He and David didn't start it."

"Got something on this one," David's arresting officer announced. He pulled out a small bag with four white pills and a powdery residue. "Anything else you want to tell me about?"

David glared at the officer and spit out blood. "Yeah, I should have broken his fingers too," he grunted. The officers hauled David to his feet and continued their search, reading him his rights as well.

"Jules, baby, find Matt," Jon grunted as his arms were held awkwardly behind him as he was lead to the door of the bar. "He'll come to get you."

Julie tried to follow Jon but the officer spoke up. "Ma'am, get back now," the officer demanded and hauled Jon out to his cruiser, reading him his Miranda Rights. She stared at Jon being pushed into the back of the car then bustled out of the way as the paramedics arrived with stretchers to check on the remaining three and take the two younger males away. Julie waved away the uniformed medic as she made her way back through the tables to Leesha and David.

"Asshole!" Leesha yelled and picked up the closest shot glass, the police presence not having registered with her. She hurled it at the bloodied guy as the stretcher rolled past her. She then felt herself being lifted. "Let me fucking go!" Her legs kicked out and hit the officer. She was thrown to the floor next to David, who was sporting a cut lip.

"Leesha, what the hell?" Julie was askance that her friend just did. Just as they did with Jon, David and Leesha were led out of the bar and into the back of the waiting car. The paramedics had left with their patients as two more police strode into the bar to take statements. She was left alone.

Julie dug through her handbag and found her phone. She looked up the hotel and rang the number, chewing nervously on her nail as she waited for the call to connect.

"Venetian Hotel, how can we help?"

"Um, yes, can you put me through to Matt Bongiovi please?" Julie said in a rush.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have anyone registered by that name here," the cool female voice replied.

"Oh my god, I know he's there. I was just there earlier tonight too," Julie started to panic, trying to remember what Matt's check in name was.

She could almost hear the simper over the phone. "I'm sure you were ma'am." With that, the receptionist disconnected the call.

"Fuck!" Julie swore and stared at her phone in disbelief. She shook her head to try and clear it a little so she could think of what to do next. She checked her bag again and found her wallet, which contained the key to the room, missing. Maybe, she thought, I can just walk back and track Matt down from there?

She turned to the bartender and offered a quick apology, which he accepted and acknowledged that it wasn't their fault. He wished her luck then went back to fixing his establishment.

Julie stepped outside the door and tried to remember which way they'd come from. Figuring she'd head for the brighter lights of the Strip and work her way from there. Her feet were hurting and she was a little afraid of being in a foreign city with no way of communicating with anyone that would know what to do.

Taking a deep breath she headed off into the night taking unknown streets for what seemed like hours until her hackles started to rise and she heard a car following behind her. She moved closer to the buildings by instinct and picked up her pace a little.

"Hey, pretty lady, what's the rush?" A male voice called out from the open passenger window. "What you say we go and have a good time? Name your price, doll."

She chanced a glance over her shoulder but kept walking, not saying anything. The lights flickered above her and her gut twisted ominously.

"Oh come on, baby. With an ass like that, I'd thrown down forty or fifty," the man jeered, following close to the curb. "Sixty if you let me fuck it."

Julie started to whimper in fright and wrapped her arms around herself tightly. She felt a rough tug and spun around, another figure grabbing her purse and running off into a dark alley with it. "Goddamnit fucker!!"

"You need a ride, baby?" The same male voice was closer now, a pair of dirty hands grasping her upper arms. "Just relax, baby. I'll take care of you." He started to drag her towards the street, Julie kicking out her feet and crying loudly.

A set of bright headlights sped towards her, swerving around the parked cars and blocking the man's way out. Matt jumped out of the car with his gun drawn. "Let her go!" He demanded.

The man pushed Julie to the ground and raised his hands. "Chill, bro. She wanted it."

Julie stood, unsteadily at first, turning away from Matt, grabbing the other guy by the shoulders and kneed him squarely between the legs, making him drop to the pavement in agony. "That's for topping off my night and saying I wanted it. Fuck you!" She kicked him in the stomach for good measure.

Matt grabbed Julie's arm and forced her into his passenger seat. He jumped back in and peeled onto the street, "You okay?"

"Why would I be okay, Matt?" she yelled at him. "My date was hauled off to the police station with his friend and mine, the hotel wouldn't put me through to you and I don't have my wallet. I've been grabbed at by two strangers, my handbag was stolen which had my phone and identification in it and then you point a gun in my face. No, Matt, I'm not okay!" She marked off each point with her fingers.

She turned and faced the window so that her tears couldn't be seen by the man who didn't think very much of her already. The car fell silent, the only sound was Julie's occasional hiccups.

"I didn't point it at you," Matt offered. He dug out a bottle of water from the center console and offered it to her.

"How did you find me?" she asked quietly when she could trust her voice. She took the bottle and cracked the lid, taking a deep draught.

"Jon called me when he hadn't heard from me," Matt replied, his gaze never wavered from the road in front as he made his way to the police department, "He used his one phone call to ask about you first. Told me to find you before coming to get him and the others. They're all waiting for us."

"But HOW did you find me?" Julie reiterated and fell silent, gazing absently out of the side window.

Matt was quiet for a moment before launching into his explanation. "When David and Jon brought you two onto Jovi Air, the security team wanted to keep tabs on you. Our resident IT nerd was able to remote into your cell phones when you connected to the planes WIFI. He installed a piece of malware called NetNanny that logs all your chats, calls, photos, and can turn on your GPS remotely. From my laptop, I can log into the software and pull up any information needed, including tracking you in real time. David and Jon weren't thrilled about it, but they understood why we did it."

"Jesus, Matt," Julie breathed. She didn't know whether to be angry, insulted or relieved. "Wait. The guys knew and didn't tell us? That's fucked up. So what would happen if it didn't work out with us?"

Matt sighed after a moment and said, "Your phones would be wiped of all conversation and privately taken photos of the guys."

Julie let that piece of information sink in.

"Look...I know what I said last night about not liking the whole thing between you and Jon," Julie looked over at Matt, "but what I didn't say was that I haven't seen him like this with anyone since his divorce two years ago."

"Like what?" she asked quietly.

"Happy," Matt simply said, "He's happy and content. It's only been a week but it's been noted by everyone. So for that, I thank you," he finished with, reaching for her hand and kissing her knuckles. Julie smiled at Matt and nodded. He navigated into the parking lot and killed the engine of the car. "Stay here."

"No fucking way, mate," Julie said, climbing out of the car, "I'm coming too."

Matt rolled his eyes and followed her up the stairs, "Then sit there and don't say a word. Let me do the talking, got it?" He left her to sit on a wooden bench as he approached the counter and spoke with the officer on duty.

Julie looked around the waiting area and watched new arrivals go through fingerprinting and mugshots, or junkies curled up on benches waiting to be picked up. After signing the paperwork to release the three from the watchhouse, Matt was handed his credit card back and told to wait until the three were released.

He plopped down next to Julie. "Apparently Leesha is in the infirmary getting a couple nasty gashes on her face and hands treated. Her cheek got banged up pretty bad too."

"David did that," Julie offered.

"David? You saying David got physically violent with her?"

"Oh god no!" Julie shook her head, "She got in the way trying to get him off that pervert and collected his elbow in her face."

Matt breathed out to keep himself calm. "That would have hurt," he said, "David's got a lot of strength in those arms. I'll be surprised if she isn't swollen."

"Did Jon tell you anything that happened," Julie asked.

"Not really, just that there'd been an altercation at a bar," Matt replied, "Do I need to know?" He scrubbed his hands over his face, his elbows resting on his knees.

Julie and Matt sat and talked for over two hours. She gave him a full explanation about what happened with the frat guys and them getting handsy with both girls. How David had beat the guy into a bloody mess and the drugs.

"That's...well...that's not surprising," Matt said. "David's had those habits for years. But he's always been careful. Don't get me wrong, he's got a temper. I've known the guy nearly my whole life, he wouldn't raise his hand to a woman to cause pain."

Well I dunno about that, but... Julie thought to herself but decided against vocalizing it. "Oh my..."

Leesha rounded the corner holding an ice pack to her cheek, a large purple bruise at her hairline from hitting the wall. She was sobbing and ran to Julie. "Sissy," Leesha cried and collapsed against her friend.

"Oh honey, I gotcha," Julie hugged her friend tightly, "You're okay, right?" She gently lifted Leesha's chin and pulled her hand away to inspect the damage.

"Jesus," Julie heard Matt beside her softly exclaim as he stood up behind the girls.

David and Jon filed out with one of the guards, their shirts torn and bloody. Jon sported a black eye while David's hands were cut up from the glass and fist assault. "Shit," David groaned, jogging up to Leesha and examining her face. She flinched from his touch momentarily. "I'm so sorry, Babygirl. Fuck I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

Leesha met Julie's eyes, silently begging her not to bring up her moment of indiscretion at the bar. She looked back at David and allowed herself to lean into his hand. "I know you didn't. I'm sorry too," she whispered. David kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

Matt walked over to Jon and the brothers embraced quickly. Jon tapped his brother on his chest and stepped around him seeing Julie standing alone, tears filling her eyes. He stood before her and rested his forehead on hers with a sigh. "I'm sorry, baby," he said. He kissed her forehead and wrapped her arms around her shoulders as the tears fell silently down her cheeks.

"Can we go now?" she whispered back to him. She just wanted a shower now and curl up into bed, relegating this nightmare to yesterday.

"Matt?" Jon simply asked.

"Yeah. Just remember the jet leaves at 11 am," Matt replied. "Only gives you," he glanced at his watch, "four hours of sleep. You all need to be up and out of the hotel by 10:30."

"You got it, peanut," Jon nodded, chuckling at the blush that suffused Matt's cheeks.

"Fuck you, old man," he retorted and lead the way out of the building and down to the car.

Matt hit the button to unlock the doors and Leesha crawled into the car first, David followed on her left. She immediately curled up into his side and fell asleep, her good cheek resting on his shoulder.

Jon passed Julie in to sit behind him before climbing into the passenger seat as Matt started the car and pulled out of the car park toward the hotel. The hum of the conversation in the front of the car and the passing lights lulled Julie into a light doze as well, her head falling to David's other shoulder.

They were shaken awake when at the hotel and the sleepy group made their way up to their rooms. Julie hugged Matt hard before continuing on the suite with Jon waiting at the door for her.

***~*Julie and Jon*~***

Inside the suite, she made a beeline for the bathroom and closed the door quietly before turning the shower on and peeling her clothes off. Jon knocked and slipped inside the door as Julie was stepping into the shower.

The steam was thick in the air, almost as thick as the unspoken words that hung there. Jon slowly unbuttoned his shirt and dropped his jeans to the floor, entering the shower and wrapping the shaking woman in his arms from behind. They stood together in the warm water until Julie's tears had stopped finally.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Jon murmured into her hair.

"I am now that you're holding me," Julie replied with a sigh, "I needed to shower first though. I haven't felt that dirty from men's hands since I first started working." She turned in his arms and frowned, "Oh Jon, your eye...is it okay?" He nodded briefly.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Jon pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "Matt told me how he found you."

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore tonight," she put her finger over his lips, "Just kiss me."

Jon gently cupped the back of her head and with a sigh brought their lips together in a tender kiss. A comforting kiss not intended to arouse or excite them but to soothe them both. Jon broke the kiss and reached around to shut off the water and handed Julie out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped her in it. 

She was almost asleep on her feet. Jon dried them both quickly and killed the light, taking her hand, he led her back to their bed making sure she was covered before he padded around to the other side. Julie felt Jon's arms gather her up tightly. She laid her head on his chest and quickly fell asleep to the soft moans and sighs coming from the other bed.

***~*Leesha and David*~***

David and Leesha didn't say more than three words, both stripping off their clothes and quietly crawling under the blanket and sheets together. She looked towards him and sniffled. "Please don't cry, Babygirl," David whispered, trailing his thumb lightly over her bottom lip.

"Dave..."

But he cut her off in his haste to explain his action, try to defend them. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened..." Sure you do, idiot, he thought. You saw her being felt up by another guy. He deserved what he got.

Leesha reached out and touched her fingertips to his cheek. "Just make love to me, DB. Don't say anything, just...just don't..."

She bent her knees slightly and spread her legs. David slid his hand between them, tracing over her labia and up her slit. He wanted to beg her forgiveness, to tell her how much she meant to him and he would go to the ends of the Earth to defend her. But all he could do was capture her bottom lip between his.

Her body quaked beneath his touch, and she reached down to stroke him up and down. He twitched in her hand, pushing his tongue into her waiting mouth. She whimpered into his kiss as his finger dipped into her warmth, swirling around and lubing her up.

"So beautiful," David breathed out and rested himself between her legs. He slid the tip and paused. Another inch and he felt her body relax. The body that she had given over to him, one that he would ensure remained his.

He pulled out all the way and sunk back in. All the way and back, a little more each time until he was buried deep inside her. Leesha tensed up a little at the full feeling and relaxed. She moaned as he stroked in and out of her rhythmically, squirming underneath him to try and match his movements.

Under here, her bruises and cuts were invisible. The darkness was her protection from David's pity. Their hips rolled together and Leesha hooked her arms around David. Her nails scratched down his spine and over his ass.

Neither could manage more than light panting and their warm breath mingling between them. Their aromas mixed and filled their senses, hearts beating together. "Harder," she moaned. David gasped the pillows and sped up his thrusting, Leesha's thighs squeezing him.

She struggled to breathe as he fell over the edge with her, groaning into her neck and filling her up. They lay for a few minutes, breathing hard and sweating. David rolled them on their sides, holding Leesha tight to his chest.

The lights had been turned out in the suite when they pushed the covers off their head. Julie and Jon had fallen asleep. David kissed Leesha and the two closed their eyes, not knowing at this very moment videos were being uploaded and the rumor mill was in full production.


	15. Chapter 15

The phone started ringing at the same time the pounding on the door happened. Jon reached out still half asleep, fumbling with the receiver before grunting into it. He hung up as soon as the automated wake-up call voice activated. The pounding didn't go away that easily.

Leesha peeked out from under the blanket, her head resting on David's chest and a dried trail of sleep drool down her cheek. "Go away!" She buried her face back into her bedmate and grumbled.

"If you lot aren't up and dressed in 10 minutes," Paul, their tour manager, yelled, "I'm opening the door. And trust me you don't want to know what's out here to greet you!"

"Fuck off," David yelled back, pulling the comforter over him and Leesha. It seemed only moments later that the door swung open and Richie stormed into the room.

"What the god-almighty fuck did you assholes do last night?" he yelled from between the beds and stripped the covers off both beds in one fell sweep of his arms. "Get the fuck up and face the mess you're in!"

Leesha moaned and threw her legs over David's, grappling for the covers. When she found none, she rubbed her eyes and turned to look at the intruder. "What?

"What the fuck, woman?" Richie cursed seeing Leesha's face clearly for the first time, "Did this asshole do that to you?" He pointed at David, the muscles in his jaw popping in anger.

"No," Leesha whimpered. "And stop fucking yelling would you? My head is killing me."

"I'll get you something, Babygirl," David said thickly, kissing her forehead and padding over to Leesha's purse. He brought over a cold bottle of her favorite soda and two ibuprofen. She sat up and took them gratefully.

Jon groaned and rolled to sit on the side of the bed. "Rich, what's got you all fired up?" he asked as he scrubbed at his face, hissing when he touched his tender eye. Julie gingerly made her way to the bathroom; she'd gotten off lightly with blistered feet.

"You're all over the news," Richie stormed to the TV and turned it on to a news channel, "that's what's got me all fired up!" He didn't have to wait long for the breaking news to be shown, turning the volume up. When Jon walked over to where he was standing, Richie smacked the remote into Jon's chest and stalked away, "And you're always telling ME to behave myself. Fucking hypocrite!"

Leesha and David wrapped the fallen sheets around themselves and joined Jon in front of the TV. The anchorwoman was reading part of an eyewitness report, home footage playing in a small corner square.

"The violent brawl occurred at approximately one o'clock in the morning at the corner of Decatur and Sunset. Witnesses say that two men rushed a group of Reno University students." David's mugshot came up on the screen. "Forty-eight-year-old David Bryan of New Jersey was arrested on two counts of aggravated assault, one count of domestic battery, and one count of drug possession."

Leesha flinched and turned from the TV when the video cut to David pushing her into the wall then to her getting hit in the face. She turned and leaned into David, letting silent tears fall and his hand rubbing her back.

Julie joined them in front of the TV and slipped her arm through Jon's. He started and glanced down at her before his gaze went back to the screen. He was worrying his bottom lip between his forefinger and thumb and vibrating with anger when his mugshot was put next to David's.

"Jon Bongiovi, forty-eight from East Hampton, was charged with one count of aggravated assault and one count of drunk and disorderly. Both Bryan and Bongiovi are members of the multi-platinum Grammy-winning Rock group Bon Jovi, who are currently on tour. Neither could be reached for comment."

When the report was finished he killed the TV with a stab of his finger and threw the remote on the couch. "Fuck!" he swore, shaking Julie off and walking away back to the bedroom. "Get dressed. Foyer in 10 minutes," he said to no one in particular as he grabbed his phone and searched for a number.

The mood in the room was subdued as they dressed and packed quickly. Jon spent most of the time on the phone to lawyers approving a statement to be issued as soon as possible, as he angrily threw his clothes and toiletries in his bag.

He waited at the suite door as the others did a last minute check. With a long kiss and whispered words of reassurance, David slid a pair of sunglasses on Leesha and led her out the door hand in hand. Julie made to follow them but Jon hooked his hand in her elbow as she walked past. He held up a finger to indicate he'd be one minute.

"Sounds good, man, thanks," Jon said to the disembodied voice, "Send it out straight away. All media, social media, the lot okay? Talk later."

He turned to Julie, slipped his hand into her hair and kissed her hard. "Good morning...god I needed that!" Jon smile was pinched, "I'm sorry, baby. We'll talk in the car, but right now we need to go. Matt's escorting David and Leesha to their car, then he'll be waiting for us. I should warn you there's a crowd of paps down there."

"Oh shite." Julie gasped.

"Keep your sunglasses on, your head down and don't let go of my hand, okay?" Julie nodded. Jon continued, "Matt's riding with us too. Oh and don't say anything, no matter what you hear." He kissed her again and gently pushed her out the door to the elevators, riding the car down to the basement car park.

As expected, reporters holding audio recorders and paparazzi holding up their cameras crammed the foyer. Julie ducked her head and kept close to Jon, attempting to block out the camera flashes and accusatory questions being hurled at them.

"Jon, are you going to fire David Bryan?" "Can you comment on what happened?" "Is that your date? I heard she's a stripper. Can you comment?" "Is it true they were flirting with those guys?" "Miss, why would you let David beat your friend?" "Is it true David's a drug addict?"

Matt slammed the door behind Jon and Julie before climbing into the passenger front seat and giving the order for the driver to head out. "Fucking paparazzi!" Matt swore. "David and Leesha are halfway to the airport."

"Drop it, Matty," Jon said wearily, "My bed, I'll deal with it." He patted his brother on the shoulder, "Thanks, bro, for everything though." Jon's phone buzzed with a text message from Jovi Management. The statement would be released while they were airborne.

He tapped his fingers on his leg nervously. Julie reached over and laid her hand on his, curling her fingers in and squeezing gently. She gave him a small smile. No words were needed to convey her feelings. The trip to the airstrip was made in virtual silence, worry and weariness being the main cause.

Tall rolling curtains were arranged in a large half square with enough room for the car to pull up close to the plane on the tarmac, shielding them from any long lens cameras. Onboard the jet, the mood was frosty as they settled in their seats.

Luggage was stowed and as soon as Matt was on-board the crew went about their final checks before take off. When the seatbelt sign had been turned off Tico stood saying in his deep authoritative voice, "I'm calling a band meeting. Ladies, if you don't mind going to the other room?"

The girls looked at each other and then at their respective partners. David nodded and kissed Leesha. "It's okay. You and Julie can go in the front lounge." She was about to protest when David gave her a firm shake of his head.

"Vicky?" Jon called out to their trusted flight attendant, who rushed over. "Could you bring the ladies up front for a while?" Vicky nodded and gestured for the girls to follow.

Leesha and Julie sat down as the dividing wall was closed off. "I'll get some ice for your cheek as well," Vicky offered and bustled off to get them breakfast and, in Julie's case, her first coffee of the day.

"How are you feeling, Leesh?" Julie said to her friend. She searched for any signs of distress.

"Feel like I got beaten up by a cage fighter. David had to use his jacket to hide my face from the cameras," Leesha told Julie. "Even then, one tried to stick his camera under the jacket!"

"Ugh. Assholes, all of them!" Julie sneered, "One of them found out about my stripping. I mean I do have another job. Or I did! When this gets out, I probably won't have the admin one when I get home." She sighed and sucked on her top lip in worry, trying to figure out what to do when she got home.

As the girls sipped at their caffeinated drinks and nibbled on bacon, they could hear the rumble of the men's voices from the next room.

Tico: Is that why you wanted to drug her up? So she wouldn't remember you beating the shit out of her?

David: I didn't fucking beat her, Tico!

Tico: Same way you didn't beat up April?

David: You want a repeat of the telephone incident, asshole?

Jon: Shut it, David. We fucked up, we have to deal with it; good or bad.

David: I won't fucking sit here and be accused of beating Leesha!

Richie: Then both of you tell us what happened. Start to finish. Lema, you first.

"I wish they'd stop thinking DB did this on purpose. I'm the one who jumped on him to stop the fight, which wouldn't have happened if I'd just listened to you," Leesha cried quietly. "It's my fault he's in this mess."

"I know it wasn't his fault," Julie sympathized with her, "but yeah, you shoulda listened. My radar went off quicker than yours, that's all."

Leesha sighed and picked up one of the bagels from Vicky. "What the fuck am I doing here, J? I'm not a rock star's girlfriend, just an IT nerd from Indiana. I belong in a server closet not...here." She gestured around at the private jet.

"It started out as a fun weekend--"

"And turned into a nightmare?" Leesha supplied.

"Not where I was going, silly," Julie bumped her friend's shoulder, "I was going to say...that it's turned into so much more. You're falling in love, honey. With a man that seems to be as passionate about you, as you are about him. So you've got a few bumps and bruises. They'll heal."

Leesha fell back into the couch. "What about you? How do you feel about all this?"

"Like it's a dream that I'm gonna wake up from at any moment," Julie sighed, "It's amazing and I feel like one of the luckiest women alive at the moment. I'm not going to deny I have feelings for Jon, but one day at a time."

"Being with David has been something I've only ever fantasized about. Now with him in front of me, it makes me realize that I've underestimated and underappreciated him for 26 years," Leesha said, picking at her bagel absently.

"You want to know something Matt told me last night while we waited for you to be released?" Julie threw out, taking a sip of coffee.

"What was that?"

"He thanked me," Julie said sliding her eyes to watch Leesha's reaction.

"He what?"

"He thanked me," she said again, "because it's been noted that Jon's been happy this past week. Oh and he kissed my hand."

Leesha gave Julie a tired smile, about to tell her about the discussion her and David had in the police cruiser when Richie's voice came from the next room. "Looks like you weren't enough for the little slut. She had to spread her legs for another guy. With enough liquor, maybe I could touch her sweet pussy too."

Julie heard Leesha's sharp intake of breath at Richie's comment and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. "They're just words, honey," she said, "Just angry words."

"LEMA! NO!" Jon yelled out. Leesha stood and cracked open the door slightly. Through the crack, she could see Jon and Matt pulling David off of Richie. They dragged David into the corner and she breathed deep, pushing the door open.

Julie tried to stop Leesha but she was too quick, just slipping out of her grasp. Leesha beelined for David but was stopped by Tico. His arms wrapped around her like an anaconda with its prey. "Let me go, Tico," she said through gritted teeth.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble for us?" Richie asked, pulling himself to his feet and dabbing his bloody nose with a napkin.

"Don't you speak to me, Sambora," Leesha demanded. "Not one fucking word."

Julie was torn between comforting her friend but concerned also about Richie's possibly broken nose. She went to find Vicky and ask for an ice pack but Vicky had one already to go. She was obviously used to her charges' volatile conversations, shrugging as she handed it over.

Julie gave her a small smile and walked to the back of the plane again, handing it to a sullen Richie. "You okay?" she asked quietly, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. He nodded his response.

Tico walked Leesha towards the corner where Matt and Jon were trying to restrain David. "Hands off him," he commanded. Neither dared to argue and released their grip on David. When he tried to push himself to his feet, Tico's voice rang out. "Kneel."

Leesha gasped as David crawled to his knees. The jet went completely silent. They all watched the red-faced, panting and sweating blonde man remained motionless and staring at the floor. "I thought I taught you better than this. You were taught to control your emotions," Tico glowered.

"Yes, Master," David replied.

"I'm done with you making a spectacle of yourself, Rashbaum. It's the last time you'll embarrass us. As for you," Tico looked down at Leesha. He was glad to see she had stopped fighting him. "You're gonna watch and learn from your boyfriend's lesson. I won't have your temper running rampant as well. Both of you, in your seats and I don't wanna hear one peep from either of you."

He gently pushed Leesha towards one seat then grabbed David's hair and dragged him to his seat. "Sit." David sat next to Leesha, still staring down. "Not one word or I'll have your ass beaten raw before you ever step off this plane," Tico threatened.

"Yes, Master," David whispered.

Tico turned to Jon and added, "Double suite. These two are staying with me."

"You got it, T," Jon nodded and flicked a look to Matt who also nodded and immediately opened his laptop.

"The rest of you...sit down and shut down for the rest of the flight," Tico finished and took the chair across from David, crossing his arms and daring anyone to speak.

Richie patted Julie's hand on his shoulder in thanks and mouthed "Go" and indicated to Jon. She smiled and walked over into Jon's waiting arms. Jon sat in the closest seat, a single, pulling Julie down on his lap.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he held her tight and sighed. She tilted his face to hers and searched his weary face. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes, falling into a light doze. Julie let him doze as she sat on his lap, resting her head against the interior wall of the plane.


	16. Chapter 16

At the airstrip as everyone was disembarking, Richie turned to Jon, "Hey, man, do you and Julie want to come back to my place and get away from this shitstorm? Feel free to bring the little brunette too."

Leesha was about to answer before Tico spoke up for her. "She's spoken for Richie. Matt, have my leather bag delivered to my suite ASAP. You two," he looked back at his companions and smiled as David's body shuddered and he fidgeted nervously at the words 'leather bag'. "Get in the car."

They both nodded and climbed into the SUV. Tico shut the door and walked up to Richie. "You can have your fun, but these two are mine to deal with. Not available for your twisted mind games."

Richie held his hands up in capitulation, "Don't wanna mess with you, T. I was just asking the question. Jon?"

Jon looked at Julie who shrugged. "Thanks, man, sounds like it might be a good idea. Teek, don't break his fingers, that's all I ask." He clapped Tico on the shoulder and climbed into the car with Richie and Julie.

"I'll break him emotionally and mentally before I ever break his fingers," Tico said with a grin and climbed into the car as well. "See you all tomorrow," he added before slamming the door shut.

Leesha looked back and forth between Tico and David, waiting with bated breath for the older man to yell or scream or berate them for their behavior. Ten minutes...fifteen minutes...Tico didn't say a word, and David didn't make eye contact with either of them.

"Dave?" She asked tentatively. "Dave...please say something."

"He won't," Tico answered.

"What do you mean he won't? I'm his...girlfriend."

Tico smiled and lit a cigar, crossing one leg over the other. "He never told you about his history, has he?" Leesha shook her head. "This," he pointed at David, "was mine. My pet. Many years of training...of discipline. He won't talk without my permission, so don't bother trying."

Leesha swallowed hard and squirmed in her seat. As much as romantic David excited her, the thought of him being molded and trained by Tico piqued her curiosity. "You're not gonna hurt him, are you?" She couldn't hold the question back.

"Oh I sure hope so," Tico replied, his dark eyes brightening with excitement. "How else will he regain control?" The car pulled onto the highway and Tico lay his cigar aside. "My Rules. Very simple. Safeword to stop is Red, Slow down is yellow. You can use these when you can't take anymore. David prefers to have no safe words."

"Wait...that's where you learned it from?" She asked David.

"You'll direct any questions to me," Tico corrected. "I told you this already. He won't speak. But yes, it is. Now...Pet, position two." David sat up straight, hands on his thighs and looking at Tico. "Good. You," Leesha looked at him. "I need your verbal consent to include you in this."

Leesha hesitated. "Do I have a choice?"

"Yes," David said reflexively.

"I told you to keep quiet," Tico hissed. "Get over here. All fours in front of me and drop your pants. Hurry up."

David scrambled to the floor, unzipping his pants and pushing them down to his knees with his briefs. He positioned himself on his hands and knees in front of Tico. Leesha watched in a mix of shock and arousal. "He's had me do that..."

"I'd be surprised if he didn't. Always been his favorite position," Tico replied, sliding to the seat edge and pulled a maroon and black paddle from his bag. He smacked it against his palm a couple times, and Leesha licked her lips.

He brought the paddle down over David's ass hard, making the blonde man cry out, "Thank you, Master. May I please have another, Master?" Two...three...four whacks of the paddle and David repeated the same phrase each time. Leesha felt herself getting moist and shifted her position.

"Getting a little anxious?" Tico asked, hitting David harder. "Why don't you come to kneel in front of David? I'd like to see what has you so worked up. Leesha nodded and crawled over, kneeling in front of David's bowed head. Tico leaned towards her. "Kneel up straight and spread your legs."

She did so, inhaling the unique scent of Tico. "So...what do you say, Kitten?" She could only nod in response to his question. Tico reached under her skirt and dragged his fingers lightly over the warm flesh. Leesha gasped in surprise and saw David's eyes watching intently.

"Looks like my sweet little Kitten is getting very excited," Tico smirked and hit David's ass again. He fingered her sweet pussy, pulling his fingers away and shoving them into David's mouth. They pulled into the hotel garage as Tico landed the tenth, David's voice now breathless.

"Put your pants back on, you dirty fucking whore," Tico growled. He met Leesha's eyes and saw them wide and her lips parted.

Tico pushed David from the car and held a hand out to Leesha. She took it as David grabbed Tico's bag and rolled it into the foyer. He held her hand tight, watching David scurry to the front desk to check in. "I can help him if--"

"No you won't," Tico said firmly. "I'm his Master. He takes care of me. You don't know shit about any of us, how to please David or keep him in line when he needs it. Until then, you'll learn and observe. You won't touch him and he won't touch you."

David rushed over to them and bowed his head. "Checked in, Master," he whispered.

"Good boy." Tico reached under David's hair and gripped it. "No more wasting time. Go." The three loaded into one of the marble elevators and David pressed the top floor button. "When we get in," Tico said, "You'll strip and shower. Pet, you'll kneel next to the bed and wait. Kitten, you'll kneel on the bed. Understood?"

"Yes, Master," David and Leesha answered in unison.

The elevator door slid open and the trio walked silently down the hallway. Tico swiped the card key through the lock and swept into the suite. Leesha followed next and David placed the Do Not Disturb sign on the door, locking it behind him.

Tico took his jacket off and hung it carefully over the back of one of the chairs before pointing to David and snapping his fingers toward the bathroom. "Kneel, Kitten," he instructed Leesha.

Leesha's eyes flitted side to side, not wanting to upset David again. She followed Tico's finger and lowered herself to her knees next to the bathroom door, David disappearing inside and the shower roaring to life.

Tico slid his eyes over Leesha and said, "You seem to be catching on quickly, Kitten." He started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, removing it and folding it neatly, placing it on the table. "That will bode well for you today."

There was a swift double knock at the door. Tico strode to the door, checking through the peephole first before opening the door. He thanked his drum tech for the delivery and then shut the door, locking it again.

Ten minutes of watching Tico methodically pick out items from the bag and lay them on the table, Leesha looked up when David emerged. Their eyes met for a split second before David walked over to Tico and kneeled down. "Kitten. In the shower," Tico said, showing David the length of rope in his hands.

Leesha stood and stripped off her clothes, climbing into the shower and closing her eyes under the hot spray. It felt wonderful on her battered face and sore shoulder. She only wished David was able to be in here too, lathering up her body and pressing into her back.

She was careful to wash every area just like she would with...her boyfriend. That was still a strange concept to apply to David. "Get out here and dry yourself!" Tico's voice bellowed.

"Yes, Sir," Leesha replied and cut the water off. She wrapped a towel around her body and entered the suite, stopping in her tracks when she saw David being tied to a chair. His arms were restrained behind his back with leather cuffs and a thick chain.

"Ah, look who's joined us," Tico said with a smile, pulling the last knot tight around David's right ankle. "Don't be shy, Kitten. Hang your towel up and kneel." He pointed to the bed. Leesha quickly rung out her hair and draped the towel over a chair.

She hurried over and crawled onto the bed, resting on her knees and watching Tico. David's cock had been locked in a metal device with several rings soldered together, held closed with a paddle lock. "Sir? What is that for?" She asked and pointed to the casing.

"It's a cock cage," he answered simply and David whimpered. "Shut it you!" Tico snapped the wooden cane he held against David's chest, making the blonde squeeze his eyes shut.

"Why is he wearing it?"

Tico glanced over and grinned. "It makes an erection uncomfortable and doesn't allow for any type of stimulation." He tapped it with the cane and David's head jerked back. "He'll be wearing it through tonight to remind him just who owns his cock, and where his rightful place is."

"Should...Should I really be here then?" Leesha asked, wondering what part she could possibly play.

"You are here, Kitten," Tico said in a slow and measured voice, "to watch and learn. If you're going to be with him, you need to know how to control his urges. I'm not around him every minute of the day, so you'll need to be able to step into my shoes. You are going to go through a similar experience to David today so you'll know exactly what needs to happen."

Leesha sighed and hung her head. "I don't know if I can hurt him like that."

"Hurt him how? Like this?" Tico snapped the cane into David's chest once more, eliciting a groan from his friend. "You can and you will," Tico stated, "It will be for everyone's benefit. Hold out your hand."

Leesha did as she was instructed and flinched as the smooth wood caressed her palm. With a crack, Tico hit her hand and she whimpered. One tap at a time, he worked up her arm and leaving light pink marks over the skin. "You hit him harder than that," she observed.

"He's been doing this for a lot longer," he acknowledged, "His body has been conditioned for the inflicted pain. I'm assuming it's your first time, Kitten?"

"David's only had me do things like kneeling or spank me. Nothing with other objects," she answered.

"Well today is going to be a steep learning curve for you then," he nodded. He strolled over to the table and skimmed his hand over the array of toys.

With Tico's attention away from them, Leesha whispered to David, "This is fucked up."

"Silence!" Tico yelled, "You think this is still a game? Get on all fours, Kitten, and present your ass to me. And if I hear anything other than 'Yes, Master' I'll make you regret the day you ever set foot in Jersey."

"Yes, Master." Leesha swallowed loudly and turned slightly to her right, leaning forward to support her weight on both hands and knees.

Tico returned to the bed holding a long braided cord with black handle, a long black stick with thick leather flaps at one end and a handle on the other. Finally was a pink metal oddly shaped object with a flanged end and pink jewel.

With a side glance at David, who was watching intently, Tico slipped his fingers into the young girl's pussy. "So wet, Kitten," he growled and trailed the wetness up her ass. She tried to keep her breathing even but gasped when his finger sunk past the tight muscles.

"Ahh...Oww," she cried, clenching her ass in a bid to stop his assault.

"It'll do you no good if you don't listen and relax," Tico's deep voice intoned. He continued to work his fingers in when she'd finally released her breath and relaxed somewhat.

She moaned as his other hand held the pink object, slicking it up in her pussy. Both looked over as a pitiful moan came from David, his cock filling the metal cage. "D..." Leesha whimpered as Tico spread her hole.

"Oh, that's nothing. The shows barely began," Tico chuckled. He pulled his fingers away and replaced it with the flanged object. Leesha pushed her ass back towards the man and moaned. "Good Kitten. Looks like someone wants a taste of your ass."

He unbuckled the gag from David and shoved his hand in for the second time that day. David savored the taste and licked Tico's fingers clean. "He likes that?" Leesha asked.

"Very much so," Tico said as he drew his fingers from David's mouth and slapped his cheek hard. He saw Leesha flinch at the crack of flesh on flesh and turned to her saying, "Your turn."

"My turn to what?"

"Now!" Tico bellowed, "Get that pretty little ass over here, Kitten, and slap him in the face!" Tico pointed to the spot beside him.

Leesha shook her head and cried out as Tico stalked over, grabbed her hair and dragged her over to David. She looked at Tico then to David, whispering the words, "I'm sorry." She slapped him a little too lightly for Tico's liking.

"Harder!" She slapped him with a bit more force. "Harder! Make him feel it!" Leesha looked into David's eyes and saw how much he was enjoying it. The lust and want for more summed up silently in a slow blink. She steadied herself, took a deep breath and slapped his cheek with as much force as she could muster.

"Good Kitten," Tico murmured off to her side, "Again."

Once...Twice...Three times her hand reddened his cheek. David's cock pressed into the metal, desperate to have attention. He groaned quietly and she smacked him again. "Are you enjoying this? What did Master call you? A dirty little slut?"

David nodded and kept his gaze firmly on her. "Don't you fucking nod like you can't talk. Answer me." Her tone was surprising but she was strangely turned on by the look of pure unabashed lust in David's face.

"Yes, Mistress," he answered. Tico quietly and slowly stalked around his charges, observing and noting errors and reactions. The little brunette was learning fast, he thought, even though she was a little hesitant at first.

Leesha's insides jumped at the name. She reflexively picked up the cane Tico had sat on the bed, resting it against her palm. "Your actions the other night were out of line." She snapped the cane into his chest. "What a disgrace you are. Embarrassing me, Julie and your brothers like that."

"Yes, Mistress." Deep pink marks became visible under his chest hair. Leesha bit her bottom lip as he took each lick of the cane, growling from the pit of his being. Her juices dripped from her plump pussy and down her thigh as she hit him once more.

Tico could tell by Leesha's body's reactions that she was turned on by it. Her chest and face flushed with a pretty pink, a sheen of sweat over her top lip, the way she bit her bottom lip. Best of all her sweet scent filling the room as a slick formed on the tops of her thighs. He decided to wait and see where this was going to go.

Leesha leaned in towards David, an inch from his face. "You're a filthy, disgusting creature. Why would I waste my time with you?"

"Because I'm your slut, Mistress, and I only wish to make my Mistress happy," David panted.

She dug her nails into the left side of his chest, breaking the skin and feeling her stomach contracting. Small drops of crimson trailed through the hair and over his nipple. Her mouth fell open and her breath was shaky, feeling her orgasm warming her up as the pain made David's face tense.

"My Kitten has found her claws I see," Tico observed, "but time to sheath them. Step away from him. Back on the bed, Kitten, and kneel." Leesha meowed at David playfully and hopped back on the bed with a gleam in her eyes. "Good! Up to the headboard and lay on your back."

"Why?" she asked and sat up by the pillows.

Tico moved behind David and forced him to frog march himself to the end of the bed. "Because I said so." His legs brushed the soft hotel linens and Tico smiled wickedly, strapping the leather gag back on David. "Need to keep him nice and quiet," he said, answering Leesha's confusion.

She splayed her legs to show David how wet she was and winked. "Why?"

"Your questions are getting tiresome, Kitten," Tico hushed her, "You'll find out soon enough."

Leesha sighed and threw herself on her back, playfully spreading her pussy lips with two fingers. She giggled when David whimpered. "Aww, the slut is hungry."

"Hand," Tico demanded as he held out his to her. Leesha offered her left hand first, Tico quickly slipping the strap up around the iron headboard and buckled the cuff around her wrist. He repeated this on her right side and grabbed the spreader bar.

Each bar cuff was attached around her ankles and he opened the bar to its full width. Leesha licked her lips and smirked at David, watching his chest rising and falling. "You couldn't let him get one little lick?" She asked, wiggling her hips at David.

"Kitten, do I need to gag you too?" Tico threatened, "Your mouth, I swear, will get you into trouble. Now shush."

"Make me," she muttered under her breath.

Tico slapped Leesha's face leaving a perfect handprint on her good cheek before he stalked over to his collection and selected a ball gag with a silicone penis. He wandered back and waved it in front of her. "Here. Suck on this, Kitten." He pushed the dong side into her mouth and buckled the strap in the back.

"Finally some peace and quiet," Tico sighed dramatically. He fished into his pants pocket looking for something, smirking wickedly when he pulled his hand out. On the tip of a gnarled finger was a bright pink finger vibe. David pulled against his restraints and let out a growl, muffled by his gag.

He wiggled it menacingly as he sat down and made himself comfortable and turned it on. Tico started at Leesha's fingertips and slowly dragged it down her arm watching in fascination at the way she wiggled and squirmed away from the sensations.

"You think that feels good, Kitten?" Tico murmured, "Just wait till I hit your clit with it." Trailing it down through her armpit and following the curve of her breast, he finally found her nipple and circled it until it was a tight little peak.

David's chain rattled as he fought his bonds, his face reddening. That body is mine, fucker, David thought, his pupils contracting. Get your hands off her.

Leaning over he paid the same attention to her other breast and nipple. He lingered at her breasts for a moment, tapping each sensitive peak with the vibe until she was writhing on the bed. Tico licked his lips as he watched her, then bent to take each turgid peak into his mouth leaving them wet and glistening, his hand moving down further as he suckled at her flesh.

He slipped the vibe between her slick lower lips and Leesha arched up off the bed. That's mine! David screamed internally. Don't fucking touch her, asshole! His girlfriend twisted in pleasure and he snarled at Tico.

Tico deftly changed the vibe from his finger to his thumb before simultaneously slide his middle finger through her wet folds and keep a solid beat with his thumb against Leesha's swollen clit. She screamed around the silicone in her mouth as her orgasm built steadily.

Her eyes met David's and she blinked slowly. David, please calm down. You need to calm down. He won't stop until you do, she thought. David's eyelashes fluttered in confusion. He could hear her thoughts as clear as if she were speaking.

Tico added another finger to the first. The sound of his fingers thrusting in and out of Leesha's juicy pussy, her screams and David's growled protests filled the air like a symphony. You're mine, David ran through his mind and letting it fill him completely.

Yes I am yours and I love you, she thought and willed David to feel her silent words. Tico curled his fingers up into Leesha's g-spot, making her body shake violently and her pussy making sloppy wet sounds.

She squeezed her eyes shut up and threw her head back, unable to keep still. David watched as thick streams of her cum gushed around Tico's fingers and landed in front of him on the bed. "Very good, Kitten," Tico cooed, kissing her sweaty forehead. "And you too, Pet...eventually."

He removed the ball gags from both and excused himself to the bathroom. When the door closed, David whispered through shaky breath, "What was that?"

Leesha knew what he was referring to. She had heard him as well. "I don't know. Just know I heard your voice in my head."

"Did you mean it?"

"Which part?"

David offered a small smile. "That you love me." Leesha returned the smile and nodded. They fell silent when the bathroom door opened and Tico came back to them.

"Ready for round two, Pet?" He asked David.

David breathed in deep and straightened his head. "Yes, Master."


	17. Chapter 17

The car deposited the trio at the front door of Richie's Calabasas home just as Jon's phone rang. He looked at the display and swore hotly. Richie threw him a curious look.

"Dot." He hit the cancel button, "I can't deal with her at the moment."

"Your balls, man," Richie smirked, before turning to Julie and said as he pushed the door open, "Welcome baby, make yourself at home. Jon will show you where everything is."

"It's beautiful, Richie," Julie breathed as she walked into the foyer and into the beautiful home; understated and comfortable.

"Thank you," Richie smiled, "now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get me some sleep. I'll meet you two out by the pool later. We need to talk later, Jonny."

"I know," Jon nodded and embraced his brother, "and we will. Same room?"

"It's your room, man," Richie said with a little smile, "no need to ask."

Jon led Julie up the staircase and down the hall. Richie could be heard following not long after. Jon closed the door behind them and dropped their bags on the floor before heading to the windows and drawing the curtains closed to darken the room.

"What a fucking nightmare," Jon sighed and dropped to sit on the side of the bed and toed off his shoes. His phone rang again. He gave it a baleful look and tossed it on the bedside table. "C'mere baby," he said and held out his hand to Julie.

Julie was feeling a little uneasy about the way Jon was ignoring Dot, but could also understand and put it down to lack of sleep. She stood between his knees, his hands went around her legs and he rested his head on her belly as she played with his hair.

"Are you okay, Jon?" she asked softly. He looked up at her, his blue eyes making her stomach flip, the bruising around his eye only slightly marring his features.

"I am now," he smiled then sighed, "I'm so sorry, Jules, for putting you in this situation. We're usually more careful than that."

"Is that why Richie was so angry this morning?" she asked as she stepped out of her shoes.

"Mmm," he nodded, "Look, none of us are free of sin where the life of excess is involved. We usually look out for each other. Which is what I was trying to do last night. But then I saw you in that guy's arms...I snapped. Richie's right. I'm a hypocrite. I'm always telling him not to embarrass himself and the band, but then David and I go and do exactly that."

"So why has Tico taken David and Leesha with him?" Julie asked as Jon started to unbutton her jeans and slide them down her legs.

"T usually had David under control, but he and his drug habit has been getting worse lately," Jon explained as he stood, "I'm pretty sure Tico will be doling out punishments for the rest of the day. Maybe teach your friend a thing or two about David."

By the time he'd finished speaking Julie was standing before him in her underwear. "Like what?" Julie prodded.

"I don't wanna talk anymore," he said as he deftly unhooked Julie's bra, drawing the straps down her arms and throwing the scrap on the floor, "I just wanna climb into bed and hold you tight, baby. Maybe kiss you a few times." He leaned in to do just that as his thumbs brushed over her nipples lightly, "And if anything else comes up," he smirked as his erection bumped against her thigh, "before we fall asleep, then I'd say that's a bonus."

"Oh boy, Rockstar," Julie snorted, "how many chicks fell for that line, huh?" His surprised face appeared out from under his t-shirt as he shucked it off.

"Ouch! I'm hurt, baby," Jon held his hand over his heart, "I'm bringing out my best material only for you." He startled her by scooping her up with a squeal and dumping her on the middle of the bed. He then rummaged around and yanked the bedclothes out from under her like a magician's tablecloth trick.

Julie lay there in a fit of giggles, watching Jon watching her, his smile changed to something softer as he unzipped his jeans and pushed them down to the floor. Julie licked her lips involuntarily as he unconsciously exposed his body. She couldn't help herself from squirming on the bed.

"C'mere, Jon," Julie smiled softly, "Let me hold you."

Jon slid onto the bed and into Julie's waiting arms. She tucked a lock of hair around his ear and gently brushed her thumb over the darkened flesh around his eye. She leaned forward and barely touched her lips before her tongue shyly asked permission of his lips.

Jon sighed and wound Julie's hair through his fingers as she moved closer, pushing him back into the soft pillows. She deepened the kiss, her tongue dancing delicately with his as his large hand followed the curves down her back and over her ass, pulling her close.

Breaking the kiss reluctantly from his drugging lips, Julie nipped at his chin and along his jaw. She worried the pulse point behind Jon's ear and down the column of his throat, his head thrown back in pleasure.

He let out a little growl when her free hand sifted through his chest hair and sought out his nipple, scratching at it lightly and circling it with her fingernail. Catching Julie by surprise, Jon shifted her easily to straddle his lower belly.

His gaze held hers as his fingers explored her wet slit gently. Julie sighed, dropped her head to one side and moaned when his roughened fingertip found her clit, teasing it lightly but with purpose.

She could feel Jon's erection nudging her ass from behind. Bracing her hands on his chest, she moved just enough to allow him access to her sodden folds. He slipped in easily and completely.

Neither of them said a word; their bodies carrying the conversation with ease as Julie rocked up and back on Jon's cock slowly, deliberately, only picking up her pace as her orgasm took hold of her in surprise. Her inner muscles fluttered around Jon, soaking him with her juices as she came hard and surprisingly fast.

"Yeah baby," Jon breathed quietly as he let her ride out her release, it was only moments later when he was gripping her hips tightly and emptying himself into her. He sat up and held her close as he kissed her, still buried deeply.

Julie couldn't figure out why but she felt like something was coming to an end. She held Jon tightly as she took her fill of his soft lips. She didn't feel the tear track down her face until it landed on Jon's nose. He pulled back and blinked at her, "Baby?" he asked.

She just shook her head and replied, "Just hold me while we sleep?" He nodded and lay them both back down, slipping gently from her body and wrapping his arms around her as their eyes closed as oblivion took them into its arms.

A few hours later Jon's phone rang on the bedside table and Julie cracked her eyes open at the intrusion. She peeked up at Jon to see his mouth hanging open and lightly snoring. Julie smiled and rolled over, grabbing the phone without checking Caller ID.

"Mmm hello..." She whispered groggily.

"Who the fuck is this?" A firm female voice on the other end asked.

"Depends who's calling?"

"Don't fuck with me bitch. Put my husband on the phone," Dorothea snipped.

"EX-husband," Julie snarled into the phone. "...and you mean the one I fucked until he passed out from bliss?" Julie asked cooly.

"Wouldn't be the first time he resorted to a whore. Now put him on the goddamn phone, slut." Dot's voice was growing louder with each word.

Julie giggled and moaned, "Call back when his mouth isn't busy." She hung up the phone and lay back into Jon. He hadn't stirred during the conversation.

The phone rang again and Julie could feel the angry heat radiating from it. This time she checked the caller ID and smirked. "Tut tut...I don't come that quick, honey," she cooed sweetly.

"Julie Archer," Dorothea recited in response. "Unit 15 3578 Stanley Terrace, Fortitude Valley. Brisbane Australia."

Julie's hands were shaking as the woman read off her information, including her Mother, Father and three workplaces. "You've been busy," she said, fighting to keep her voice calm.

"Alicia Thompson," Dot continued, "819 Starlight Avenue, New Albany Indiana. Mother Alice, Father Timothy. Works at Advanced IT Solutions. Do I really need to continue?" Her voice was menacing and Julie's lips tightened into a hard time.

Julie shook her head and replied, "One moment please." She reached over to gently scratch at Jon's chest hair. He groaned and wrapped his arm around her waist, burying his face into her neck. "Babe, she won't stop calling."

"Just hang up," Jon mumbled.

Julie held the phone away and whispered, "Talk to her. She has both mine and Leesha's personal information." Jon's eyes shot open and he took the phone.

"Dot what the fuck do you want?" He grumbled. Julie squeezed her eyes shut as she heard Dorothea screaming at Jon, demanding to know about...ugh what did she care? She sighed and rolled out of bed, padding over to where her clothes lay in a heap with Jon's.

Julie had just pulled on her panties when she straightened up at Jon's exclamation of, "You had no fucking right to do that!" They both went silent as Dorothea spoke on the other end. "I can't believe you did this..."

"What?" Julie asked. Jon only looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Your visa..." He stated simply.

"I thought you fixed that," she said in horror.

"I thought so too." He then spoke into the phone, "I'll never forgive you for this, Dorothea Hurley." Jon hung up the phone and quickly dialed his lawyer's number. The two men spoke with Jon becoming more and more dejected. "And there's nothing we can do?"

The answer wasn't a good one. There was nothing that could be done and no amount of money they would accept. Jon threw the phone across the floor and pulled Julie into his arms, curling close to her.

"Jon...what did they say? Please talk to me, baby."

"The visa extension wasn't received. I have my suspicions about how Dorothea knew. She called up Immigration and notified them about the visa expiring," Jon said quietly.

"But...but they don't know where I am...We could send in another request..." Julie choked up on the last few words, forcing herself to try and sound optimistic.

Jon shook his head and tightened his arms at her waist. "She knows we're in California and there's only one place we ever stay at when out here." He paused when Julie sniffled softly. "Baby, I promise I'll get this shit sorted out and--"

"Could you just give me a few minutes alone?" Julie asked, cutting him off. As much as it hurt Jon, he nodded and climbed out of bed. He pulled his jeans on and kissed Julie's cheek. When the door closed and he was gone, Julie smashed her face into the pillow and screamed, punching and kicking at the soft mattress.

Downstairs, Jon was back on his phone. This time it was to their most trusted pilot. Richie handed him a glass of wine as he spoke. "Jeff...It's Jon. Remember how you said you owed me a favor? Well...I need that favor in the next hour."

After thirty minutes of making arrangements, Richie and Jon looked up at Julie as she came down with her suitcase. "Figured I'd bring it down before they drag me off," she said sadly, wrapping her arms around Jon's neck.

"Baby, you're not getting dragged off. Our pilot is doing us a favor," Jon replied.

"Favor?"

"He's flying you back to Australia before law enforcement gets to you," he answered. "But I can't go with you for the flight."

Julie fell into tears once more and sobbed into Jon's neck, unable to speak and Jon wasn't in much better shape.

Richie took a couple steps closer and laid a hand on the small of Julie's back. "I got your back, brother. I'll drive you two there myself. We'll come back here and sort through this mess."


	18. Chapter 18

***~*Month Three: David and Jon*~***

Music blared down the top floor of Riverfront Plaza, Led Zeppelin drifting through the white walls and carpeted hallway. Beyond the luxury suite's large window was a panoramic view of London, one the occupant had watched for the past ten nights during the band's residency at the O2 Arena.

David took his credit card and arranged seven lines of cocaine on the table. "Damn, Lema, that's some fine-lookin' snow," Richie chuckled, tightly rolling up a crisp hundred dollar bill.

They'd spent the better part of two months partying in David's suite. Richie had called a couple of his girls to join them a night or two depending on the length of each stop, both men stoned and high fiving as the cute blondes licked cocaine off their cocks.

"My boy gets the best shit. It better be for his prices," David replied, finishing off one of the smoking joints from the ashtray. He looked over at the girl Richie brought over for them to share, passed out on the bed naked, and grinned stupidly.

Upon entering the suite earlier, Richie had made the introductions and let David take the first round with her. After a few drinks, pills and joints, the girl was crawling over David, removing his shirt, and squealed in delight as he spanked her.

She slowly stripped for the men, bending over at the waist as she removed her mini skirt to show off her smooth body to them. "Wanna lick my pretty little cunt, daddy?" She had asked and David was more than willing to take up the offer.

He had her writhing and moaning, his face buried between her legs. Richie had soon joined them on the bed and they took the girl at the same time, stretching and violating her petite body as she cried out in pleasure and begged for more.

Richie handed him the rolled up bill and David bent over, inhaling two lines and passed it to his friend. His head spun from the powder and he took a swig of Fireball. David laughed and fell in his chair as Richie coughed, "Oh fuck me!"

"Fuckin' pussy," David growled and took two more lines in the other nostril. "Goddamn, that's good. Sure your girl doesn't want anymore?"

Richie took a long drag from his joint. "Try giving it to her on your dick. She liked that shit," he said and took the last line. The two friends sat at the table naked and enjoying their high, the smell of weed and sex swirling around them.

"Where do you find these dumb little whores?" David asked, taking up his lighter and a bottle with white pills inside. "Hand me that spoon, would you?" From a small box that lay on the table, he pulled out a rubber tourniquet and needle.

The spoon made a clang and both men giggled like girls. David crushed up three of the pills and carefully pushed the powder onto the utensil. "Fuck, bro. You still do that shit?" Richie asked, laying out two more lines.

"Eh, why the fuck not. Can you tie this on?" Richie nodded and clumsily tied the band around David's upper arm. He watched as his friend flicked the lighter to life and began melting the powder.

"You do you, D. I, however, am gonna go over and do that fine piece of ass," Richie said with a grin.

David laughed. "Enjoy my sloppy seconds, Rich." The powder had melted into a brown bubbling liquid and David took the needle, dipping the tip into the drug and slowly lifting the plunger. He watched Richie climb on top of the girl, forcing her legs apart.

"Really, D? You just had to shoot your load in her? Didn't your momma ever tell you to clean up after yourself?" Richie complained.

"Feel free to lick it up then, fucker," David threw back. The needle was full and he readied it at his arm. His phone rang incessantly next to him but he couldn't bring himself to answer it. There was only one thing he wanted.

He pushed the needle into his arm as Richie slid into the half-conscious girl. Both men moaned at the same time, a chorus that harmonized with the music. Inch by inch, David injected the drug into his veins and felt a beautiful warmth embrace him.

David laid the needle on the table and let his head drop back. Whimpers and moans from the bed danced around him as he finished his joint. "You wanna come and take her ass, D?" Richie groaned from the bed and David took the band off his arm.

"Actually I'd rather have some fun with you," he simpered at Richie, running the back of his fingers over his cheek. Richie rolled the girl out of the way and stretched up to kiss David, his hand stroking the pianist. David pushed Richie back and wedged himself between his legs.

"Fuck me, Lema," Richie moaned as David teased his ass. He whimpered as David slipped past the tight ring of muscles and filled him, his fingers grappling at the bedspread.

"That's why you're here," David growled, "Just for my enjoyment. Do you like to be used as my dirty slut?" David asked and smirked when Richie nodded, rewarding him with a kiss and a hard thrust. He wrapped his hand around the brunette's neck, their balls slapping together and Richie's cock rubbing against their stomachs.

Richie gasped and arched his back as David pounded him, bringing him up and over the edge of no return. They fell over together and David filled his ass with white hot cream, Richie screaming at the slightly burning sensation and came hard over himself.

David pulled out and let Richie fall limply into the girl. He backed up slowly from the bed and fell into his chair once more, picking up the rubber band and retying it around his arm using his teeth. "Looks like a party of one now," he said to himself, singing to the music and preparing a larger dose of heroin.

The needle entered his vein once more and the thick liquid rushed in. David felt his throat and chest tighten, breathing becoming heavier. His vision swam and the phone rang once more. He tried to speak but his mouth was dry.

David started to vomit over himself as the loud music changed to the Zeppelin's song 'For Your Life'. He fell from his chair and collapsed in a heap on the floor, the needle still stuck in his arm. The ceiling fan swirled in his vision and the sound of his ringing phone fell away.

"Hey, are you- FUCK!" Jon had come through the door looking for his friends to turn down the music and walked in on the apocalypse. Richie was splayed next to a nude girl, no older than 18 or 19, and his nose covered in white powder.

The sight of David, however, made Jon want to vomit. He lay on the floor naked, frothing at the mouth with a trail of blood down his arm which was turning purple from the tightly wound elastic band. At the point where the blood started was a needle embedded deep inside a busted vein.

Jon ran over and fell next to David, pulling the needle out by its plunger and pressing a forgotten shirt against the bleeding. He grabbed David's phone and dialed 999. "Ambulance, is the patient breathing?" A cool female voice spoke on the other end.

"He's choking. Please send help. My friend's mouth is foaming and he's bleeding!"

"Tell me exactly what happened."

"Fuck I don't know. He's in the room next to mine. There was a needle in his arm and...fuck..." Jon looked around and saw the drugs sitting on the table. "Fuck I think he's overdosed. Goddamnit, David!"

"I've traced you to Riverfront Plaza...What room and what's the patient's name, age, and weight?"

Jon tore off the tourniquet and replied, "Room 1612. David Rashbaum, 48, 180lbs. Please hurry, his lips are turning blue."

"And what's your name?"

"Jon."

"Ok, Jon I have an ambulance on their way. What I need you to do is turn your friend onto his side to help clear his airway." Jon heaved David onto his right side, gasping when foam and bile spilled from his mouth.

"Jesus Christ, hurry up will ya?" Jon was starting to panic and hung up, dropping the phone. Shit, shit, shit, you stupid motherfucker, he thought to himself. He grabbed the phone again as Richie's groans came from the bed across from him. He tried to ignore it as best as possible as he thumbed through to Matt's number and hit the call button.

"Hey DB, what's up?" Matt answered groggily on the first ring.

"Matt! D's room now! Hurry the fuck up," Jon quickly spat out, "Fuck!" He felt the sting of tears behind his eyes.

"On my way, boss," Matt's terse reply was cut short as Jon hung up.

Matt turned up three minutes later and only in his shorts as he could tell Jon needed him urgently. He burst through the door and quickly took in the scene. Jon looked up from beside David and threw his head toward Richie. The brothers didn't need to verbally communicate what was needed.

"Get the fuck up, Rich," Matt yelled and grabbed his arm, twisting it up behind his back forcefully.

"What the fuck, dude? You're hurting me!" Richie yelped. He hadn't seen the carnage on the floor.

"Don't care," Matt pulled him up and reached for the girl next, "Got bigger problems. Get your clothes, get back to your room. NOW!" He quickly bundled the two out the door and turned to back to Jon and indicated to the table, "Dispose of this?"

Before Jon could respond, Paramedics and police raced into the room. "Sir, back up." One of the medics knelt beside David as another prepped a syringe of white liquid. "David, are you with me?" He took David's pulse. "White male 48 unresponsive. David, come on. I need you to wake up for me."

He forced David's eyelids open and found only white. "Overdose in progress, prepping Naloxone." The younger medic handed the syringe over. "Administering Naloxone 03:59 am." He squirt the Narcan-based drug into David's nose several times on both sides. "Come on, David, breathe for me."

David gave a small reaction but it wasn't enough. The medic grabbed David's arm and shot another dose directly into the only vein available. David's arms twitched and he fell still. "David, you with me?" Another moment as his pulsed was assessed. "Zero pulse, I need the paddles."

Jon turned into Matt and let his brother hug him as the medics shocked David over and over to restart his heart. "Pulse at 35...40...Pulse at 50. Holding steady at 50. I need the stretcher and fluids started. Get me an IV and run the fluids wide."

As the paramedics worked on David, Jon let Matt pull him to the side. "Since when has he been using heroin? Everything else I know about, but this shit?" Jon asked quietly, "Fuck. It doesn't matter really, what matters is that he IS."

How the fuck did this get past him? For the most part, he let David and Richie party their way unless it got out of control. He'd had to step in on more than one occasion recently. But this was out of their usual party habits. How could this have been going on under his nose? How could he have been so oblivious to the signs? If this ever got back to Leesha or Julie...

"You didn't know?" Matt asked, "It's been at least two years. I've been trying to find his source and I think I've narrowed it down to one person, but you're not going to like it. Pendant holder."

His focus snapped from David to Matt at those two words. "Who?" Jon barked.

Before Matt could answer the police started their questioning. Jon gave them as much information as he could, leaving Richie out of the equation. The fewer people involved the better.

Jon watched David being wheeled out of the room as he seemed to be answering the same questions over and over again. Matt was with the other officer doing the same as the drugs and items were collected from the table.

"Thank you, Jon," the officer said when they'd finally finished and handed Jon a business card, "Please call us if you have any further information. Hope he pulls through."

"Thanks," he said absently, "Where are they taking him? I mean, what hospital?"

"Royal London," he replied and shook Jon's hand.

Jon nodded and watched the two officers walk out. When the door closed, he was left alone with Matt. Neither spoke a word for a few minutes. He went to sit on the bed then remembered what had been happening there when he came in. The couch seemed unappealing also.

He settled for the desk chair. "Matt," Jon started, "Who the fuck did this to my brother?"

"Your brother did this to himself..."

"Don't give me that bullshit," Jon snapped. "Someone's been supplying him. Now I wanna know who." Matt was hesitant and leaned against the dresser, his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Hey is the party still in Lema's room?" Richie appeared at the door.

Jon sprung from his seat and grabbed Richie by the hair and dragged him inside the room, slamming the door closed behind him. "What the fuck are doing back here, asshole?!"

"Oh Jon didn't know you were into kinky stuff, my friend," Richie snickered over the pain in his scalp before Jon made it worse, "ENOUGH already!" Richie was thrown down on the bed he'd been using and rubbed at his head as Jon stalked away. "What the fuck, Jon?"

Jon then reared back at him, "What the fuck happened in here tonight, fucker?" He was livid. Richie was his best friend, but Christ he could push a saint's patience at times. Matt knew when to keep out of his brother's fights. He sat back and observed, ready to intervene if need be.

"Dude, me and Lema banged this hot young blonde. Tight ass and tits you could worship. We had that bitch moaning and screaming, both of us fucking her at once," Richie chuckled. "Beats the fat cunt he tried lugging around. She got sent back to hillbilly town and I got my partner in crime back."

Jon pushed Richie back onto the bed and held him there with a perfectly placed knee in his belly. The ugly remark reminded Jon of Julie and tore a shred from the carefully placed shield around his heart.

"Oof" Richie grunted. Jon pressed down harder at the pain he felt as a vision of Julie flashed in his mind's eye.

"What did you two shoot up?" Jon spat.

"Brother, I didn't shoot up nothing. Got some nice lines in though," Richie nodded and sniffed harshly, rubbing his nose. "Lema gets the best shit. We got fucked up and he fucked me. Where is he anyway?"

"Hospital. He overdosed."

"No fuckin' way, man. Where is he?" Richie persisted.

"Richie!" Matt bellowed, "Just shut the fuck up for once, and listen. It's important."

Jon asked, "Who? Who gets it for him?"

Richie rolled his eyes and pet Jon's knee. "Let me up and I'll tell you." Jon pressed into Richie's belly harder and growled. He relented though and disengaged his knee.

"Look...I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know. I was passed out from Lema getting balls deep in my ass. Takes a lot out of a person...you should know that," Richie said pathetically and sat up rubbing his belly.

"Not good enough," Jon said, he crossed his arms, his fingers digging deeply into his biceps trying to control the urge to smack his guitarist in the face, "I need a name, Rich. Then I need to go see if David's dead or alive."

"Fuck," Richie breathed, the seriousness of the situation finally hit home. He scrubbed his hands over his face and looked at Jon, as sober as he could be, and blinked a couple of times. "It's Steve. Steve's been David's go-to guy."

"His keyboard tech," Matt stated. "I figured as much. He has access to not only David but all his equipment and cases. The only one that wouldn't be out of place around them."

Richie looked at Matt and nodded. "They have a code and a compartment for handovers."

Jon looked askance at the information that he should have been aware of. "How long has this been going on?" he asked.

"Shit Jonny, years," Richie sighed, "Started out just dabbling in this and that. Weed, Pills, and LSD. Progressively got worse with Cocaine and then Steve got him hooked on heroin."

Jon looked at Matt who nodded, "He'll be gone in an hour, boss. I'll go ring the officers and have them search David's cases." He then looked at Richie. "Do you have the code and know which case?"

"The case that carries the keyboard stands, cables, and foot pedals," Richie replied. "I think David has the code in his phone." Matt left with David's phone and Richie sat nervously, watching Jon pace the room.

"Jon?" Richie ventured, "Fuck man, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Rich," Jon sighed and turned back to the brunette, "you're always sorry. Sorry, won't cut it here."

"What do you want from me then?" Richie asked sadly.

Jon squeezed his eyes shut and replied, "If David dies...if I lose my best friend and brother...You're gone." With that, he left Richie sitting in David's room and slammed the door behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

David opened his eyes and looked around at the white room. There was no door, no corners. Everything blended together perfectly. "Jon? Teek? Guys?" He called out and took a few steps. His bare feet made no sound.

He noticed that his joints and neck no longer hurt, his back and shoulders no longer hunched in. His blonde curls were thick and full, not lanky and heavy like before. "Anyone here?"

David looked down at his hands. The scar he'd held for so long after the handsaw accident in 1999 was no longer visible, and his fingers no longer twitched with anxiety.

"Enough is enough," a deep male voice came from behind him. David turned and locked eyes with his Dad, Eddie.

"Abba," David whispered, his voice small like that of a child.

Eddie smiled and walked towards his son, clothed in all white with a prayer shawl around his shoulders and wearing a white yarmulke. "David, ben shelí. You need to stop this madness."

David felt himself wanting to cry, but no tears came. In this place, they would never run free again. "Where am I?"

"A place you're far too young to be," Eddie replied, wrapping David in a gentle embrace.

"I miss you, Abba.

Eddie kissed his son's cheek. "I never left. But you'll be leaving a lot behind if you continue this path. Gabby, Colton, Lily. Your sister and mother. They all need you. And what's that sweet young lady's name? Alicia? You've already hurt her enough, David."

David swallowed hard and nodded. "She won't talk to me, Abba..."

"You haven't tried. You've been too busy filling yourself up with toxic waste and infidelity to call her," Eddie scolded. "That woman has been waiting by the phone for you, and this is how you repay her?"

"I just wanted the pain and loneliness to go away," David said, shaking his head.

"Pain is a part of life, ben shelí. Don't do something permanently stupid just because you're temporarily upset," Eddie whispered.

David breathed in deep. "So I can't stay here with you, bobe, and zeyde?" The words came out like a child asking to sleep with his parents after a nightmare.

"Afraid not. You haven't fulfilled your life yet," Eddie said with a smile.

"Abba...that's kinda lame," David chuckled.

"Not as lame as long curls on a grown man who calls it rock and roll." Eddie hugged his son tightly and slowly vanished into the heavy fog, leaving David alone once more.

***~*~***

Jon bit his knuckles as he watched the various monitors beep steadily with David's heart rhythm, pulse, and blood pressure. Several times he had flatlined and alarms would sound. By the time the nurses had rushed in, the rhythm was back to normal.

"Fuck, Lema. Even in the hospital, you have women running after you," Jon forced out as a joke. From the oxygen tubes in his nose to the various electrodes on his chest and stomach, Jon couldn't help but blame himself for letting his best friend get in this position.

Pendant Holder. Those words echoed in his head. Jon's eyes and fingers roamed over David's arms; puncture marks, bruises, blade scars and darkened veins telling the history of his pain and drug use. "Goddamnit, I'm sorry, Lema. Fuck I'm sorry," he cried, resting his forehead against David's hand.

David mumbled incoherently and Jon jolted up when Matt slipped into the room. "How's he doing?" Matt asked.

Jon didn't look at Matt though and laid a hand on David's chest. "Lema? I know you said something, you son of a bitch," he said.

The voice came out thick and raspy. Jon wrinkled his nose at the smell of blood and bile. "I said I reckon more women want me more than you." Both Jon and Matt watched David in surprise as the bleary blue eyes cracked open, blinking into focus.

"Not a chance with that breath, asshole," Jon joked between his tears of relief.

"You gave us a scare, dipshit," Matt smiled over Jon's shoulder, "You know you two are old men now, don't you? Partying should include Ovaltine, Metamucil and playing checkers."

"I'll have you know that I'm a checkers champion, little brother," Jon snickered. The weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he felt like he was floating somewhere near the ceiling.

David tried to move and stretch but every muscle in his body refused to cooperate. "How about when I wanna party I call your mom?" He winced at the pain as he shivered violently. "I hear she likes to do the bunny hop."

Jon pulled up the blanket at the foot of David's bed and draped it over his chest and shoulders. "Hey leave mom outta this or I'll start with the Jewish mother jokes," Jon chuckled.

"Boss, I have something for you," Matt said gruffly. He reached into his pocket and held out his hand to Jon. He opened his palm to reveal the double SS pendant, the clasp snapped off.

Jon inhaled suddenly and took it from his brother with a nod and turned to David. He held the chain between his fingers, letting the pendant dangle as he looked at the blonde lying in the bed.

David sighed when he saw the glimmer of silver and diamond in Jon's hand. "Fuck. Richie blabbed, didn't he?"

"I gave him no choice, Lema," Jon said, "Your life was on the line. It was either tell me or leave."

"The police have searched all your gear trunks and Steve's been arrested for drug trafficking and distribution," Matt interjected. "A half pound of cocaine and half a pound of heroin. Plus there were stacks of cash and a transaction log in his own luggage. Any money that belonged to Lema will be handed over to me and we'll get it back in his account."

"How the hell did you manage that?" David asked.

Matt grinned and replied, "The officer is a buddy of mine. He's doing me a favor..."

"Your room will be searched later today," Jon said, "Is there anything else in there we need to be aware of?"

David bit his bottom lip and nodded. "In my carry-on bag. Weed, pills, coke and rigs."

Jon pulled his phone out and called Tico. "Hey T," Jon greeted him, "Yeah he's awake. Listen there's stuff in his carry-on. Can you- yeah, don't care how you do it, just get rid of anything incriminating and keep the bag in your room. Thanks, man, we'll be back there soon." Jon signed off and shut his phone down.

"The police seem to think you'll get away with a court-ordered 90-day rehab program if you're only found to be using and not supplying," Matt offered.

"If that's the case," Jon nodded as he pulled at his bottom lip, "then Richie's going into one too. You both need to quit whatever it is that you're killing yourselves with."

David looked at the brothers and asked quietly, "And if I refused rehab?"

"You won't like the answer to that," Jon stated. "You don't have a choice, man. Continue this way and you'll be dead by the end of the year. Fuck, probably sooner."

"Only thing worse than death would be my music career being over," David sighed.

"Then you have your answer, don't you?"

David nodded at Jon. "Okay. I'll go. But I need to talk to Leesha."

"No can do," Matt said. "You're on lockdown and suicide watch. Jon and I are the only ones with access to you..."

Matt's voice trailed off when the door opened once more. Two men in suits walked in with an officer and a nurse. "David Bryan?" David nodded slowly. "I'm Detective Waddell, this is Judge Harold Steinberg and Officer Richards. We're here about tonight's events."

Officer Richards nodded imperceptibly towards Matt, who returned it. "I'll answer everything as best as I can," David said nervously.

"Can you tell us what happened?" the detective asked.

David glanced at Jon who nodded encouragingly. "Yes, Sir. I was...alone in my room."

"Alone you say? There were two glasses of alcohol found," Detective Waddell noted.

"Ok fine. Yes, I had company. Do I really need to give the gritty details?" David snapped.

"As much as you can remember, yes."

The nurse busied herself with David's IV and chart. "My bandmate and a girl he brought back. We were relaxing and downloading from the tour. He had no idea about the drugs. I brought them out for us. Gave the girl something to mellow her out. She and I ended up screwing in front of him, then he joined us and she passed out soon after," he explained, trying hard to leave Richie's name out of it.

"What drugs did you have and do you know how much of each of them?"

"Marijuana...maybe a half. A quarter ounce of coke, give or take. An eighth of heroin," David confessed.

Jon started to feel nauseous at David's explanation of the night. He still couldn't believe how much of this he'd been oblivious to.

"Uh huh? Are you sure that's all there was? There's none stashed away for you to sell or force upon these unsuspecting girls you seem to have at your disposal?" Detective Waddell asked, jotting notes on a small notepad. "Also, where did this girl end up? She wasn't in your room when the officers arrived this morning?"

"Just in the equipment cases that were searched, but it was all for personal use," David said as firmly as he could. No way in hell was he about to bring up Leesha and experimenting with her.

"Right. And the girl, Mr. Bryan? Where is she now? Did you force anything on her at all?"

David shook his head. "No, Sir. She was a willing participant. Last I knew she was on the bed. I don't remember anything after shooting up the second time."

"The second time?" Jon gasped, "Fuck, Lema!"

"Please be quiet, sir," the detective turned to Jon then back to David. "You said the girl was on the bed. How old was this girl?"

"Nineteen," David answered.

"Did she look like this?" The detective held up a security footage photo of a blonde in a mini skirt, halter top, and heels. It was blurry but David could make out her features. He nodded. "Clara King reported missing by her mother and last seen entering the hotel you all were staying at. Now I'll ask you again, Mr. Bryan. How old is she?"

David felt his temper rising and fought to steady his voice. "Nineteen."

"Wrong again, Mr. Bryan. She's fifteen and was seen being led upstairs by Mr. Sambora," the detective snapped, throwing the picture onto the bed. "Do you two like ganging up and raping minors? Drug them up and throw them out?"

Jon raced to the bathroom in David's hospital room and emptied his stomach of any contents. He felt faint and was having trouble breathing. Fifteen, for fuck's sake! That's almost Stephie and Gabby's age. He retched again at the thought. Matt knocked at the door, pushing it open slightly. He slammed it closed again. He just needed a moment to collect himself before facing David again, let alone Richie.

He heard David's defenses go up as he protested with, "I didn't fucking know that. For fuck's sakes, I have a daughter older than that! She's the one who approached Richie. He even asked for her ID and it showed she was nineteen. How the fuck were we supposed to know otherwise?" David demanded, his blood pressure rising. "I'm through talking with you. If you're accusing me of rape, I want my lawyer."

Jon's ears pricked when he heard David yelling something about Richie checking ID. Thank fuck Richie had the good sense do that much at least. Jon came out of the bathroom, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, as David asked for his lawyer.

"May I say something?" Jon addressed the Judge and police, "Mr Bryan has already agreed to go into rehab. A 90-day seclusion program of detox and therapy. We were just arranging the final details when you walked in."

"And you are?" Judge Steinberg asked.

"I'm Mr. Bryan's employer," Jon said and introduced himself. He ignored David's growl of protest at that description. "He's been suspended from employment and his passport is in my possession until the rehab has been completed."

The judge looked between David and Jon, one looking dejected and the other standing his ground for his brother. "Acceptable, however, I'm going to add in that Mr. Bryan must submit to court-ordered drug testing on a weekly basis for 12 months and the therapy has to include anger management. I have been made aware of the incident in Las Vegas earlier this year."

"Also Mr. Sambora needs to be questioned about his involvement with Miss King. I believe we have the CCTV of Miss King approaching him, however, he has a sexual dealing with an underage child. This will be another matter completely, though at this time I do not believe Mr. Bryan had any prior knowledge of the girl's age," the judge finished. "Mr. Bryan, do you accept these conditions?"

David looked at up Jon and to Judge Steinberg. "Yes, your Honor."

"Mr. Bryan will stay admitted to this hospital and is not allowed to be checked out under any circumstances. Following his discharge, he's remanded to the custody of the United States Marshal Service where he will be extradited and subsequently admitted to the California Drug Rehabilitation Center for no less than 90 days," Judge Steinberg ruled.

"You have my word, your Honor," Jon shook his hand, "that I will be there every step of the way."

"In addition," the Judge spoke above Jon, "I'm ordering the hospital to perform rapid detox on Mr. Bryan by tomorrow. No later."

David's head shot up and, for the first time, he looked truly frightened. The upside was that he would be under for most of the process, but the downside was his body would go through painful intense withdrawals in a four hour period.

Detox typically took three to four weeks for a mild case, but he'd been using hard drugs for thirty years. His body was about to be dragged through the pits of Hell and he knew it.


	20. Chapter 20

***~*Three Months Later: Leesha*~***

"Yeah, the hard drive and replacement system board have been ordered. ETA ship out today and we should receive it late tomorrow or Friday," Leesha said into the phone, lazily jotting notes. She had no will to be at work right now, only wanting to crawl under her blanket.

It had been several months since she last heard from David and that fateful trip. A simple text saying, "Sorry going on stage, talk soon," was all it said. It would have been easier for him to send nothing. She never did hear back and after getting his voicemail for the millionth time, Leesha had given up hope.

He never left a message for her and only tried calling back once. She'd only missed it because she had cried herself into a coma and didn't hear the phone. The world around her had seemed to lose its vibrant color, emotions no longer existing.

Apathy. That's all she had. She couldn't cry or scream anymore, nor could she even feel betrayal. Her insides were cold and numb. Julie would message her every day, but she wasn't faring any better. The girls had started voice and video chatting more, crying over pints of ice cream and plates of nachos.

Those had been the most exquisite two months she'd known. Some nights Leesha could swear she still felt David kneeling between her legs and pressing against her. Or hear his voice whispering softly in her ear. This only tore her up more and made her lash out in anger.

She had been naive enough to trust this man, and he'd only taken advantage of her. Her body would convulse as she thought of that night, giving herself to him completely...and what a mistake that night had been.

A knock at the door made her jump and she turned in her chair. Her boss was leaning against the doorway, taking a sip of his coffee. "Hey, how'd it go with Brightman and their server?"

"Installed. All good," she said shortly.

"Got anything else on the agenda today?" Rick asked.

Leesha shrugged. "Just talked to Millennium Industries. Parts should be in tomorrow or Friday. Otherwise, nothing."

"How about I take you and John out for lunch?" Leesha visibly cringed at her co-worker's name and her boss took notice. "You ok? You look a little pale."

She nodded and turned back around in her chair. "I'm...I'm fine. Just have work to do." Her fists clenched as she attempted to suppress the tears. "Hey..." She looked around the partition to John. "Can you possibly take this laptop to Family First?"

"Yeah...I need some billable time," John agreed and took the laptop. "Need me to pick you up anything? Rick's right. You are looking pale."

"Just the laptop...that's it," she said, typing something on her phone. Julie had messaged her. It was another shitty day and she swore a guy had walked in looking like Jon. "You know it's not him," Leesha texted back. "They're...somewhere...long gone..."

Julie: _Wishful thinking I guess_

Leesha: _Yea...wish I could stop thinking about it_

Julie: _Seems like time from someone else's life_

Leesha: _Why did he have to lie though?_

Julie: _They are good memories..._

Leesha: _Maybe at some point, I'll see it that way_

Leesha stood from her desk and dragged herself to the small break room/server room to heat up her small bowl of mac and cheese. She took it back and set it down, grabbing her bottle of diet mountain dew from the mini fridge.

"Think you could help me with my computer, ma'am?" Her fork was halfway to her mouth when she stopped short at the deep male voice. No, no no...no way...he's gone...he's not coming back for you... "Excuse me, ma'am?"

She twisted around and saw a tall man in a leather jacket, ripped jeans with a head full of curls. David was standing next to the front desk, her boss' daughter beaming between the two. Leesha rubbed her eyes and shook her head. There was something different about him though.

David took a few slow, calculated steps towards her. "You're the best one in the business that I know." Through her door and over to her desk, he knelt down and hesitantly caressed her cheek with a single finger. She visibly shuddered and flinched at his touch. The vibrant blonde curls she had remembered were lighter with grey and he clearly hadn't shaved for a couple days from the thin stubble. "I'm so sorry, Babygirl."

"W-wha...But..." She pointed to her phone then wheeled back and slapped him across the face. Leesha jumped from her chair and across the room. "No...No...You don't get to...ignore me then waltz back in here..."

David dropped his head and swallowed. "I wasn't..."

"Yes, you did!! I called...like you said I could. You said you would return my messages. You said we would talk and that you cared about me! I cried over you, fucker!" All the rage she'd kept in exploded. She tossed cable and other parts at David, who gracefully ducked each object.

Just like he did seven months ago on that fateful night in his home, David beelined and grabbed Leesha at the waist. He pinned her against the computer counter and dropped his lips to hers, silencing her protests. Neither heard Kristy close the door for privacy.

Leesha's fingers grasped at the expensive leather jacket, tears free flowing and David curling her into his chest. "Baby...fuck I'm sorry," he choked out. "Gabby was supposed to text or call you. We...fuck...we finished touring three months ago..."

"Where the fuck were you then!?" She punched his chest in frustration. David extracted a card from his back pocket and slipped it into her hand. Leesha read it, her eyes widening and meeting David's. "Rehab?"

David nodded and kissed her sweetly. "90-day program. I just got out yesterday but when I saw all the messages you left, I got on the plane and flew here. I should have called soon as I got home, but all I could think of was seeing you...fuck I just needed to see you," he broke down, hugging her tightly.

"I thought you forgot me," Leesha confessed.

David lifted her chin and shook his head. "I couldn't ever forget you, darlin'." He showed her his phone and her knees nearly buckled. The wallpaper was one of the selfies they had taken in Vegas, both smiling at the camera and snuggled close.

They looked up as the door opened and Rick stuck his head in. "Hoped I wouldn't miss getting this to you," he said, rolling in Leesha's purple suitcase. She looked between the two. Her boss smiled and continued, "two weeks vacation. Just take your laptop with you and send me your time for any remote work you do."

"Really? Where are we going?" She asked David.

"The jet is waiting at Bowman Field for us. We're going to St. Tropez and we have a lot to talk about on the flight," David explained.

Leesha let out a half sob half choked laugh. "Last time you said that we ended up high and fucking the entire ride."

David smiled shyly and shook his head. "Not this time, my love. I set everything up with Rick and your mom. She made sure to pack your suitcase when you left for work."

"I should be mad at you," Leesha mumbled.

"I wouldn't blame you. You would have every right to be. If you don't want to be with me anymore after the trip, I won't force it on you. But I do want us to talk." David waited patiently for her to gather up her bag and led her out to the waiting Expedition.

He handed the suitcase to the driver and slid into the backseat with his girl. They pulled away from the small office complex and he swallowed hard, handing her a glass of wine. "I have a lot of explaining to do."

She took the drink gratefully from David and nodded. "That's putting it mildly."

"So do you," he added, scrolling through his phone texts and showing her the one she'd sent about her miscarriage. "Like I said, got all my messages when I arrived home." Leesha drank deeply from her glass, draining it of wine. David reached over and took her hand. "Please tell me what happened."

Through her tears and sobbing, she told him about the last four months. The miscarriage, thoughts about him, her brief stint in the psych ward for a suicide attempt. "I didn't have you and I lost the only part of you that I had!" Leesha cried, holding her and David's hands to her belly. "I didn't wanna live every day with the emptiness, emotional and physical pain."

David curled his fingers towards her stomach, where his daughter or son had once snuggled up. "Baby, I wanted to come to you as soon as the tour ended..."

"Then why didn't you?! Why the fuck didn't you come to me when I fucking needed you!?" She screamed, throwing and breaking the wine glass. "You had three months to pick up the fucking phone on tour. Three! You told me I wasn't like the rest..."

David grabbed her face in his face and forced her to look him in the eye. "You aren't. That's why I'm here," he said firmly. "I told you I wanted you in my life and I fucking meant it." David dropped to his knees between her legs, laying his head into her belly. He allowed his own tears to flow, staining her shirt. "Whatever and however I can prove that to you, just say the words and I'll do it."

"Don't leave me again," she choked out. He held her around the waist and she wove her fingers through his curls.

"Never again," he replied, pulling Leesha's head closer to his and interlocking their lips. "Please forgive me, Babygirl."

Part of her wanted to refuse, to make him work for her forgiveness. The other part was screaming for her to jump into his arms. She settled between the two and stared into his eyes. "Tell me everything, and I mean every detail, on the flight...then I'll answer that request," she said, wiping her tears on her shirt.

Did you really expect her to jump back into your arms like nothing happened? David thought. She thinks you abandoned her. You need to come clean about the night you were rushed to the hospital for overdosing in your hotel room and your infidelity. She won't be happy about it, but you have to be completely open and honest to win her back.

The car pulled onto the runway at Bowman Field and stopped next to a Bombardier private jet. Their driver opened the door and went to take out Leesha's case from the trunk. "After you, my Queen."

Inside the aircraft was tense as the captain geared up the plane and it raced down the runway. Leesha watched outside the window as they rose from the tarmac, rising higher and higher over her home city. She fought to keep her breathing even, shivering when David took her hand in his cool one.

Once at cruising altitude, Leesha turned in her seat to David. "Okay. Now that you have me at 30,000 feet, talk."

***~*Julie*~***

Julie sighed. It had been a long night and it still wasn't over. The bar was crowded and there were a lot of grabby hands everywhere. She couldn't wait to get home and have a hot shower to rid herself of the fingerprints she imagined over various parts of exposed skin.

She'd given up stripping in favor of some lingerie waitressing instead. She had about the same amount of clothes not on her body by the end of the night, but it seemed less seedy, less grubby. She could look people in the eye and tell them she was a waitress. David's snide remark all those months ago had cut her to the bone, if she was honest with herself.

Ah, David... and Jon. She couldn't think of one without the other. Both men had made a huge impact on their lives that week. Endless promises made to both herself and Leesha, about keeping in touch, wanting to see where things went...blah, blah, blah.

It turned out to be all lip service in the end. The phone calls were made early in the piece, possibilities of vacations at the end of the tour and flying them to Jersey were suggested, but then the phone calls became fewer and fewer until they petered out completely a few months ago.

To say she and Leesha were heartbroken was an understatement. They shared their misery together when they spoke online. They'd lost count as to how many bottles of wine or Fireball they'd gone through or the tubs of ice cream eaten while either laughing or crying over the memories.

Leesha had taken it the hardest after getting extremely sick and being admitted into the hospital. She'd been twelve weeks pregnant and miscarried, attempting to call and text David but being met with no response. Julie had followed up with her own phone call, screaming into David's voicemail.

She just refused, not so long ago, to allow it to be a bad memory any longer. Julie cherished the memories of Jon and the moments they had spent together. She had relived them when she was feeling lonely at nights. She'd given up dating again after a particularly disastrous attempt. They could never quite live up to the man who'd stolen her heart.

Julie checked her phone one last time before tucking it and her bag back in the lockers in the staff room. She freshened her makeup and downed the rest of her vodka lime soda, heavy on the vodka when her boss stuck her head through the door.

"Hey J, I have a customer willing to pay some heavy coin for you to dance again. I told him you don't do that anymore, but he's insistent. Please say you'll do it?" she begged.

"Nah, I don't think so Charlie, I'm sorry," she shook her head, "I don't feel up to being pawed over by a dirty old man tonight."

"Oh c'mon, please J!" Charlie tugged on her arm, "I'm not letting you say no and this isn't your typical barfly. Any song, you name it." Normally Charlie had a set playlist for her dancers and it became tedious after the first week.

"Damn it, Charlie, he'd better be paying the big bucks!" Julie sighed, "One song! The Flame by Cheap Trick. Have another drink ready for me, vodka straight."

"Ooh I love you, thank you!" Charlie hugged her and left quickly.

She took a peek out through the door as Charlie left. She had to shake her head to clear her vision. A guy had just walked from the bar to a private booth and he looked so much like Jon. It couldn't be. She closed the door sadly on her little fantasy before doing some stretches to limber up muscles that hadn't been used for a while and to put on her street clothes so she'd have something to take off.

She heard her phone ping from behind the locker door. Julie quickly grabbed it to see a message from Leesha.

Leesha: _How's your night going, girl?_

Julie: _Okay I guess. I'm dancing tonight. Once off - for big bills._

Leesha: _Thought you gave that up?_

Julie: _One word...Charlie. Tell me I'm going crazy but a guy just walked in and he looks like Jon._

Leesha: _You know it's not him. He's...somewhere...long gone..._

Julie: _Wishful thinking I guess_

Leesha: _Yea...wish I could stop thinking about it_

Julie: _They are good memories..._

Leesha: _Maybe at some point, I'll see it that way_

Julie: _I know you will! Gotta go, babe, talk later. Love ya!_

She snapped the phone shut and buried it again in her bag before Leesha had the chance to reply. She took a deep breath before leaving the sanctuary of the staff room and walked out to the bar where Charlie was waiting for her, her vodka ready and waiting. Julie downed it in one flip of her head, feeling it burn its way through her body.

"Your song's up next, kiddo," Charlie said, "and your guy's over at the private booth, with his back to us." She pointed over to the far corner. In the darkness of the club lighting, all that was visible was a shock of light-grey colored hair.

Julie walked over toward the booth ready to hit her mark when the music started. As she got closer, the guy's profile started to come into focus. She blinked a couple of times, cursing the amount of vodka she'd just skulled. He looked like...Jon! Her step faltered as she got closer. He hadn't seen her yet.

The first strains of the song started and Robin's voice flowed over her as her dancer's instincts took over and she hit her mark.

_Another night slowly closes in_   
_And I feel so lonely_   
_Touching heat freezing on my skin_   
_I pretend you still hold me_

Julie thought of their last day together at Richie's place. Making love sweetly and holding each other tightly as they slept. Until it all fell apart with one phone call and she was whisked off to the airport and sent packing.

_I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep_   
_I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep over you_   
_I can't believe you're gone_   
_You were the first, you'll be the last_

Julie had to keep her eyes closed, just in case it was just her imagination and it wasn't really Jon sitting there before her. She didn't see him watching her intently as she twirled and spun, dancing just for him. In her mind's eye, it was just the two of them just as it had been the first time she danced for him at David's place.

Funnily enough, she was wearing the same clothes as that night. She didn't see the crowd starting to gather around as she performed; she didn't see Jon climb the few steps to stand between her and the eyes of the other men ogling her. She only saw them making love that first time. A lonely tear escaped from her eye.

_Wherever you go, I'll be with you_   
_Whatever you want, I'll give it to you_   
_Whenever you need someone_   
_To lay your heart and head upon_

"Julie, stop! No more, please," Jon said.

She was hearing his voice now. Damn, that's good vodka, she thought, or did Charlie drop something else in there? Her shirt was long gone and she'd just popped the buttons on her jeans, about to shimmy out of them. She shook her head to clear the fantasy that seemed so real. No, it couldn't be Jon.

"Baby, please!" he said louder. Jon's arm went around her waist scooping her in close just as her jeans were about to drop to the floor. The sob she'd been holding in finally burst as she collapsed to her knees. Jon scooped her up and walked down the few steps and through the crowd.

Charlie waved him over and showed him into her office. "You two can talk in here," she said wiping away a tear, "I'll go get her shirt."

"Thank you, Charlie," Jon smiled, "for everything tonight." He sat down on a small couch in the corner holding Julie on his lap, his arms curled around her tightly.

"Just take good care of her," she nodded at Julie, "She's one of the good ones." She closed the door without waiting for a reply.

"What are you doing here, Jon?" Julie said softly. If this was a dream or hallucination from the vodka, she didn't want to wake up. She laid the flat of her hand against his chest feeling the steady beat of his heart. "It's been so long..."

"I know! I know, baby," Jon said, hooking his finger under her chin and forcing her to look at him, "I wanted to call you so many times. I needed to call you, god how I needed to hear your voice, but...fuck!..the shit hit the fan and I was needed at home with no distractions."

"Uh huh! So we just get cut free with no explanation?" Julie scoffed angrily at his vagueness. She started to scramble up from his lap.

"I couldn't! I couldn't say anything until...," Jon sighed, "until David and Richie had both finished their rehab."

Julie stopped and looked at him. "Really?" Jon nodded. "Tell me?" Julie asked quietly as she sat back beside him.

"About 3 months ago, at the end of the tour," Jon started, choosing to ignore Julie's sharp inhale, "They both checked into rehab. Different places. David's was the longest stretch and they needed me to be around for therapy sessions. Richie's wasn't quite so bad, but I couldn't and wouldn't walk away from either of them while they needed me. I don't walk away from the people I love."

"Oh god...Leesha. Leesha...she couldn't get hold of him when she needed him the most," Julie dropped her head into her hands, hiding the tears that had sprung to her eyes.

"He wasn't allowed contact from anyone except me," Jon explained, "What was so urgent, baby?"

"Where is David now?" Julie asked urgently, "Leesha needs to know, Jon!" She couldn't sit still any longer.

She stood and paced the room thinking about the pain and suffering her friend had been through, her own pain insignificant in comparison. Silent tears slid down her cheeks as she finally stopped, turned away from Jon and covered her face with her hands so he wouldn't see her tears

"He should be with her right now, explaining the same thing to her. Tell me, baby," Jon gripped her arms as he spoke, "tell me why it's so important that she needed him?"

"Oh Jon...," Julie cried sadly, "she was...she was pregnant. She miscarried. It was touch and go for her...and I couldn't do anything from down here!"

Jon fell back against the cushions in disbelief.

"She had her mum, but she needed David! She needed him," Julie sobbed, "Just like I needed you!"

"Oh baby," Jon said, he stood again and pulled the woman into his arms, holding her tightly, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you both had to go through that by yourselves."

"I was in touch with her mum the whole time," she explained, "but I still felt useless. I tried...I tried to carry on as though there was nothing wrong," she whispered hoarsely, "but each day without hearing from you...it fucking hurt!"

"I told myself I wasn't going to fall in love with you; that it was just a holiday romance," Julie continued quietly, "but my heart wouldn't listen."

"There wasn't a day that I wasn't wondering where you were and what you were doing, baby," Jon said framing her face between his warm hands and brushing away the tears with his thumbs. "I wanted to hear your voice, your laugh, every day. But my hands were bound by the conditions of David's rehab."

"When you flew home, you took a piece of me with you; a piece of my heart, baby. You've had it all along, don't you know?"

Julie looked into his impossibly blue eyes, barely daring to believe the pretty word falling from his lips. She shook her head. Her fingernails dug into his forearms.

He nodded, a smile playing over his lips before they claimed hers sweetly. His hand moved into her hair to cradle the back of her head, his finger brushing over the raised scar left by the thrown bottle as he deepened their kiss and pouring as much love into it as possible.

There was a knock at the door and Matt popped his head in. "Jon, if you want to make the flight, you gotta leave now. Hey Jules." He handed her shirt to her.

"Thanks, bro, be out there soon," Jon nodded and Matt left.

"You're leaving?" Julie gasped, "So soon? What's Matt doing here?"

"I'm afraid so," Jon smiled and helped Julie into her shirt, "You heard Matty, gotta leave soon."

"Oh!" she said sadly bracing herself for her heart to completely disintegrate.

"So go clean out your locker and say goodbye to Charlie, baby," Jon said kissing her soundly again, "You're coming with me." She looked confused. "Didn't you hear me earlier? I don't walk away from those I love." He looked at her with eyes that shone with happiness and love, "And I love you, baby, so damn much!"

"But... but my apartment, my job?" Julie said, completely missing what Jon had just said, "Wait! Wha-, you- you love me?" She started to hyperventilate.

Jon claimed her mouth before she could utter another word and kissed her like he should have been kissing her for the past months.

She broke away reluctantly and searched his face for any sign of artifice but saw none. He nodded in response to the question in her eyes.

"Oh Jon..." Julie cried wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Your rent is paid for 6 months, and your roommate will take over the lease after that. Your roommate was also kind enough to hand over your passport and agree to look after the place. Your Visas are all in check this time and Charlie wishes you well," Jon chuckled as he gently extricated himself from her grasp and pushed Julie out the door to the staff room, "Now go get your purse and whatever else you need. We'll buy everything else in St Tropez when we get there. Now scoot!" He swatted her on the ass to make his point.

She grabbed her bag and phone and laughed at all the missed messages from Leesha. Jon was waiting for her at the bar with Charlie who hugged her hard and told her to have fun and stay in touch before Jon scooped her up and carried her outside to the waiting car.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Thank you for making it this far. If you liked this story, please leave a comment and head on over the Rollercoaster to see what both families have been up to.  
> With love from us both xxx

***~*Three Years Later*~***

"Unca Mookie!" The little girl in a pale turquoise confection of tulle and lace ran into Richie's waiting arms. Her straight blonde hair sparkled in the sun as he swung her around quickly.

"Hey Ari, there's my sweet girl. You look so pretty today. Okay, can you be really quiet now while daddy marries his princess?" Richie whispered in her ear. The toddler nodded her head and laid her head on his shoulder and stuck her thumb in her mouth, her little fingers playing in the hair on the back of his neck.

David kissed his pregnant wife's cheek, stood up and made his way over to his keyboard set up to one side. Three years ago, the thought of living sober hadn't been an option. But now without a drop of drugs in his system, he'd found a new outlook on life and his happiness

He started playing some classical music, a renewed passion from a lifetime ago while waiting for the cue to start the first notes of the bridal march. Leesha nodded over to him and he launched into River Flows in You for the bridal march procession.

"Here she comes, bro," Richie said to his friend as they stood together under the flower canopy near the pool at David and Leesha's Colts Neck home. "Hey man, turn around and see your girls, Jonny! They're exquisite."

"Catch me if I fall, Rich?" Jon smiled nervously.

"Always, my brother, always," Richie smiled fondly.

Jon turned to see his beautiful daughter, Stephanie, in a teal cocktail length dress and holding the hand of a little boy with blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes, as she walked proudly to her father and kissed his cheek. "Be happy, Daddy," she whispered tearfully, "I love you."

She submitted to the bear hug he enveloped her in before letting her go. "I love you too, Babygirl," Jon whispered in her ear. Jon bent down to the little boy and said, "Hey Ethan, are you looking after Stephie?"

"Yes, Unca Jon. Ari...she... she runned off to Unca Mookie!" Ethan said seriously and pointed to Arielle snuggled in Richie's arms.

"That's okay, buddy. I need you to look after Stephie. Mookie will look after Ari," Jon said. "Can I have a hug first?" he asked holding out his arms. Ethan's curls bobbed as he nodded enthusiastically and launched himself at Jon. "Thank you, Ethan, you made me feel a lot better," Jon grinned, "Go stand over there with Stephie, okay?"

Jon looked out at the small congregation in front of him. His dearly beloved. His elderly father sitting with his brothers and their families. They'd lost Carol just before Arielle was born and in her grandmother's memory was christened Arielle Caroline Bongiovi. His three sons were all turning into fine young men. Romeo at nine was relishing being a big brother to Arielle. His family was growing swiftly.

His brothers-in-arms, his bandmates, his best friends. One, in particular, standing firmly beside him cradling his biggest fan. Like father, like daughter, Jon smiled to himself.

Richie had stayed sober and had met a beautiful woman, Rebecca, just after coming out of rehab. She was down to earth, a teacher with a sense of humor as sharp as Richie's. They were the perfect match and Richie had finally seemed at peace with himself. There would be no more children for him but Ava still held a future full of grandchildren so he couldn't complain.

He had made the decision recently to leave the band and pursue his own career, and even though the media and public speculated over the reasons for the split, the Brotherhood knew it wasn't anything personal. They'd given him their blessings and kept in touch but kept it amongst themselves. Not for public consumption.

David and Leesha married soon after they found themselves pregnant with Ethan. The girls had fallen pregnant within weeks of each other, Leesha's being traced to their St Tropez vacation and the night David had proposed to her along the beautiful French Riviera.

Initially, they planned on getting married in Bay Head, but when Hurricane Sandy ripped through, David's beach home had been demolished by the high winds and ocean waters. Instead, their wedding was a close-knit and traditional Jewish affair accented in colors of lilac and white at the Bongiovi's East Hampton residence. Those present were from the couple's inner circle.

Julie was the maid of honor with David's daughters, Gabby and Lily, as bridesmaids in lilac cocktail dresses. The men were dashing in their white tuxedos with lilac vests and ties, except for David who opted for a white tuxedo, top two buttons open with a lilac scarf and white yarmulke.

"Third time's a charm, right Dad?" Colton asked, taking his place next to David's oldest friend and Jon's cousin, Butch.

"Colty, don't think just because there are witnesses, that I won't smack you like a little bitch," David threatened, swallowing as the double doors leading out to the sprawling lawn opened.

Leesha's mother had been brought up to Jersey for the wedding to her only daughter down the aisle. She had been dressed in an Anjolique contour ball gown with lace and a sweetheart neckline, showing off her belly bump perfectly, and a dazzling diamond platinum tiara holding her two-tier veil in place.

"Ani ohev otah," David whispered to Leesha after she'd walked around him seven times and settled at his right side under the floral and tulle draped chuppah.

"Ani ohevet ot'h'a," she responded with a smile, learning the Hebrew phrase for I Love You just for David.

Even though she never considered herself religious and more along the spiritual side, she had agreed due to David's mother, Florence, being in declining health. She ended up passing away one month after Ethan was born.

Jon chuckled to himself as he remembered that fateful weekend that turned into a week and now, god willing, till the end of his days. David flew out almost immediately to claim his girl, the only one to truly match his best friend. Who would have known that the inexperienced young girl he first met backstage would be the most outrageous of them all. Tico kept ribbing David about procreating enough to form his own football team.

Jon didn't want to know the details of Ethan's creation, but for themselves, Julie had come back from St Tropez with the flu which developed to a chest infection. The antibiotics interfered with their carefully planned birth control.

It wasn't supposed to happen that way but the beautiful end result was worth it. He would have married Julie sooner but there were a few hiccups along the way what with Dot causing issues and problems with Julie's visa, both taking equally as long to sort as the other.

Tico and Alessandra, as firm in their marriage as Tico's drum beats with their nine-year-old son, Hector, sitting with them. Hugh, Phil and the rest of the band with their partners were amongst the other guests; family and friends mainly.

David Bergman was commissioned to do their photos. He was the only one Jon trusted to capture the unique moments of the day.

Jon's eyes were drawn to the French doors as they opened a second time to reveal his princess. Julie walked on Matt's arm toward him. Her dress was a simple Anna Campbell lace and chiffon waterfall gown in an antique white. Her sheer Louboutin shoes encrusted with diamantes in the shape of small musical notes sparkled from beneath the hem of her dress.

Her hair was styled into loose waves over her shoulders that bounced with each step. Julie had not gone with a veil, opting for a circlet of flowers that matched her bouquet, held in place with diamond hairpins.

"Mama!" Ari called, "Daddy, mama a princess!" She struggled loose from Richie's arms and ran to her mother. Jon thought his heart was going to explode as Julie bent down to hug their daughter and whisper something in her ear.

Ari ran back to Jon and slipped her little hand in his. He picked her up and kissed her cheek whispering, "Yes she is. Ari, baby, can you go stand with Stephie and Ethan?"

"'Kay, daddy." He heard the murmur of the crowd but he only had eyes for this beautiful creature walking toward him.

"Hey Rockstar," Julie smiled when she reached his side, "You ready to do this?"

"You have no idea, baby," he smiled, took her hand and they turned toward the minister presiding over the service.

David slipped back into his seat, wrapping his arm around Leesha and resting his free hand on her belly. Luckily their unborn daughter was calm today, stretching inside her momma. Baby number two hadn't been planned, the end result of a wild Masquerade party where sexual tension hit its peak.

"She looks so beautiful," Leesha whispered.

"They all do. You did a great job, baby," David said, equally as quiet. He kissed her cheek and turned to watch the ceremony.

It was a simple service and when the minister pronounced the couple as man and wife, Jon pulled Julie close and claimed her mouth gently, lingering on their first kiss as husband and wife while the crowd cheered and clapped their approval.

Arielle saw her parents kissing, so she leaned over and kissed Ethan on the cheek too as David Bergman snapped a photo of them. Ethan didn't like being kissed and was vocal about it too, yelling, "Ewww!" before running to his mother's diminishing lap and burying his head.

This didn't make his admirer happy and Arielle took the last flower petals from her basket, walked over and threw them at Ethan's face. He sniffled and pushed the little girl to the ground. "Ethan Rashbaum!" David scooped up his son and rushed him away from the ceremony.

As Bergman busied himself with taking the wedding party photos, the attendants followed Leesha into the mansion where the ballroom-sized living room had been transformed with splashes of teal and cream. The tables arranged artfully around a large dance floor, the main table at one end.

The uplighting had been coordinated to Julie's liking and was the talk of the guests. Above them, the ceiling dome was lit up in teal with crystal chandeliers. Once all the guests were seated, Leesha took the microphone and smiled at the crowd.

"Just a quick reminder before I turn it over to DJ Glenn. The bar is open just through those doors," she pointed to a set of double doors to the back left. "And the buffet will be set up through the doors in the back right."

At the mention of food, a tiny foot kicked her and her belly visibly rolled under her tight dress. "Obviously someone's hungry," she joked and rubbed the bump, the crowd laughing and awwing. "Take it, DJ Glenn!"

The DJ took up the mic and the lighting was turned up. "How's everybody feelin'? It's time to kick it up a notch..."

***~*Two hours later*~***

"Jon?" David Bergman interrupted the newlyweds. "Sorry to interrupt but the lighting is perfect for some evening shots. Would you and Julie mind coming out poolside?"

"Sure thing, man," Jon said.

"Give me a minute to freshen up and check on Ari, baby," Julie excused herself, "I'll meet you both outside in a minute." Jon rose with Julie and kissed her cheek before she left.

"She's beautiful, Jon," David said on their way out the door, "You're a lucky man."

"She's is beautiful, inside and out," Jon agreed, "I'm feeling blessed today, my friend."

Jon turned at the increase of volume to see Julie coming toward him. His heart skipped a beat and smiled. David stepped away and started subtly taking photos of the couple's moment together. Jon sighed happily as she slipped into his arms.

"She's still sleeping," Julie said, "She was up so early this morning."

"She wanted to see her mama become a princess," Jon smiled at the slight blush staining Julie's cheeks, "You're more beautiful than that, baby."

David Bergman coughed a little to gain their attention and start the process for more of his photos. Jon heard the music from inside the house as they posed for photos beside the pool in the fading light.

The trees had been decorated in teal and white fairy lights, creating a magical backdrop with the twilight colors of the sky. It had been a long day and an even longer three years, but he was the happiest man on earth at the moment.

"Hey Mrs. Bongiovi," Jon whispered as he turned to his bride, "I think they're playing our song."

"They're playing a dance track," Julie chuckled, "Since when do we do dance tracks, baby?"

"Since I didn't want to play at my own wedding," he replied, kissing her cheek. "Besides we can dance to our own music out here."

"Mmm I'd like that," she smiled and slipped an arm around his neck, the other cupping his cheek.

He held her close and started swaying, gently dancing a small circle and humming Had Me From Hello in her ear. They didn't hear David Bergman snapping away, they didn't hear the noise of their combined families inside, only the sound of their hearts beating as one.

Jon looked over in time to see David and Leesha strolling across the yard, hand in hand. He waved them over and called out, "Get in here you two. This was a journey we made together."

Leesha was hesitant to pop into the middle of a moment that belonged to Julie but allowed her husband to lead her over. Jon and David gave each other a brotherly hug while the two women embraced. "You look perfect, girl," Leesha said to Julie, straightening out her necklace.

"So do you, honey, you're glowing," Julie kissed her cheek, "I'm happy little Miss here is behaving herself today, for your sake." Julie rubbed her hands over Leesha's belly.

"Girl, I can't wait for her to just come out. She got a little rowdy earlier...hungry I guess," she giggled. "This one," she gestured to David, "is getting the snip."

"About fucking time!" Jon chuckled overhearing the girls' comments. David growled at his wife and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shush Rockstar, this is girl's talk," Julie chuckled.

Leesha laughed and rolled her eyes. "51 years old and those two still act like Ethan and LadyBug."

"I can't believe we made it this far, honey," Julie squeezed Leesha's hand, "I couldn't have done it without you!"

"We've been through hell and back, sis. But in the end it was all worth it. You live stateside now, we're both officially Jersey girls," Leesha said.

"No more dancing on bars!" Julie laughed, "No more on-call help desk."

"No dancing?" David piped in. "Even for private viewing?"

"Hey that's my wife, Lema," Jon ribbed his friend, "For my eyes only!"

The couples were arranged in front of the poolside cabana with stars and fairy lights above their heads, Jon with Julie on the right and David with Leesha on the left. Both women angled towards each other as photos were snapped.

All three men nodded when Jon gave a prearranged signal. Jon and David swapped sides behind the wives, kneeling down each holding a black box. David Bergman's camera shutter was going berserk on a continuous capture. They opened the boxes and said in unison, "Welcome to the Jovi family, Sis."

The girls gasped almost simultaneously, Leesha tearing up immediately due to rampant pregnancy hormones.

Laying on the black velvet were long delicate platinum chains, supporting a platinum and diamond double SS pendant. On the back of one was engraved with 'Alicia Bryan' and the other had 'Julie Bongiovi'. The guys slipped a necklace around each girl. Bergman's best photo showed Julie and Leesha smiling at each other, the guys grinning over their shoulders and fist bumping behind them.

"I'll head inside now and get some shots of the guests," David Bergman said, shaking hands and kissing the girls' cheeks. He knew what an important moment that was.

"Thanks, man, appreciate all you've done today," Jon said, clapping him on the back before turning back to the others.

"Guys," Leesha spoke up, "Do you think Julie and I can have a moment alone?"

David nodded and threw his arm around Jon's neck. "Come on, brother." He led Jon away from the pool, both men strolling off around the property.

Leesha sat on the sectional in the cabana, rubbing her belly. "Ever wonder when a perfect life will come crashing down around you?"

"Sure," Julie shrugged a little and sat down beside her friend, "but don't you think we've had enough dramas to last us ten lifetimes?"

"I've asked myself that question for the last three years. I went from being poor, working paycheck to paycheck to living...here," she said, gesturing around to the large mansion. "My husband comes home with something different every day. Things that cost more than my Honda."

Julie giggled. "I'm surprised he hasn't made you turn it in."

"He's tried. Said he'd get me an Audi or Bentley or Porsche. I'm about to get a Dodge pickup just to piss him off," Leesha confessed.

"Well you can always tell him you need it for the business now," Julie reasoned, "I mean, I'm sure we're going to have to cart large things to events, aren't we?"

Leesha smiled at Julie. "So you've thought about that idea, huh? You'd want to do it professionally?"

"I have!" Julie grinned excitedly, "I say we do it! You did such an amazing job with today! And you know what?" she continued, "It means that we won't feel like we're dependant on the guys and become another Jersey housewife."

Leesha nodded and bounced in her seat. "We've both always taken care of ourselves. That shouldn't stop because we're married to the biggest rockstars in the world. Oooh! I'm excited!"

"Do we tell the guys tonight," Julie asked, "or wait till after I get back?"

Jon and David poked their heads around the corner of the cabana, smiling like idiots. "You two need startup investors?" David asked. "Ow...Jon that's my foot."

"I thought you two were going for a walk!" Leesha exclaimed.

"We did," Jon defended. "We walked to the woods and back."

Leesha glared at her husband. "That's less than a hundred steps from here."

"You never said how far we had to go," David said smugly, sitting next to his wife and propping his feet on the coffee table. "So...you two wanna be business women, huh?"

"It was Leesha's idea first actually," Julie said, "Since we got such a buzz out of doing your wedding first and the media coverage from it, and no doubt from today too once David's pics are posted, we kinda put two and two together."

Jon smiled at his wife and sat down and she crawled into his lap. He rested his chin on her shoulder and fiddled with the pendant nestled at her breasts as the others talked.

"It's just a matter of startup costs. Getting the investors, office space, website and promoting," Leesha added on, cuddling into her husband as he stroked her belly. Janelle's little feet pushed into Leesha's ribs as she stretched inside her Mom. Her head pushed against Leesha's cervix.

Leesha readjusted herself as she felt a jolt course through her, tingles spreading from the apex of her thighs and down her legs. She let out an involuntary moan, her fingers grabbing at David's shirt. "Really? Now?" David asked incredulously.

This wasn't the first time Leesha had become horny during either pregnancy. In the last month or two, she would drag David off a minimum of three times a week. But this week she had done so four to five times a day. David led her from the cabana, her hands grappling at his pants and shirt. "Just fuck me out back, please," she could be heard begging. "Nobody will ever know."

"Alone again, Rockstar," Julie murmured against Jon's lips, "Whatever shall we do?"

"Can think of a few things, Mrs. Bongiovi," he said as his hand slipped down to cup her breast.

"Later, baby," Julie chuckled, "Dance with me again?" She moved from his lap and held her hand out to her husband.

Jon took it and rose to his feet, "Anytime, baby." He took her into his arms and buried his face into her hair as they moved together.

They heard the squeal of Ari as she escaped her from her sister's grasp and ran toward her parents. Stephie shrugged at her father then closed the door. Jon scooped her up and held them both close as they swayed to their own music.

"Oy! Lovebirds!" David shouted from the back patio, Leesha squirming under his arm. "Get your ass in here before I royally flog you both!"

Jon flipped him the bird behind Julie's back and chuckled. "Daddy! I's hungry," Ari said, putting her little hands on his cheeks and turning his head to hers.

"Are you, babymine? Shall we go inside now and get you fed?" Jon asked, "What would you like to eat? Anything you want tonight."

"Oh Jon, no," Julie protested knowing their daughter would ask for chicken nuggets.

He took Julie's hand and smiled, "She's had a nap. It's just one night, baby. Let's go face the madding crowd, huh?"

They'd just walked in through the french doors when Julie spied the skirt of Leesha's purple chiffon dress whip around the corner that headed to the hallway of David's office and studio. She then heard Leesha's delighted squeal as the door slammed shut.

"Mama where Unca Wema go?" Ari asked, trying to peek around the corner.

"That one's all yours, baby," Jon chuckled to Julie.

"Ari, honey, I think Auntie Leesha's being naughty," Julie said with a roll of her eyes at Jon and a shrug.

The little girl's eyes widened and she looked worried. "Wike Efan?" Ari pointed over to the dance floor where Ethan was dancing with Stephanie, his blonde curls bouncing to the music. "She go in time out?"

Julie shook with suppressed giggles, but managed to say, "Yes honey, something like that."

"Unca Wema spanks Efan. Is he spanking Sheeshee?"

"Oh look, Babymine, chicken nuggets," Jon pointed to a warming tray at the buffet and saving the day.

"Yay, daddy! I have some now?" Ari asked, her aunt and uncle completely forgotten.

"Here Uncle Jon, let me take her for you," Colton said with a wink, appearing from nowhere, "C'mon Bug, how about you come and sit with me and Gabby. Let your parents have something to eat, huh?"

"Thanks, Colton," Julie sighed and kissed the young man on the cheek.

Ari clapped her tiny hands together. "My Colty." Colton handed her a chicken nugget and the little girl nibbled on it. He stuck a few more on a plate and brought her over to the table. Lily and Gabby were in a deep conversation about clothes and how Lily was too young for makeup.

"Look who I got," Colton said loudly. His sisters glanced over and laughed.

"Wow, they actually let you near another human being?" Gabby asked, sipping at her water.

Colton shrugged. "They figure I've been stuck with you all these years; I need a decent person every now and then."

"The downside of being the coolest member of this family," she retorted and tossed a chip at her twin.

"Nooo, Babby!" Ari said and held her little hand up in Gabby's face, "You gets in twouble wike Auntie Sheeshee!"

Gabby and Colton exchanged glances. Tyger Lily peeked around her sister's arm and straightened her pink glasses. "What kind of trouble?"

Ari shrugged and continued to eat her nuggets. The three siblings looked at each other, waiting for the little girl to elaborate further. When she picked up another nugget, Colton broke the silence and asked, "So...how do you know Leesha's in trouble?"

The little girl watched her parents dance in the middle of the room. The chandelier lights had been dimmed and the couple was bathed in a soft blue light. "Unca Wema took her away. He gonna spank her like Efan. Mama said so."

Gabby spat her water out and coughed. "Why would Dad be spanking her?" Lily questioned.

"Quiet, Lil," the twins responded in unison.

It was at that moment that David and Leesha reappeared and sat in the vacant chairs. Leesha looked a little flush and was tucking a tendril of hair back into place. David picked up a napkin and blotted his forehead. He stopped when he noticed all four children staring at him.

"What?"

"Auntie Sheeshee?" Ari asked, "Did Unca Wema spanks you? Did you wearn a wesson?" Her expression was deadly serious for a three-year-old. Colton and Gabby snickered.

Leesha blinked and looked at the little girl, her mouth gaped a little in surprise. "The fuck have you all been teaching her?" David scolded his twins.

Colton looked offended. "Why do you automatically think we did something wrong?"

David perked an eyebrow and replied, "Because you're my spawn."

"Not our fault you decided to actively procreate," Gabby said flatly and tucked into her salad. "And still are." She fell silent when the servers brought over plates with slices of wedding cake, setting one down in front of each Bryan family member.

Leesha blushed under Gabby's amused scrutiny before turning her attention back to Ari, "Ari, what makes you think I needed to learn a lesson, honey?"

Ari looked up from her plate of cake, currently mashed into her little hands. She took a big bite and smiled. "Mama said Unca Wema spank you coz you bees naughty," she replied with her mouth full, "I's firsty, can I have juice pwease?"

"I'll get you some juice, honey," Leesha said then muttered low enough for David to hear only, "...then get to Julie and choke the life from her." She stood up and gave David's neck a little rub.

"Get me a glass of wine, woman," David requested.

Leesha snorted and kissed the top of his head. "You got two legs..."

As she turned her back to him, David reached out and smacked her hard enough to make sure she jumped. Ari turned to Colton and whispered dramatically, "Auntie Weesha must be reawy naughty!"

"Ok, that's it," David snipped and beelined for the dance floor. He strolled up to Jon and Julie, taking his best friend's hand and pulling Jon into his own arms. The guests laughed as the two men swayed under the lights. "The fuck you been telling Bug about us?"

"Whatever do you mean, brother?" Jon snorted.

David perked an eyebrow and dipped Jon to embarrass him. "She was asking why I was spanking my wife," he growled.

Jon laughed quietly. "Oh, darling Lema, that was all my bride." Both men looked over at Julie who was dancing with Ethan. Jon wiggled against David.

"I'll deal with her then," David said, dismissing Jon with a slap on his ass.

Ethan looked over from Julie and shouted loudly, "Daddy, why you spank Unca Jon like Mommy?!"

The two couples met each other's eyes and they all groaned in unison. It was indeed going to be a long and interesting ride.


End file.
